Captain Paradox
by ShunnedChipmunk
Summary: For Snarry lovers who also love music. :D
1. Chapter 1

Since this story is so freaking long, I am putting up a nice introductory. (because I love you guys, and please take that as innocently or suggestively as you want)

**THE SONGS ARE ESSENTIAL IF YOU WANT TO GET ANYTHING OUT OF THIS FANFIC! ;D**

A handy playlist for you (remember to remove the spaces):

www. playlist. com/ node/ 38071466

You no like yaoi, you no read! It's as simple as that! If you have any questions, either leave them in a review or send me a private message. Thanks!

And you better not forget I love you.

Yes.

_You._ Sitting there. In that chair. Embrace it.

* * *

~ (this squiggly at the top of a chapter means it has been edited [for the better :P] )

* * *

While he played, Harry watched the crowd. Every once in a while he would see someone interesting, and he'd just look at them. But eventually, he'd get bored with one person and look around again for another person to focus on. It was out of habit; and it let him lose himself in the music.

He remembered back when they'd formed the band. It was fun then, and it still was, if not more. When they were all around eighteen, except Luna (who was seventeen), the five of them had been in a conversation about Muggle songs and instruments. Out of the blue Luna had mentioned creating their own band, and that had been it. Neville played guitar, Ron was on drums (it gave him an excuse to flip his hair about), Luna controlled the keyboard and sound-effects, and Harry and Hermione switched off between bass guitar and vocals, depending on what voice was needed for the song. What had surprised them the most was that they all latched on to their instruments immediately and, after quite a bit of practice and discussion, their band had _officially _started. Hermione had been delighted to find that her voice was very versatile, and it was the same for Harry's voice; he supposed not noticing it before had something to do with lack of time due to being the target of an insane undead wizard. Ron had a great knack for beats; they had all known this for quite some time, and Hermione had even gotten so frustrated at his tapping on the Gryffindor Common Room table once that she'd yelled at him and stomped off. Neville had shyly admitted that he'd been playing some acoustic guitar since Fourth Year, but had never played before for anyone. He turned out to be a wonderful guitar player, and he, Hermione, and Harry often sat around strumming on their guitars to random tunes. Luna's skills with sound-effects were particularly surprising; it was thanks to her that they could even play and enhance many of their songs. Despite the fact that they only planned on performing already-written Muggle songs, Ron insisted on an authentic Muggle band name; and thus, Captain Paradox was born. They all loved it except Hermione, who had finally agreed simply because it contained a "smart word", as Ron called it.

The only reason they'd been discussing Muggle songs and instruments had been because they were all sufficiently frustrated with the Wizarding World. Ever since the Final Battle at the end of their Sixth (Luna's Fifth) Year, the Daily Prophet and every other newspaper and magazine had printed non-stop articles on everyone involved. This left everybody from the Bloody Baron to Madam Pomfrey being thoroughly fed up, and Dumbledore had finally closed off Hogwarts from reporters. It had eventually calmed down, but only after their Golden Boy had disappeared into the Muggle world with four of his friends when Luna had graduated. It was now almost three years later.

The Muggle bar they were in currently was rather large and had a lot of fans of modern alternative music. They were in the middle of Misery Business by Paramore, and Harry could tell Hermione was enjoying the lyrics she was singing. He supposed it rather related to the Ron-Lavender situation in their Sixth Year.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

Harry couldn't suppress a smile as he thought back on the current love-lives of his band mates. Ron and Hermione were happily dating, as were Luna and Neville. Even though Harry sometimes felt like the fifth wheel, which he supposed he was, they all enjoyed each other too much to care. Ginny had married Dean after graduating, and he was happy for them too. Harry usually kept to himself, sometimes smiling at people in the crowds, but never really taking interest in anyone.

He loved how the mood in the places they played would change so suddenly from song to song, and this was demonstrated when a person in the crowd requested Wine Red by The Hush Sound. Harry had eventually gotten over his nervousness about singing in front of other people, but it would never go away completely. In the beginning, before anyone had ever heard him sing, his band mates had begged him for over a week. When they had realised that it wouldn't happen without force, they had tied him up and said they wouldn't let him go unless he sang.

Just as Hermione was singing the first line (_Who shot that arrow in your throat, who missed the crimson apple?_), Harry spotted a dreadfully familiar head of shoulder-length, shiny black hair in the crowd. Green met black, and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Severus Snape had been the main, unspoken reason that Harry had been so eager to leave the Wizarding World. It hurt him to no end, to know that he would never have a chance with the man. He'd been in love with him since the middle of his Sixth Year, but Harry had stayed as far away as possible. He'd fallen like a pathetic schoolgirl for the Potions professor. But it wasn't just a schoolgirl crush; then again, Harry supposed he couldn't be in love with him if Snape didn't even know. The band didn't discuss it too often, but they all knew how Harry felt about Snape. It was the reason they simultaneously urged him to find someone and yet didn't push him too far.

A sudden nervousness gripped Harry, worse than the first time he'd sung in front of a crowd.

_It hung heavy on the tree above your head  
This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect  
Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars_

Harry braced himself. There was nothing different about singing in front of Snape. He was just like another person in the crowd. When it came time for him to sing, he made sure to not let any of his nervousness float into his voice.

_Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive_

He thought, while Hermione sung her few lines, then joined in again.

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
And there is discord in the garden tonight_

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

_I cut the arrow from your neck  
Stretched you beneath the tree  
Among the roots and baby's breath  
I covered us with silver leaves_

_Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive_

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

Harry had always loved the beat to this song; the lights were dim, but he could still see the obsidian orbs glittering in the crowd.

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

_The sea is wine red (Gloria, we lied)  
This is the death of beauty (this is the time and place)  
The doves have died (Gloria, we lied)  
The lovers have lied (this is the time and place)_

Harry was glad the night was almost over; he didn't think it would take much more to send him running scared like a little girl out the back door. Unfortunately for him, the mood was about to change again with the last song of the night, which Harry's stomach dropped when he heard the request. Save Me by Remy Zero. He'd have to sing alone. In front of Snape.

Neville came back onto the stage and picked up his guitar, and Hermione picked up the bass guitar. Harry moved away the chairs and picked up his bass too, letting Hermione know that they would both be playing the part. She knew that this helped him not to feel awkward whenever he had to sing, so she never argued. As soon as the song began and Harry started singing, he mentally cursed the lyrics to hell.

_I feel my wings have broken  
In your hands  
I feel the words unspoken  
Inside  
When they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want, no  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are fallin' down  
Crawlin' round (and round and round)_

_Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

Harry tried desperately not to look back into the face of the man that unknowingly broke his heart, the man he still loved no matter how hard he tried not to, and no matter the fact that Snape had no idea.

_I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
And I would give you anything you want, no_

_You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawlin' round (and round and round)_

_Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

When the song finally, _finally_, ended, Harry could still feel that breathtaking gaze on him. He kept his eyes everywhere but on _that face_. He really didn't know if he could take this.

And then Hermione announced the bar they'd be playing at the next night, and in his mind, Harry cursed colorfully. That bar would be a lot raunchier than this one. He hoped Snape wouldn't take the initiative and be _there_ too.

People slowly started filing out of the bar, and Harry packed up his bass and helped Ron with the drums. When the bar manager had given them their money and hurried into a back room, and their instruments were all packed up, Harry turned to see if anyone was left in the bar. There was only one person besides the five of them, who was walking towards them now.

Upon seeing Snape, Harry could feel the discreet nervous glances at him from his band members, as if to see if he would hold up. Hermione ran forward to greet their former teacher.

"Professor! What brings you here?" She asked, shaking his hand.

Harry had his back turned and was shrinking the instruments with Ron and Neville, while Luna joined Hermione in greeting Snape. Neville seemed almost as scared as Harry.

"We will need to discuss this in private," came the voice that Harry had day-dreamed and night-dreamed about for six years, but hadn't had the fortune to hear in four.

A minute later when all the shrunken instruments were stuffed in pockets, Harry, Ron, and Neville climbed off the stage to join Luna and Hermione. Harry's mouth felt oddly dry.

"Albus wishes to speak with all of you. I trust you can all Apparate to the Front Gate of Hogwarts?" Snape asked, looking pointedly at Ron.

They hadn't spoken of it, but everyone in the band knew that it was coming time to make some sort of re-entrance into the Wizarding World. Harry knew that Neville probably wanted to see his parents, and Luna her father. As much as Ron didn't enjoy his mother's fawning, Ron missed her nonetheless. Hermione's parents were no problem; in fact, they had even opted to let the group stay at their house for the past couple years, arranging cots around the multi-roomed basement for them. Still, it was obvious that Hermione was missing being around magic all the time. Sure they used household spells, and even had playful duels every now and then in the Grangers' basement, but it wasn't the same. Harry missed it. They all missed it.

"We can Apparate just fine," Ron retorted stubbornly. They had Apparated to abandoned alleyways near all the different bars they played at, and at the end of the night, Disapparated back to Hermione's parents' house. Ron was no master, but he was pretty good at it now.

"Then I shall meet you there momentarily," Snape finished, striding away and out of the bar.

When he had left, they all avoided meeting Harry's gaze for a moment.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked gently. Harry just nodded, because his mouth was still dry and his throat had closed up. Ron and Neville looked worried, but neither said anything. Luna simply patted his arm comfortingly and stated, "It will be alright, Harry." Then— "I wonder what Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with us about."


	2. Chapter 2

~ (edited)

* * *

When they Apparated to Hogwarts, Snape was waiting inside the Front Gate for them, holding his lit wand aloft. He opened the Gate and they strode in one after another. Harry felt like he was coming home; he didn't realise how much he'd missed Hogwarts until now.

It felt strange, walking into the Entrance Hall and up the Marble Staircase in Muggle clothes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a form-fitting black T-shirt. Hermione and Luna had given in to their urges several months ago and dragged him into store after store, resulting in the throwing away of his old wardrobe and the purchase of another. After that, they'd kept threatening to do the same for Ron and Neville, but somehow they'd both avoided it. Unfortunately for Harry, even if he didn't like the clothes, it wasn't as if he had anything else to wear. His hair was just as untidy as it had ever been, as was the length. He was never one for the task of keeping long hair, so it was still short, just how he liked and Neville both kept short hair too.

Neville had changed quite a bit since he'd left school, and the pudge he'd been made fun of for had receded. Ron was just as tall, skinny, long-nosed, and freckled as ever. Hermione's hair had lost the "bush" effect, and now lay in thick curls to the middle of her back. Luna's hair was still the same, long to the small of her back and dirty-blonde; but she was almost as tall as Harry and Hermione now. Hermione had introduced her to Muggle clothes, and they both now almost always wore bright colors. Luna had taken an interest in mismatching knee-high socks.

When they finally reached the Stone Gargoyle, Snape said the password (_"Licorice Wands"_) and they went up the spiraling staircase. Hermione, who was at the front, knocked and opened the door after hearing an "Enter" from within.

Harry smiled as he walked into the familiar round room, taking in the Sorting Hat, numerous unknown instruments on spindly tables, and Fawkes on his perch. Dumbledore, long silver beard and all, sat beaming at them from behind his desk. There were six chairs arranged in front of the desk, and they each sat in one.

"Welcome! It is wonderful to see you all again, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and of course, Professor Snape," Dumbledore said, inclining his head at each of them in turn, from right to left.

They all smiled at him—except Snape, of course—it was good to see that familiar twinkle again.

"I daresay," Dumbledore continued, "That you might be about ready to return to the Wizarding World soon?"

How Dumbledore knew, none of them would ever know; but they just turned to look at each other quickly, then turned back to Dumbledore and nodded.

"In such a case as now, I should like to ask if any or all of you would be interested in teaching or mentoring with a teacher for any particular subject here at Hogwarts?"

All five of their mouths dropped, and it was obvious Snape was doing a lot of work to hold back his opinion on their incompetency for such a thing.

"You're serious, sir?" Harry asked, not quite believing such a wonderful offer.

"Quite, Harry," Dumbledore answered, still smiling at their reactions. "Shall I take your faces as a yes?"

There was quite a lot of vigorous nodding.

"Particular subjects?" Dumbledore prompted. "I know Professor Sprout has been asking about you for ages, Mr. Longbottom. I am sure she would love to mentor you and have you as a teaching aid."

Neville seemed too appreciative for words; he simply nodded again.

"Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked.

Luna hadn't looked this happy since Neville had given her socks with an elephant print on them. "I quite like Charms, sir. I would love to work with Professor Flitwick."

"Excellent, and Mr. Weasley?"

Ron looked like he didn't want to voice what he was thinking. "Well—I was never exactly good at any one subject, sir."

Only Harry heard the small snort Snape gave. Dumbledore appeared thoughtful, then peered at Ron over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. "You were quite the Keeper in Quidditch, were you not? Madam Hooch has been looking for someone to mentor for her job. She has gotten quite restless. I daresay she is eager for retirement."

Ron couldn't hold back a grin.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione hesitated, then said, "Do you think perhaps Madam Pince would like help with the Library, Professor?"

Dumbledore absolutely beamed at her. "Of course! Books always were, and I assume still are, your forte, Miss Granger."

Hermione beamed right back.

The blue gaze turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry was very nervous; the only subject he had ever been good with was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he didn't know if Snape still taught it or if Slughorn had left and given him back the Potions post.

"I don't know, sir."

Dumbledore considered this, then said, "I believe Defense Against The Dark Arts was always your best subject, yes? I am sure you and Professor Snape will work quite well together."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad as he said the last sentence. He had a brief thought that perhaps this had been planned. He glanced nervously at Snape, who was glaring with all his might at the Headmaster, then Harry looked back at Dumbledore and nodded briefly.

Dumbledore was smiling widely. "Excellent, excellent! I shall let the other Professors know at once! Now, while we are here, let's hear about that band of yours," he said, still twinkling.

Hermione took the initiative, and pointed at each band member in turn as she explained

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Oh ho! It is wonderful you have all found the magic of music! And Harry, I was not aware that you sung! I was never informed, my dear boy."

When Luna spoke in her dreamy way, it did nothing to diminish the blush on Harry's cheeks. Snape was in the room, after all. "Oh, he didn't know it either. It took us quite a while to get him to sing for us, we ended up stealing his wand and tying him up."

Dumbledore gave a chuckle, and Snape rose an eyebrow at Harry. If anything, Harry's colour deepened, and he sunk a little bit into the chair.

"I should let you know," Dumbledore continued, "That there is a new pub and music club open in Hogsmeade that would be delighted to have you play for them. There are many witches and wizards that rather enjoy Muggle music."

"Really?" Ron asked. "What's it called?"

"I believe it is called _The Phoenix Nest_. You can imagine why I like the name," he chuckled. "Professor Snape is quite fond of it as well."

Snape scowled. Harry was intrigued. It was interesting to try to picture Snape at a music pub, but then again, Snape had just been at one. He remembered the feeling of the music, the feeling of that gaze on him while he'd sung those last few lines with Hermione.

He gave a small, unnoticed shiver.

Dumbledore went on, "Now, you are welcome to stay here at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, should you wish. You are staying at the Grangers', yes?"

Hermione piped up, "Yes, sir—we can finish up the rest of our appointments and be back here in a week."

"Wonderful! Now, about your quarters . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the bar they were scheduled to play at the next night, Harry's stomach clenched repeatedly. He wasn't sure if Snape would be here or not.

Before they'd left Hogwarts the previous night, it had been agreed that Hermione and Ron would share quarters, as would Luna and Neville. Harry would have his own rooms, all to himself. He didn't know how he would ever get used to such a thing.

They set up their instruments (returned to normal-size in the alleyway) on the stage. Harry noticed that the crowd was overall not wearing a huge amount of clothing; this bar always made him a bit uncomfortable, but the sensuality was rather intriguing. Then he noticed Snape gazing at him from a corner, clutching a drink and looking amused at their choice of bar. Surprisingly, Snape did not seem extremely out of place, but that might've been because he was wearing black trousers and a dark gray collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Harry was startled by how sexy Snape was capable of looking when he put his mind to it.

Harry himself was dressed a little on the skimpy side, if tight faux-leather low-rise black pants and snug white wife beater could be called skimpy. It was simply something that had to be done whenever they played at this bar (more of a club, he supposed), but he and Neville were the only ones that were uncomfortable with it and its unspoken apparel requirements. Ron rather enjoyed the bar, as did Luna and Hermione, who had fun going through gradually skimpier and skimpier outfits until they found the right one. Ron was alright with it so long as Hermione made it clear she was with him, and Neville always blushed and looked away whenever he saw what Luna was wearing.

The thing Harry really didn't like about the bar was the fact that there was a group of girls that always showed up on the nights they played, and did everything in their power to invade Harry's personal space. Considering he was both gay and hopelessly in love with Snape, Harry did not exactly appreciate the attention. One of the songs they were famous for at the bar was Toxic by Britney Spears, which they could perform particularly well because Hermione sung it so well, and because Luna's sound effects were amazing. So, naturally, it was the first song requested when the overhead lights were cut off.

Harry knew the bass part by heart (well, more so than the rest of the songs they played), and so felt very comfortable playing it. Maybe he could show Snape a bit of his Slytherin side tonight . . .

Even though it was dark, Harry could see the smirk that crossed Snape's features when the song began. It sent a thrill through his gut, and Harry smirked as well. His stomach unclenched, and he lost himself in the song. Tonight would be fun.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  


There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

Harry thought, with a small laugh that went unheard through the music, how Ron and Hermione always practically ran to Apparate back to the Grangers' whenever they played here. He could fully understand how the mood, with groups of people dancing seductively in the crowd, would affect them so. He himself was extremely tempted to up and drag Snape off, if not for the fact that he would get hexed into the next millennium, Muggles or not.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of  
poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that  
you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that  
you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  


It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

Harry wondered for a moment about the pandemonium it would have caused if such a mood had been present at the Yule Ball. He gave another unheard snort of amusement; the result would've been not many people left in the Great Hall after approximately ten minutes.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of  
poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that  
you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that  
you're toxic

Don't you know that  
you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of  
poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that  
you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I'm ready now

Cheers went up and Hermione smiled. Harry thought even Neville was enjoying himself. When he heard the next request, which happened to be one of his favourites (despite the lyrics dissing the entirety of males), Harry smirked to himself. People in the crowd started whooping when they realised that they were going to play Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns. Hermione started singing, and although none of the Muggles knew it, she had wandlessly (she was good at that) enhanced the microphone.

Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're believing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back  
With loaded guns

Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

As much as he loved this song, Hermione loved it more. It gave him a funny mental image of Hermione using her books to entrance blokes. Well, Ron wouldn't be too happy about that.

So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes

It's a chance, gonna move  
gonna fuck up your ego  
silly boy, gonna make you cry

Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

He glanced over at Snape. Even though the man wasn't dancing (it would simply be too weird if he was), he looked amazing in the flashing lights. He was leaning against the bar holding his drink, staring intently at Harry, with that smirk still playing upon his face. Tingles erupted all over Harry's body.

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

Harry wondered, for the first time in a while, if Snape really did like him. It certainly seemed so, he didn't see the man looking so focused on Neville or Ron, or even any other person in the club. Hell, Harry didn't even know if Snape swung that way.

If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl  
I will never fall in love with you

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

When the song ended, hoots erupted and they set down their instruments for a break. Hermione dragged Ron off the stage probably into a dark corner somewhere, and Harry grinned to himself. During their breaks, it was usually rap songs that blared out of the speakers, since they themselves were incapable of singing those particular kinds of songs due to lack of a "proper rapper". They'd even discussed it amongst themselves once in the Grangers' basement, and Harry and Ron had laughed themselves sick at the idea of Harry Potter, rapping on stage.

Just as suspected, the beginning beat of Cyclone started playing. He climbed off the stage and into the crowd, but regretted it almost immediately. That group of girls pushed through the crowd and surrounded him and started dancing, giving him no choice but to do what he always did when there was no escape from them: dance.

Harry would never say it, but he was particularly proud of his dancing skills. He'd first realised his skill for it when he was surrounded for the first time by this same group of girls about a year ago. Before then he'd simply sat back and watched the people grinding against each other, wondering in a detached sort of way, what it would be like to join them. As shy as he was, he could only do such things as dancing when forced.

One of the more straight-forward girls positioned herself in front of him and, seeing no chance for escape yet, he moved against her. She pulled his arms around her, and a couple of the other girls moved closer to him, seeing that his guard was particularly low tonight. He typically didn't submit as much as he was, but somewhere deep in his brain he might've just wanted to show off for the dark-headed man in the corner by the bar . . .

As soon as a gap was made in the girls by two passing guys carrying drinks, Harry pulled his arms back and made his way to the bar as quickly as possible. He heard protesting sounds behind him but paid them no attention. By now Cyclone had ended and Stronger (Kanye West) was starting. A trickle of nervousness wound its way around his insides as he arrived at the bar and was handed a glass of some form of alcohol. He said thanks to the barman, took a sip, steeled his nerves, and walked to the corner of the bar where Snape was residing.

The man watched him as he came closer, as if Harry approaching him was very bold. It was now that Harry realised that he hadn't actually spoken directly to Snape since he'd graduated four years ago.

It was a bit hard to hear because of the music, but it wasn't impossible to talk.

"Am I still required to call you 'sir', sir?"

He thought he saw a ghost of a smile flicker on Snape's thin mouth, but it happened so quickly he couldn't be sure.

"As I will be mentoring you, yes, you will still be required to call me 'sir' or 'Professor'."

"Oh." Harry paused for a second, then continued playfully, "Does Dumbledore need to speak with us again, or are you just enjoying the show?"

Snape scowled for a second, then his features cleared. "I will admit that I am merely 'enjoying the show', as you put it. Remarkable microphone Miss Granger used, sounded magically enhanced, if you ask me," he commented, eyes glittering and mouth smirking again.

Harry cleared his throat. He didn't know if it was legal to do such a thing with all these Muggles around. "Er—yes, well . . ."

At that moment, Hermione grabbed his arm. Being dragged along by her other arm was a scowling, but looking like he'd just been thoroughly made-out with, Ron. "Come on Harry, break's over. They want us to do Electropop," she smiled mischievously, cheeks still flushed from whatever her and Ron had just come back from doing.

"Alright, alright, hold on. Don't get any ideas about me doing that skatting-type stuff, though," Harry grinned, shaking off her hand. Hermione left them, dragging Ron behind her back up to the stage. Harry tipped his head back and downed the rest of his drink in one go, then set the glass down on the bar.

"Must go, sir. Shall speak to you soon," Harry, who was still grinning, said to Snape. He then disappeared into the crowd and reappeared up on the stage a moment later.

Electropop by Jupiter Rising, the song they were about to play, was one Hermione dearly loved. She was always trying to get Harry to do the skatting (that's what he supposed it was) at the end, but Harry outright refused. Even if he ever managed to work out how to do it, he didn't want to; it sounded just plain weird to him.

Harry picked up his bass, but Hermione planned on only singing like in their first two songs. When Neville and Ron were ready too, Luna started up the song. Harry sung first, so he prepared himself.

Hey girl what's your name  
L-u-v I see your game  
It's okay I do it too  
Make me want to play with you

Here boy sign the line  
Fools like you don't waste my time  
I ain't game to play with you  
Are you gonna follow through

Step inside we'll take a ride  
Bonnie Clyde you and I  
We can do this do or die  
Why don't we just take a drive

See I'm gangsta I'm gangsta  
We'll play the town prankster  
Using up this bar we play  
Then we make our getaway

Harry loved the chorus to this song. It was so alive, and songs were just overall more fun when it was both he and Hermione singing.

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

He noticed Snape looking slightly amused, but still smirking. Harry wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face with a nice, sound kiss . . . he would've laughed if he didn't have to sing.

Damn girl we're moving fast  
It's a movie who's the cast  
I can be your leading role  
Won't you let me take control

Like Juliet I'm femme fatale  
Take your pick I'll play them all  
Each one satisfies depending on the type of guy

I'm just a nervous type  
Put me in your spotlight  
I can talk this all night long  
Only if we take it home

Oh man that's not what I'm about  


Men without backing out  
That is how I strategize  
So hold your breath and listen right

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

The stalker space-invading girls were in the front, trying to get Harry's attention; too bad the only person he really couldn't stop paying attention to was Snape. The girls were jumping up and down and trying to impress him with their dancing. His eyes just brushed over them.

Don't want to spend this night alone  
Cause you're just what I need  
I'll lock your digits on my phone  
For as much as I tease  
I know this affection may be temporary but  
Nightlike behavior it is necessary  
Look for tonight yes we're doing it right  
But you got my number if you like what you like

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

When the song ended, the girls and everyone else cheered. Someone immediately requested Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. Harry had known the moment that he saw Snape in the bar that he would have to sing by himself again in front of him. He was very glad that the night was almost over.

Overall, it was a song that the entire band enjoyed. Harry, Neville, and Hermione had really fun guitar and bass parts; Ron got a cool beat for the drums and could play as loud as he wanted; and Luna got a break from all the sound effects she did during the other songs.

Snape's eyes lit up with recognition when the song started, and Harry smirked to himself.

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Harry's insides contracted and fluttered when he realised how accurately the chorus lyrics described what he thought about Snape. Merlin, if the man ever concentrated that fire on dancing, he'd be far beyond irresistible . . . Oh great, the girls were trying to dance impressively again.

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  


I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Snape seemed to be using the force of his gaze to its full-extent, making the hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickle and stand on end. He wondered briefly what kind of Muggle songs they could play at _The Phoenix Nest_. Harry doubted they'd be allowed to play Toxic. It was lucky he was singing and knew how to control his voice, because he might've laughed quite noticeably if he hadn't been.

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Harry was very happy when the song ended. _Finally_ they could go home, and he could escape from that piercing gaze that sent tendrils of lust snaking every which way within him. He practically itched from it.

The only reason Hermione didn't announce where they'd be playing at on Friday (it was Tuesday) was because it was half-way across England, so they packed up their instruments quickly and climbed off the stage so the next band could come up. The manager paid them while trying to avoid sloshing drinks. When they were almost out the door, Harry was mobbed by the annoying group of girls.

"Harry, you never called me after I gave you my number when you were here last month!" whined one of the girls he'd danced with. She reminded him annoyingly of Romilda Vane.

"I really cannot talk," he replied hastily, trying in vain to retrieve his wrist from her grasp.

"Why don't you ever call any of us, Harry? You never mentioned a girlfriend," another girl said, pushing her way between two of her friends to get closer to him.

Harry was getting very frustrated. "I do not have a girlfriend, nor do I have any desire to have one," he said stiffly, finally snatching his arm back and following his band mates out the door before the girl-mob could comment or ask any more questions. What he didn't see was the pair of obsidian eyes glittering in a calculating manner, whose owner had heard every word that had been said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast, Harry still couldn't push Snape from his mind.

"I'm glad we don't have to play again 'til Friday, I'm knackered," yawned Ron, slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She took a long drink of her coffee and sighed contentedly.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore offered us _all_ places at Hogwarts," she said. "I'm so excited to be able to rummage through the Restricted Section without needing permission . . ."

Harry smiled. The only thing that had kept him sane for the past three years had been having his four best friends with him. They were seated around the table in the Grangers' basement that they used for when they ate at weird times, so as not to disturb Hermione's parents. And besides that, there simply wasn't room for seven people in the kitchen upstairs.

"I can't wait to see Professor Flitwick again, he was always very kind to me," Luna said dreamily, stealing Neville's cup of tea.

"If we're going there in less than a week, won't we need to buy some robes? I think the last time I wore proper robes was at Luna's graduation," Neville commented while twirling a bit of Luna's hair around a finger.

"Yeah, I suspect we might need some of those," Harry said, grinning. "Dunno how people would react if we wore our Muggle clothes around all the time."

"Have a hissy fit, that's what," laughed Ron. "Especially if you wear those pants you wore last night. Snape couldn't look away—"

Ron received a cuff on the head from Harry, who was blushing profusely. Ron laughed again. "Just telling it like it is, mate."

"I—he—was he really looking at my pants?" Harry gave in, colour creeping up his face.

"Of course, Harry," Luna chimed in. "Along with numerous other parts of you. I was afraid some blithers might've gotten into his brain."

Harry gaped, and Hermione, Ron, and Neville snorted with amusement. "I knew he was staring at me an awful lot, but—I mean—I didn't—"

"He hasn't seen you at all for over three years. I guess he saw something he liked," Hermione said, smiling. Ron snorted again and doubled over with laughter.

"I think Professor Snape and Harry's personalities would work well together," said Luna.

Ron came up for a second to choke out, "Yeah, if they could ever stop trying to kill each other long enough to—" (he ducked down to laugh a bit more) "—tell each other how they feel and snog a bit."

Even Hermione, who usually reprimanded Ron for such statements, couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Harry scowled at them all, but it broke after approximately ten seconds and he grinned, face still flushed. "Come on, you lot. There's nothing to do around here today, and we need robes."

Neville, who was still smiling, said, "Right. On to Diagon Alley!"

**x**

When they arrived in Diagon Alley by way of The Leaky Cauldron and weren't immediately recognized, they sighed in relief that their glamours had worked. All five of them had charmed such things as their hair and eyes different colours; Harry had made his hair light brown and his fringe a bit longer so as to fully hide his scar. He knew he'd have to remove the glamour to access his Gringotts vault, but they all felt it extremely necessary for the walk there.

Since Harry had inherited vast amounts of gold, silver, bronze, and who knew what else when he came of age as the last Potter heir, he had told his band mates that under no conditions would they be paying for anything they bought today. He had no clue what to do with that kind of money, and hadn't even touched any of it yet.

Though the goblin that had helped him had been slightly suspicious even after he'd removed his glamour momentarily inside Gringotts and handed over his wand for inspection and his key for the vault, Harry made it out all right with five large sack-fulls of jangling coins. He handed one sack each to Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione, gave them all glares as if to say '_I dare you to protest_', and they exited Gringotts.

Luna and Hermione headed off to some Witch's robe shop, while Ron, Harry, and Neville went to Madam Malkin's. Within the hour they left the shop, shrunken bags of innumerable robes in their pockets, and went to find Hermione and Luna in the Witch's robe shop they were still in.

Hermione was having a set of dark blue robes for casual daywear fitted to her, and Luna was flicking through dress robes. Harry himself, along with Ron and Neville, had bought a couple of sets of dress robes back in Madam Malkin's. Neville went to suggest a dress for Luna that would match her eyes (when not under a glamour), and Harry sat down beside Ron in a chair by the window.

"I don't understand how anyone could enjoy shopping," Ron whispered into Harry's ear, watching with wide fearful eyes as their two women band mates continued to rifle through the store.

Finished with their robe purchases and feeling a bit like they were doing Hogwarts school shopping again, the five went on to buy quills, ink, parchment, and even humor Hermione by letting her peek through a few books in Flourish and Blotts. Exhausted, but luckily having shrunk everything bought, they exited back out of the Leaky Cauldron, removed their glamours, and went to have lunch at a Muggle restaurant round the corner.

**x**

Monday night saw Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Harry lounged out on several mattresses dragged together on the floor of the Grangers' basement. They had a couple bottles of Firewhisky that they'd bought in Diagon Alley (along with some hangover potion for the next morning), and were planning on thoroughly enjoying their last night of "freedom". They were also already a bit tipsy.

"When we all have our different quarters in Hogwarts," began Ron, "We'll have to do stuff like this on the weekends."

"Or we could go to that _Phoenix Nest_ place," Luna added.

"At least we'll actually be allowed to have alcohol now at Hogwarts, and not be forced to sneak it in," Harry grinned.

Neville's face lit up. "Remember that time in Sixth Year when Seamus and Dean tried to sneak in Muggle beer?"

Ron snorted. "Yeah. Hermione went 'Prefect' on them. Suspect she kept it for herself—"

"_I_ wouldn't have had to confiscate it if _you_, Ronald Weasley, had done your job as a Prefect," Hermione said stubbornly. "And as for what I did with confiscated objects, that's none of your business."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry, laughing. "Then why did all the girls in your dormitory have headaches the next morning, eh?"

Hermione looked around shiftily, then sagged. "Alright, fine, we might've drank one . . . or two . . . or five . . . each—"

"But by Seventh Year Seamus and Dean had learned how to sneak 'em past you," Ron said smugly, effectively cutting off her line of speech that most likely should have been cut off sooner. "We got amazingly drunk a few times, don't exactly remember too well, of course—something about Neville and jumping from bed to bed—"

Neville interrupted. "Don't ask me. I can't remember stuff as it is. All I know is I woke up wearing pants that weren't mine."

Luna giggled. Hermione said, "What? And you didn't invite me?"

Ron ignored her, and said something completely random. "I say we make bets!"

Luna, swaying a bit, asked, "What about?"

Ron continued, "Things that'll happen at Hogwarts. What colour our rooms will be, what food will be served for dinner when we get there, how long it'll take Harry and Snape to get together—"

Harry whacked Ron upside the head with his pillow. Despite himself, he couldn't suppress a smile. Then another thought hit him, and the smile faded. "Really, though—I don't even know if he'd be interested in me. He only sees my father, or some shit like that—"

But Luna spoke. "Harry, I think if you give it time and work certain issues out, Snape will see what a wonderful person you are. I'd be amazed if he was still trying to fool himself into thinking you were your father reborn."

Everybody stared at her. "Weren't you just swaying a minute ago?" Hermione asked.

Luna's serious stance broke and she giggled and fell against Neville.

"Yes, definitely bets," Ron said a moment later, as though nothing unusual had happened; which, since it was Luna, nothing unusual _had_ happened. "But what to bet with?"


	5. Chapter 5

When the five of them arrived at the Front Gate of Hogwarts the next day at noon, no one was there.

"Ooh, I know," said Ron excitedly. "Somebody do one of those Patronus message thingies—"

"Ron, are you implying that you can't?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Are we supposed to be able to?" Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna asked at the same time.

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. But it's rather a shame that you all have places at _Hogwarts_, and you don't know how to conjure a Patronus message!"

"It's not our fault no one ever showed us," Harry said grumpily. He was still half-asleep, and the hangover potion made him slightly drowsy.

Within minutes, the sweeping, black-robed form of Severus Snape could be seen making his way to the Front Gate. Harry was all of a sudden wide-awake.

The man opened the gates, and Harry couldn't help but notice the black eyes linger ever-so-slightly on his robed chest.

"I will show you to the locations of your quarters. Follow me," he drawled, eyeing them like a group of pesky first-years. He then took off at a fast pace back to the Castle, and they had to run to catch up to him.

Neville and Luna's quarters were hidden behind a portrait of a ruffled-looking witch stirring a cauldron one corridor over from the Charms classroom. When the main room's colour was revealed to be blue, Harry saw Neville reluctantly deposit something in Luna's hand.

They left Neville and Luna and went to another portrait on the fourth floor, this time of a moody monk that made you say '_please_' along with the password. Inside were Hermione and Ron's quarters, and when their main room was revealed to be a neutral tan color, another something switched hands from a scowling Ron to a triumphant Hermione.

Ron, wanting to see Harry's quarters, left Hermione to unpack her things while Snape led them up to yet another portrait (a cheery man that wore a neck-ruff not unlike Nearly-Headless Nick's) that was on the same floor as Gryffindor Tower.

"Orange?!" Ron howled in distress when he caught sight of the main room in Harry's quarters. Snape was frowning impatiently at the two of them from where he was standing propping the portrait hole open. "Oh for the love of Merlin, Harry . . . two lost already . . ."

"Pay up," Harry grinned wickedly, holding out an upturned palm.

Grumbling something vaguely sounding like "Women always win", Ron dug in his pocket and retracted a stick of gum, placing it on Harry's palm.

**x**

After Snape had left, and Ron had run off yelling about how he bet on the colour of the loo in Neville and Luna's quarters, Harry pulled out his miniature trunk from his pocket and returned it to its normal size with a tap of his wand.

He also enlarged the bag of many robes from the Wednesday before, and began the laborious task of hanging them up in the polished oak wardrobe in his bedroom.

The bedroom was easily his favourite room. The actual walls and carpet were bright shades of gold, while the bedcovers and other things around the room were varying tones of dark purple. He was surprisingly happy that the closest any room had come to Gryffindor red was the main room, which as Ron had pointed out, was orange. Everything in the high dome-ceilinged room was some shade of orange, whether it be light gold, a retina-damaging carrot colour, or something in between. The large gothic windows let sunshine pour into the room, igniting all the variations of the colour. Harry imagined it would look even grander at night with a fire crackling in the hearth.

Once all his robes were hung up, Harry went back to his trunk and extracted his laptop. Dumbledore had made special arrangements and altered the Castle's magic slightly so that laptops could work, and had also established an internet connection. He, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione each had their own laptop for e-mail, and they also used them for music purposes. It was essential, if they wanted to continue their band, that they have constant access to music and the internet.

He set the laptop on the desk in the corner of the main room, and turned it on. In his inbox was an e-mail from Hermione telling him to come down to her and Ron's quarters; Luna and Neville would be meeting them there too. He hastily shut off the laptop and shed his outer robes, leaving him in dark khaki trousers and a navy blue knit shirt that had the sleeves ending just past his elbows. It was too warm this time of year to be wearing those robes around all the time.

He swept out of his rooms, setting the password to '_Firebolt_'. When he arrived at the portrait of the moody monk, he said the password and please, and stepped into the tan-colored main room. The rest of the band was already seated comfortably on the assorted couches and chairs, discussing something.

Hermione, who had a laptop open in front of her, started excitedly, "Harry! I've just found this really cool song that needs a male voice—we could play it for when we perform at _The Phoenix Nest_—"

But Ron cut her off. "Mate, this song is wicked. You might've heard it before, but we've never actually played it."

Ron was promptly scowled at by Hermione, but she turned back to her laptop and clicked something, then a song started playing. Harry sat down on a couch opposite Ron and Hermione.

When it ended, Harry looked at them with a huge smile. "It's perfect."

"Now listen to _this_ song. If you sang it, it'd be hilarious—falsetto stuff, of course," Ron said, grinning wickedly. He reached across Hermione and clicked a couple times on the laptop before another song started playing. Harry recognized it, unfortunately, as Grace Kelly by Mika.

"_Ron_," Harry said in horror. "I am _not_ singing that in public! I don't want to add anything more to my non-manly qualities—"

"It would be rather entertaining to hear you sing falsetto, Harry," Luna interrupted dreamily. Neville looked like he was trying to restrain laughter at the thought of Harry with a high voice.

"Non-manly, Harry?" Ron snorted with amusement. "Being gay doesn't necessarily make you unmanly. I mean, you've only got about a zillion girls chasing after you in that one club."

Harry glowered at him. "Don't remind me."

This time Neville did laugh; so did everyone else.

**x**

When they were sat along the Head Table that evening, Harry won himself another piece of gum.

"How could you have known it would be Shepherd's pie?" Ron asked in a distressed voice from his seat next to Harry, devouring said pie.

Harry was rather nervous, since Snape was sitting on his right talking to Dumbledore. "Dunno."

"Ah, well. I'm positive that I'll get the third bet right. You just watch, it'll be February that it'll happen," Ron said smugly.

Harry blushed, remembering that the third bet had been about how long it would take him and Snape to get together. If ever.

"When did Hermione say?" Harry asked nervously.

"I think she said Christmas. Load of bollocks, if you ask me," Ron said around a mouthful of potatoes. He still ate the same unbelievable amounts of food at every meal.

"If I had been able to bet on that one, I think I would've said in about two hundred years," Harry said.

"Better late than never," Ron grinned. "By the way, start practicing your falsetto voice."

Harry's previous look of horror returned. "I am _not_ singing that song in public. _Ever_."

"Then you'll have to sing it for us once in private. _I can be brown, I can be blue—_"

"Fine, maybe once in private, but _never again_—"

"_I can be violet sky!"_

At this point Hermione, who was sitting on Ron's other side, poked him sharply in the ribs. Harry could've sworn he heard Snape give a slight snort.

"Alright, alright! Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron grumbled, spearing another potato. "I dunno about falsetto, Harry. Maybe those girls'll leave you alone if you just sing Britney Spears with Hermione instead."

Harry choked a little bit on the broccoli he was swallowing. "What the—"

"You want a piece of me?"

Harry couldn't help it. He started laughing. "At least now I know where the rest of that Firewhisky went."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was very nervous for his first "training session" or "mentoring activity" or "torture-you-with-my-sexiness meeting", or whatever they were officially called. He had received a short note by owl telling him to meet Snape in his office at two. He was not exactly sure yet how Snape would react to him, seeing as he hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk.

Since they had just arrived yesterday, Harry was still unpacking some of his stuff. Before he left for certain doom in the dungeons, Harry stowed away the Invisibility Cloak in a dresser drawer and stuffed the entirety of his boxer compilation in the next drawer over. Realising that it would probably be best not to stall anymore, and that he only had ten minutes to get to Snape's office, he set out into the corridor.

When he reached the dreadfully familiar door, he paused, took a deep breath, and knocked. After hearing a "Come in", he tentatively pushed open the door and entered the room which gave him the immediate instinct to run away now and never come back. Ever again.

But despite that very _very_ strong instinct, he stayed put. Snape looked up from his desk where he was doing some sort of paperwork, and said, "You will have to go past the doorframe if we are to make any progress, Potter."

Harry cleared his throat. "Right," he mumbled. Snape watched him step carefully further into the room.

"I am not going to throw things at you, Potter. Sit," he said, pointing at the chair opposite his desk.

Harry, still slightly cautious and doubting that Snape would not throw things at him again if given the opportunity, warily sat himself in the chair. Snape pushed aside the papers on his desk and steepled his fingers in a way vaguely Dumbledore-like, but much more menacing. He surveyed Harry expressionlessly for a moment, during which Harry's skin crawled with the urge to disappear deep into some hole in the earth, and then spoke.

"In a year's time, if you somehow miraculously manage to grasp both the material from the subject and the ability to hold the awareness of an entire class-full of Neanderthals, you will become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and I will revert to my position as Potions Master. Horace Slughorn will return to retirement at such a time. Despite that I have worked tirelessly for this teaching position since before you were born and am highly more qualified, it is the Headmaster's wishes that you acquire this responsibility. Therefore, you must take into account the vast amount of work and concentration you will have to endure to go through with this arrangement, and I expect you to fully apply yourself and more. If I find you incapable of doing such, I shall speak with Dumbledore and tell him so."

Harry gulped. He had a feeling this would not be much more pleasant than Occlumency lessons. And judging by how those ended, the outlook for this did not look too sunny either.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Well? Do you plan on directing every effort possible to this or shall I inform Dumbledore of your incompetency?"

Harry was quite used to the constant insults, and therefore he was not bothered. "I am going to work for it, sir."

The older man sneered at him; he had possibly been hoping for Harry to back down. "You'd better."

He felt rather like an insect being burned alive by a magnifying glass.

"Before we even breach the issue of holding the attention of a classroom," Snape went on, "You will be thoroughly restudying every topic of the syllabus from First Year to Seventh Year. Once finished, you will be expected to know the information by heart and have done extra research beyond that which is expected of you. Your first assignment is to write a research paper on vampires and every aspect of their lives. It will be due Saturday, on which day you will return here to hand it in at four o'clock, no later. You will receive further direction then."

Harry must've looked very confused, because Snape continued lazily, "Question?"

He felt rather ridiculous, but it was essential to ask. "How much should I write?"

Snape looked at him pointedly. "As much as it takes. You are dismissed if there are no more questions."

Harry rose from the chair and just as he was about to take the last step out the door, he stopped. Turning around, he said, "Sir?"

The head which had bent back over the many scrolls of parchment looked up irritably, and without saying anything, looked at Harry as if to say, 'Yes?'

Chewing his lip and looking back nervously, Harry managed to decide that he pretty much had to say it now, or look stupid. "Thank you." Then he swept out the door, closing it quickly and quietly behind him.

**x**

After spending the remaining hours till evening hunting the library for books relevant to vampires and flipping tirelessly through them, Harry went to Neville and Luna's quarters, where they had all planned to meet up.

Sitting around on various blue-toned couches, they had dinner (courtesy of an ecstatic Dobby) and discussed their first lessons.

"Professor Flitwick was wonderful," Luna said happily, munching on a bit of asparagus. "He says if we have free time he'll even teach me some rarely-known but very useful charms for household chores."

"Madam Hooch is strict, but I suppose it's all for the best," Ron managed to get out while consuming an entire baked potato, skin and all.

"Professor Sprout is great, too. I'm so excited to learn even more about plants," Neville breathed, just as happily as Luna.

Hermione was by far the happiest of them all. "Free roam of the library! I can't believe it! All those books, just sitting waiting to be read . . ." She dropped off gazing vacantly at the wall with a smile on her face.

"Didn't you already read the entire Library when we were here before?" Ron asked.

He was waved off by Hermione's hand. "Not _all_ of it. _A lot_ of it, but not _all_ of it. And then there's the Restricted Section!"

Hermione sunk into a cheerful stupor again, but all of a sudden snapped out of it and looked at Harry. "What about you, Harry? I saw you poring over the vampire section. How was Snape? Did he give you a lot of work?"

"_Professor_ Snape, Hermione," Ron mocked.

He was waved off again impatiently. "Really, what happened?"

All four turned to look at him while he spoke. "Well, I went to his office, and he just said stuff about how it'd be tons of work. He assigned me a research paper on vampires due Saturday, and when I asked how much to write, he just said 'As much as it takes.' Now I'm clueless."

Hermione gazed at him with concern, then said, "If it were me, I would write about two-and-a-half yards, just to be on the safe side."

Harry and Ron gaped at her. "More than his height, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes. I'm sure if you did, it would impress Snape," she answered, shrugging.

"Judging by the amount of books full of vampire information, I doubt that'll be hard to do," Harry sighed. "Except for the whole reading them all and then writing the paper thing."

"And I thought a three foot essay on the founding of the official Quidditch League was tough," Ron said incredulously.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when Harry woke up and walked stretching and yawning into the main room of his quarters, he was surprised to find several packages piled on one of the sofas. Only then did he remember, like a glowing neon sign suddenly turned on in the dark, blinding you with its unexpected appearance: BIRTHDAY.

Grinning like an idiot, he hurled himself into a seat next to the sofa littered with presents and started opening them.

Ron had given him some new strings for his acoustic guitar that he used occasionally to practice or play; In the package from Hermione was a small book of lullaby sheet music; Luna had bought him a tiny glass figurine to add to his collection of non-existent creature statuettes that grew every Christmas and birthday; Neville's gift was a replacement watch for the ratty thing that had been hanging off his wrist for the past year; Hagrid had sent a birthday cake that reminded him fondly of the first time he had met the man(-giant?), which happened to be exactly eleven years ago; and Dumbledore had even sent him several boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Harry couldn't've asked for better friends, not even counting the fact that they'd remembered his birthday and he'd forgotten.

When he went down to breakfast, it seemed the band and all the staff besides Madam Pince, Filch, and Professor Trelawney were already seated and eating. Several cheers went up as they saw him enter, and he grinned, blushing profusely.

An uncoordinated round of "Happy Birthday" ended as he took a seat between Professor Sprout and Hagrid. "Been eleven years since I knocked down the door to that ol' hut an' told yeh about bein' a wizard an' all! It still amazes me 'ow you survived ten years with those wretched Muggles . . ."

Harry laughed as he grabbed some toast. "They weren't that bad, Hagrid."

"Not that bad, eh?" Hagrid chortled, downing something that looked suspiciously not like pumpkin juice. "One o' the few times in my life I've ever been so insulted, those Muggles! Callin' you and yer parents freaks an' stickin' you in a cupboard! Served 'em right, that little round one gettin' a tail!"

Harry laughed again, even though he was pretty sure Hagrid had just confessed to doing illegal magic. "The only thing little about Dudley is his brain. And anyways, it's thanks to him I can run so fast."

Ron snorted from a couple seats over. "Shame I missed seeing him eat that Ton-Tongue toffee."

"I must admit that they were quite entertaining when I came to take you to the Burrow before your Sixth Year, Harry. They seemed a bit reluctant to accept the drinks offered to them," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling at the memory. Harry remembered the glasses knocking into the skulls of the Dursleys, and how Dumbledore had seemed to be enjoying himself .

Professor McGonagall gave a short sniff. "Worst Muggles I've ever laid eyes on."

"Yeah, they were rotten, Harry," Ron continued, sliding a second omelet onto his plate. "Locking you in your room and putting bars on your window like a convict! You were right skinny when we brought you back to the Burrow before Second Year, Mum near had a heart attack. Well, Mum nearly always has a heart attack, and it might've been added to by us leaving without a note in the middle of the night, but still."

Snape, sneering at the end of the table, looked half annoyed at the presence of the band members and half trying not to show that he was interested in hearing what they were saying. Harry rather thought he probably wanted explanations for some of the strange happenings when the five of them had been students, such as the Polyjuice potion ingredients and flying car in Second Year, along with the Gillyweed in Fourth Year.

"Alright, enough reminiscing, you lot," Harry said with an amused smile. He grabbed another slice of toast and made for the door. "Thank you for the gifts, they're wonderful. See you in the Library, Hermione."

**x**

When Harry stopped in front of the portrait to his quarters that evening to say the password, he was ambushed by Hermione and Luna, who dragged him away forcefully while giggling.

"What are you both doing?" Harry managed to say, while being tugged along the corridor.

"You'll see!" They teased, hoisting him up a flight of stairs.

When they stopped, Harry immediately realized where they were. But instead of the blank stretch of wall where he remembered being required to pace three times for a door to appear, the door was already there. Hermione hauled it open and pulled him inside, Luna bringing up the rear.

Inside the Room of Requirement was a large oval table with lots of people seated around it. The lights were dimmed slightly to ease the mood, but he could still identify everyone clearly. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape (looking like he'd been dragged in by force), Hagrid, Ron, Neville, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Yet another loud rendition of "Happy Birthday" started when he entered, ending a little bit after he'd been seated between Seamus and Bill. Hermione and Luna hurriedly took their seats on either side of Neville.

"I should've known you'd do something like this," Harry laughed.

Food appeared on the plates and platters before them, just like at the Welcoming Feast in the Great Hall. Everyone reached for something and passed trays around.

"You five have grown since we last saw you," Remus stated, taking a platter handed to him by Tonks.

"We wouldn't know, what with seeing each other every day," Ron laughed. He was slowly accumulating a mass of edibility on his plate.

"It's wonderful to see that you've all been eating well, especially you, Harry," Mrs. Weasley was smiling all over. "You were always skin and bones whenever you came to the Burrow, dear."

"Yeah, Mum, you were forever shoving seventh helpings at him," Fred joked.

"Barely got any food for ourselves," George added with a wink.

"How's the shop?" Harry asked, attempting to change the subject. It worked, because Fred and George immediately launched into the topic.

"Making loads off a new line of talking action-figures—"

"—one of everybody in the war—"

"—bloody hilarious, is what they are—"

"No doubt what mine says," Moody said in his rough voice. Fred and George smiled before answering.

"Constant vigilance, o' course!"

People were laughing all through the conversation, and were soon discussing what each person's action-figure said.

"—and You-Know-Who's gives this long elaborate speech on how he plans to kill you."

This started another round of laughter. People had calmed down enough about the war to joke about Voldemort now, apparently. Snape was looking slightly murderous at not being able to leave.

When everyone had finished eating and was indulging in random conversation, Tonks piped up and said the one thing that Harry had dreaded.

"Why don't you play for us?"

Harry shrunk a bit in his chair and stuttered. It would be fine if he could just play bass, but he knew they'd insist on him singing. "I—I really don't—"

But it was too late, because about ten feet beyond the table a makeshift stage with all the necessary instruments was coming into existence, thanks to the Room of Requirement's sensing that someone wanted it.

Many triumphant grins were turned in Harry's direction when the stage appeared.

"Alright, you win," Harry gave up, but he was smiling nonetheless.

"May I choose the song, Harry?" Luna asked eagerly.

"Sure, Luna," he said. Better her than Ron or Hermione; they might make him sing Grace Kelly by Mika.

"I think Everything by Michael Buble showcases your voice quite nicely," she said, nodding vaguely. Neville, Hermione, and Ron made sounds of agreement and Harry's stomach clenched. It didn't look like he had much of a choice in the matter.

Harry turned hopefully to Hermione. "You sure you don't want to sing?"

She smiled back mischievously. "You're not getting out of this now, Harry."

He slumped, but followed the rest of the band up to the stage. There was only one bass guitar, so he decided that this was one hundred percent not fair because, hey, it was his birthday. But it didn't matter, he was doing this against his will.

Everyone from the table had stood up and were gathered around the stage expectantly. All except Snape, Moody, and Percy were beaming from ear to ear.

Luna started the song, and soon the drums and both guitars had joined in. Harry started singing, and found it wasn't hard to find what to do with the rest of himself when he didn't have a guitar to hold on to.

You're a falling star, You're the get away car  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to see

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true  
Cause you can see it when I look at you

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

Remus was holding onto Tonks, just as Dean was to Ginny, Bill was to Fleur, and Mr. Weasley was to Mrs. Weasley. They all looked like they were enjoying themselves, and Dumbledore was smiling more than ever.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well

And you light me up, when you ring my bell  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space  
You're every minute of my everyday

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do

Moody was swaying from side to side and clutching his cane. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were both dabbing at their eyes and Dumbledore patted McGonagall's elbow. Fred and George were discreetly doing air guitar motions, while Seamus laughed and flicked them both in the head. Harry was exceptionally glad that the song didn't exactly _say_ that he was singing to a girl. It twinged something in him when he had to sing those. Snape looked a bit pensive, but it might've been a trick of the eye.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything  
You're every song, and I sing along  
'Cause you're my everything  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Clapping could be heard while Fred, George, Seamus, and Dean were whooping. Harry couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Weasley was near tears, and Remus was grinning. Dumbledore couldn't've looked happier if someone gave him twenty pairs of wool socks.

They all set down their instruments and as soon as they stepped down from the stage, it disappeared. Since he hadn't gotten to hug anyone yet, Harry went around and embraced Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Fleur while people chatted and the other band members did the same. Harry even shook hands with Dumbledore, and got clapped on the back by both the Weasley twins and his old dorm mates. When he hugged Ginny, he felt something against his stomach that must have been hidden by the lighting.

Harry pulled back and looked at Ginny in surprise. "Ginny! Are you—?"

She smiled, and Dean appeared beside her, looping his arm through hers. "Sorry Gin, he got to it before we could say anything," Dean laughed.

Everybody stared at them in confusion. It was now that they noticed Ginny was positively glowing. "I'm pregnant. Three months along."

Immediately the noise level picked up with congratulations and whoops of glee. Mrs. Weasley pushed through everyone and flung herself on Ginny, now crying freely. The rest of the Weasley family gathered around them, enormous smiles on their freckled faces.

"Didn't see that one coming," said Fred, beaming.

"So, when will it be—around February?" Hermione piped up, counting on her fingers.

"Boy or girl, d'you know?" Percy was asking.

"We want it to be a surprise," Ginny managed to say from somewhere underneath her sobbing mother.

"We should bet on it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"What?" Ron said. "I need to stash up on candy, if I'm gonna be a good uncle."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day passed in a flurry of food, books, and the occasional visit to the bathroom. Friday night when he went to bed, Harry couldn't sleep. He didn't really even know why; he'd had a good day, gotten a lot of writing done, and he was tired. So why couldn't he sleep?

To pass the time, he thought back to when he'd first started noticing Snape in a "more than friendly" manner. Well. He'd never exactly thought of Snape in a friendly way, but . . . eh, whatever.

It had freaked him out, Harry mused as he flipped over and threw a dark purple pillow over his head. He had denied it to himself for over a month before finally coming to terms with the fact that yes, he was attracted to Severus Snape, the man his father and godfather had detested. He quite honestly didn't care about the age difference; a person's a person, he thought.

Snape had been his usual cruel self, not even taking notice when Harry stopped responding to his comments with anger. That was about the time that the Final Battle happened, and afterwards Harry had sunken into a deep depression. People thought it was some strange life crisis about finally defeating Voldemort, but that wasn't it. It was Snape; Snape and the fact that he would never think of Harry as anything more than something to dump his hate for James Potter and Sirius Black on. Harry had realized that it was more than attraction.

Then Seventh Year had happened. A year gone and past, and still nothing had changed between himself and the Potions Master. Harry was still detested, scrutinized, and insulted by him. By the Christmas holidays of Seventh Year, Ron and Hermione had noticed him eating less and tried to talk to him. They finally succeeded around March, by which time Harry weighed little more than he usually did when he arrived back at Hogwarts after a summer at the Dursleys'. They, along with Neville and Luna, began to talk things through and get his mind on other things, resulting in a slight lift of Harry's spirits and the beginning of a close bond between the five.

Then, a year of staying at the Burrow and helping out at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes later, they'd had the conversation about forming the band. It had been during Luna and Ginny's Easter holidays, and Luna had stayed at the Burrow. They'd all five been up late one night with some Firewhisky, courtesy of Fred and George, and the discussion had happened.

They stayed just long enough after Luna's graduation to attend Ginny and Dean's wedding the next week, but then they left. They had stayed in random places for yet another year, practicing their instruments and planning more aspects of their band. When it had been decided that they were ready to start performing, Hermione told them it was ridiculous to keep moving around and therefore she would ask her parents if they could stay with them.

It had all worked out of course, and a month into living at the Grangers' and performing at several different bars/clubs, Hermione and Ron had finally succumbed to their attraction to one another. Another three months later and Luna and Neville had done the same.

Throughout all this, Harry had simply minded his own business and done his best to forget about Snape. Too bad his best was simply not good enough, because the man haunted his sleep at least five times a month in many different varieties of dreams, no matter what kinds of distractions he used.

Change of topic, Harry thought, scratching his nose. Alright, singing, think about singing. He had always felt a bit awkward about his singing performances, though it didn't show; he tried not to be flashy with his voice, even if his friends said it was great. Hermione and Ron were forever trying to get him to sing with more "passion", as they called it. Then Ron would laugh at the mental image.

Harry rolled back over, removing the pillow from his face and flinging it with sudden anger at the wall. He was so screwed up, he decided, what with his crappy self-confidence, being the main target of a deranged evil psycho, Snape as his object of unrequited love, the need to play a song on his guitar _right now_, and those stupid glasses!

Okay, calm down. Don't blame random things for your own idiocy, he thought. Though, his glasses _were_ forever blocking out people. He sometimes felt, because '_the eye is the window to the soul_' (as they say), his glasses were his shield from letting people see him. They were a wall between the world and his heart; no one should be bothered with him anyways. He'd done his duty when he'd killed Voldemort.

He flung off the thick sheets and scurried out of bed, pulling on his glasses and rummaging around in his trunk for what he was looking for. Finally he located it and his wand, and enlarged the acoustic guitar to its normal size. He carried it over to his birthday presents and, with a flick of his wand, replaced the old strings on the guitar with the new ones from Ron. Another flick, and it was properly tuned.

Settling the strap over his head, he walked into the main room and seated himself on the low coffee table. He set a fire in the hearth with a quick '_Incendio!_' and situated himself with his hands in position. He was right; the room did look amazing at night with the fire warming it. A bit calmer, he began to play and sing from memory. (A/N: _Acoustic_ version of Crashed, by Daughtry)

Well I was movin' at the speed of sound  
Head spinnin' couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was goin' down Yeah, Yeah  
Where I been, well it's all a blur  
What I was lookin' for, I'm not sure  
Too late and didn't see it coming Yeah,  
Yeah

Then I crashed into you  
and I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
like a runaway train  
You will consume me  


But, I can't walk away

Somehow I couldn't stop myself  
Just wanted to know how it felt  
Too strong I couldn't hold on Yeah, Yeah  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened  
Where we're headed, there's just no knowin' Yeah, Yeah

And then I crashed into you  
and I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But, I can't walk away

From your face, your eyes  
are burning into me  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need  
Oh, just what I need

And then I crashed into you  
and I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But, I can't walk away

Then I crashed into you

And then I crashed into you

And then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But I can't walk away

Harry sung the last part not with a loud voice, but softly, attempting to somehow smooth over the cut in his heart. He'd been compulsively playing his acoustic guitar ever since he had been any good at it. He had often run to the bathroom at the Grangers' and cast a silencing charm just so he could have some time alone to play and sing. Somehow, it helped. He already felt much calmer.

Putting out the flames with yet another flick, he stood up off the low table and walked back into his bedroom. He shrunk the guitar and placed it back in his still-not-completely-unpacked trunk to use later, setting his wand on the nightstand. The new watch on his wrist read 3:06. He sat on the bed and lay back down, but didn't pull the sheets up over his pajama-clad self.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up freezing, and in a bad mood. He couldn't have been asleep for more than two hours, because he could just barely see a sliver of light on the horizon out the window. He summoned his wand and pulled up the covers, casting a heating charm on the sheets. He lay like that, not really thinking about anything, for another couple hours, trying and failing to get back to sleep. At almost seven o'clock, he gave up and left the warm bed for the shower.

His mood eased a bit during the morning, and by the time he was just finishing up the last bits of his six-foot-long research paper, he felt perfectly content. Checking his watch, he saw that it was 3:30 and hurriedly rolled up the work, not forgetting to stow his quill and ink in the bag on his shoulder before he left. Hermione wished him luck as he swept out the Library doors.

Even though it was more than possibly the best work he'd ever done in his school career, Harry couldn't help but be nervous at what Snape might think of it. It was a definite that he wouldn't be getting any praise, but hopefully the criticism would be left to a minimum. Hopefully.

Harry sat uncomfortably in the same chair he'd occupied during the Occlumency lessons while Snape read his paper. The man's face betrayed nothing, the only sign of life the rapid back-and-forth movements of his eyes. It took a surprisingly short time, and fifteen minutes after Harry had entered the office, Snape rerolled the parchment back up.

He took his time staring Harry down, and Harry would've bet anything that the man knew exactly how uncomfortable it was making him. Finally, Snape said in a slightly accusatory tone, "Did Granger help you?"

Harry looked up from gazing at a somewhat rusty inkpot in surprise. Looking Snape in the eye so he would know he was telling the truth, Harry replied, "I didn't receive any help, sir."

Snape's eyes narrowed marginally. Harry averted his gaze; he felt the all-too-familiar feeling similar to being examined like an insect. It was worse than feeling like an insect being fried by a magnifying glass; either way, though, he still felt like a comparatively smaller being than who he was being surveyed by.

"There is room for improvement, Potter," Snape said, but Harry could tell it was killing him to not have much to insult him for. "Aside from this, Dumbledore has recently informed me that in addition to the work that I have already said you will be doing, he wishes for me to give you practical dueling lessons, in which you will become reacquainted with certain magic that I am highly doubtful you have used in the past couple years. During such lessons, I will attempt to teach you to use non-verbal spells more often and effectively, as well as strengthening any reflexes and learning how to calculate your opponent's actions."

Harry looked at him in disbelief. He'd get dueling lessons? Wow! Oh wait . . . Snape would be teaching him. "When will these lessons take place, sir?"

Snape smirked. "Your first lesson is scheduled to take place in five minutes."

If Snape had planned on purposefully disrupting any of Harry's plans with his band mates, then he was sorely mistaken. They hadn't planned on doing anything this evening. Harry's eyes widened a bit at the bluntness, but he quickly righted himself and nodded with anticipation. Snape stood and made for the door. "Follow me."

He led them to a large empty classroom one corridor over, that looked ideal for their purpose. Once inside the room with the door shut, he turned on Harry and, without giving any warning, began attacking. Harry soon lay flat on his back, groaning from the impact. Snape came to stand over him, smirking and twirling his wand lazily in his right hand. "Pity."

Ignoring his protesting muscles, Harry shoved himself up off the ground into a standing position. He glared at Snape. "Care to do this _fairly_, _sir_?" he ground out.

Snape ignored the glare. "Dueling, Potter, is rarely fair. Take your stance."

Harry reluctantly moved into dueling position and pulled out his wand. After barely bowing, and only one minute of dodging jinxes, he once again lay on the ground in pain. He had a feeling this was going to be happening often.

After Harry had, _once again_, pushed himself to his feet, he huffed in righteous frustration. Snape looked relaxed, and stated with immense sarcasm and yet another smirk, "Don't worry, Potter; I'm sure you simply need time to readjust."

**x**

Harry took dinner that evening in his rooms, sore and fuming. He'd almost—_almost_—forgotten what a bastard Snape was capable of being.

After an hour of "dueling", all Harry had achieved was several more promises of increased pain in the morning and a load of embarrassment. Snape hadn't let up one bit; in fact, Harry guessed he was immensely enjoying flipping him about like a ragdoll.

On top of that, he had another research paper due Thursday, this time on the different species of malicious pixies. His next "dueling lesson" was Wednesday.

When he left the classroom Wednesday evening, sorer than ever and angrier than he'd been in a very long time, Harry decided something: he would make Snape pay.


	10. Chapter 10

In between writing more of those ridiculously long research papers and slowly accumulating a faster reaction speed to Snape's quick hexes and jinxes, Harry couldn't decide if the month of August seemed to pass slower or faster than normal months. He was secretly pleased that all the dodging and hopping about he did during the dueling lessons was toning up his muscles more efficiently than dancing, and he even managed to get in a few refreshing broom rides around the Quidditch Pitch in the little free time he had. In truth, about ninety percent of his time not spent digging through books in the library was spent practicing dueling with Hermione. She helped him with improving shields and the creativity of his spells, along with advice on how to anticipate Snape's actions.

As a result of all the activity, he slept soundly nearly every night, falling asleep as soon as he lay down and waking up several hours later to sunshine streaming through the window. His haunting dreams of Snape seemed to be receding, replaced with the occasional dream of being chased by Snape instead. He was just glad to be rid of the other ones.

Thanks to Hermione's help, during the third lesson, Harry actually managed to _Petrificus Totalus_ Snape. It was almost unbelievable.

Panting and sporting a burn mark on his left arm, Harry walked over to the immobilized man on the ground whose eyes looked very furious. Though nowhere near as composed as Snape usually was when he said it, Harry felt it necessary. "Pity, sir," he said as he stood over him, a slightly evil grin spreading across his face. Yes; vengeance was sweet.

Even though fifteen minutes later Harry could be seen limping through the halls towards the infirmary, he was still glad he'd done it.

**x**

That Sunday, the night before the students were due to arrive, Harry knocked on Snape's office door, research paper (this time on the theory of shielding spells) and bag in hand. After hearing the customary 'Come in' he entered the office, placed the scroll of parchment on Snape's desk, and sat down in the usual chair whilst thinking of all the places he'd rather be. It was a comforting thought.

He therefore did not notice that Snape was staring pointedly at him. "Potter."

This snapped Harry out of his pleasant thoughts and into the black abyss of reality. His head snapped up to Snape and he blinked. "Sir?"

Snape promptly frowned at him. "Do you own the common device known as a comb?"

Harry continued staring, then scowled. Snape had seen fit to make comments on this nearly every time he saw him. He gritted out, "If you would like the truth, then you should know that no amount of combing will ever solve the issue of—" (he pointed at his skull) "—this."

The black eyes narrowed, as if he had just been insulted. "I will not have you showing up in my office looking like something of Hagrid's decided to roost on your head."

Before Harry could stop himself, he blurted out, "It has a mind of its own! I'd like to see you try to tame it!"

Snape rose an eyebrow at him. "Indeed?" He then rose from his seat and grabbed Harry by the wrist, dragging him along behind him down several corridors and stopping in front of yet another very solid-looking door. He waved his wand a couple times, muttering undeterminable words, then pulled open the door and continued dragging Harry inside.

It apparently must have been Snape's personal quarters, and it was not at all what Harry would have expected it to be. Sadly, he did not get much time to admire it, because all he got was a flash of dark mahogany and forest green before he was yanked into the next room. Seemingly it was a bathroom; Snape conjured a chair from nowhere and forced Harry into it, grabbing a bottle of something and turning back around to look Harry seriously in the eye.

"I will end this, once and for all, Potter."

Harry gulped. It was the only warning he got before there were several dizzying moments of the ebony wand moving in cooperation with murmured spells and Snape's agile hands doing _something_ to his hair, but all Harry could think was _Oh my God, he—what—?_

When it ended, Snape was smirking, and he magically spun Harry's chair around to face a huge mirror on the wall above a marble counter. Harry's eyes saw his own reflection, but it was nothing like usual. It wasn't even that his face looked horribly confused, and his glasses were slightly askew; it was—_his hair_.

Slowly, he rose, straightening his glasses as he did so, and approached his reflection with wide eyes and mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

His hair, which was usually spiking in every-which direction, lay perfectly flat. His fringe fell obediently over his forehead; reaching up to touch it, he found that it was unbelievably soft, even compared to how soft it usually was. He ruffled it to test the stability, but as his hand withdrew, the black strands just fell back in place like he'd only seen Malfoy's do. He met the reflection of Snape's eyes, and found the man with his arms crossed triumphantly over his chest and still smirking like he'd just successfully expelled a Gryffindor.

Harry spun around and met the gaze of the real Snape, finding it hard to form words in the midst of this miracle."I can't believe it—you've done the impossible—"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course I have, Potter."

Harry suddenly frowned. "But what is the purpose of this, if there is no way I'll be able to make it behave like you—somehow—"

"The _purpose_, Potter, is to show you that it is not impossible to fix your hair. Therefore, you no longer have an excuse for showing up with it in its normal indescribable state."

Harry gaped at him. "But I'll never remember any of that!" he blurted, and received a glare from Snape. "Er—sir. I mean, I don't even know what you did!"

The smirk that sent a flutter through Harry's gut returned full-blast. "That's not my problem, is it now?"

Harry contented himself with glaring at the man.

**x**

Walking into Neville and Luna's quarters, there was an unbelieving silence when they caught sight of his hair. Harry sat down on a sofa, four sets of wide eyes following his every movement. Finally, Ron spoke.

"Bloody hell, what happened?"

Harry rolled his eyes from annoyance. "Ruddy Snape the hairdresser's what happened."

Their eyes grew wider and their jaws dropped. "_What?_"

"He made his usual complaints about my hair, then I said I'd like to see _him_ try and make it lay flat, so he did. Dragged me into his own personal bathroom and everything."

For some reason, this was amusing, because there were several snickers. Between giggles, Luna said, "Then why are you so unhappy?"

Ron snorted. "You got to see his private quarters, mate. Wait, were there Gryffindor's skeletons hanging from the walls?"

Hermione slapped his arm.

Harry sighed. "He said now I don't have an excuse to show up with my hair like normal. Except for I have no idea what he did to make it like this. Watch."

He stood up, and shook his head back and forth violently, then ruffled his hair as completely as possible and sat back down. Four shocked faces greeted his as they saw it fall back into place, as unbelievably compliant as—well, someone's hair that wasn't Harry's.

"Bloody _hell_."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry sat nervously at the Head Table the next night, hair (unfortunately) back to its normal state, awaiting the imminent arrival of all the students. They should be pouring in any second now.

The five of them had been lucky so far that no one had found out they were staying at Hogwarts, or had even returned to the Wizarding World at all. Undoubtedly, that would change when the students saw them and wrote to their parents, therefore igniting a trail straight to the _Daily Prophet_. They were all fully prepared for a front-page article the next morning.

Sooner than Harry would have liked, hordes of uniform-wearing students entered through the gigantic doors of the Great Hall and navigated accordingly to their House Tables. Slowly but surely, people caught sight of the five newcomers up at the Head Table and the whispers steadily became louder as more and more heads turned.

Silence reigned as Professor McGonagall broke through the doors once again with a trail of scared-witless-looking First Years at her heels.

Throughout the Sorting, barely anyone was paying attention to the First Years, preferring to steer their attention towards the Head Table. The staff, however, clapped politely whenever someone was sorted. When it was over and all the First Years were seated, Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome, to yet another year at Hogwarts! It is wonderful to see so many heads ready for filling! Now, before the Feast begins, I have a few announcements to make."

The undivided attention that was usually the case whenever Dumbledore made a speech became even more undivided than usual.

"As you have no doubt noticed, there are quite a few new staff members with us this year. Several of our professors have agreed to mentor our newcomers and train them specifically for their teaching positions, and they will therefore be helping out in your classes. In your Herbology lessons, Mr. Longbottom will be assisting Professor Sprout."

Neville stood for a round of polite applause. The Sixth and Seventh Years that had been present when the band members had been students at Hogwarts had already recognized them all.

"Miss Granger can be found in the Library with Madam Pince, and she has told me that she would be happy to help you find books and give help for any work you need to complete."

Hermione stood, smiling, for another round of applause.

"Mr. Weasley will be helping out with Quidditch-related activities, and helping Madam Hooch with the House games."

Several students who knew the Weasley family hooted as Ron rose from his seat.

"Professor Flitwick has agreed for Miss Lovegood to assist during your Charms classes, and she is available for tutoring if you should ask for it."

Luna stood and smiled dreamily at them all as they clapped.

"And last but not least, Mr. Potter will be aiding Professor Snape in your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

Harry rose to tremendous applause, grinning despite himself. Even some of the Slytherins seemed to have joined in. There was no doubt Snape was scowling deeply when Harry resumed his seat, people still clapping and hollering. It became silent once again when Dumbledore raised his arms to conclude his speech.

"Let me also remind you that the forest on the edge of the grounds is off limits, and a list of all banned items is available for your viewing in our caretaker Mr. Filch's office. Now, let the Feast begin!"

All varieties of food appeared on the platters before them, and many gasps from First Years could be heard through the loud jumble of talking going on at the Tables. Harry leaned over to Ron on his right and said, "Now all we've got to do is wait for tomorrow, eh?"

Ron snorted.

**x**

There was an explosion of owls the next morning at Breakfast, many carrying _Daily Prophets_ with the Headline: _BOY-WHO-LIVED RETURNS TO WIZARDING SOCIETY_.

Harry didn't even bother reading the article, but Hermione did. "They know all five of us are at Hogwarts, our jobs and everything. Of course, it's mostly about you—" she had to pause to cover her mouth. She looked suspiciously like she was giggling.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

She moved her hand away, and the corner of her mouth was twitching. "Listen to this: _Certain sources who have already seen Harry Potter yesterday evening say that he is no longer the Boy-Who-Lived, rather the Man-Who-Lived. Although no pictures have been acquired, many say he has grown into a very eligible bachelor, though it is yet to be seen if he is currently single or not . . ._"

He gaped at her while she stopped to giggle some more. "Great, now there'll be _students_ pining after me."

Hermione looked at him apologetically. "Just be glad that Romilda Vane has already graduated."


	12. Chapter 12

Though very nervous about the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that he would be helping with, Harry had reason to believe that Snape would not let him do anything worth being there for. He was right, of course.

"Potter, pass these papers out."

Harry glared at him, then took the papers and went around the desks passing out the questionnaires, nearly every Seventh Year Hufflepuff and Slytherin watching him. Snape cleared his throat menacingly and all eyes went back to him.

"You will be filling this out so I can figure out how much you've no doubt forgotten over the last two months. When you are finished, raise your hand and Mr. Potter will collect them."

By the end of Monday classes, Harry was sufficiently angered. He felt even lower than the students, rushing around collecting papers and even being blushed and giggled at by a few girls. When the last class had ended and the room was empty but for himself and Snape, he rounded on the man.

"I refuse to be your paper-collector," he said angrily, struggling to control his voice.

"I am letting you assist. Is that not good enough for the Great Potter?"

Harry's nostrils flared with rage. "I have done nothing that the students could not have done themselves!"

Snape glared at him. "Do not raise your voice at me."

Without saying another word to him, Harry left in an angry whirl of navy robes. He stomped through the halls, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He had just turned around a corridor when he saw something that made him stop.

Two Seventh Year Hufflepuff boys that had been in his first DADA lesson and reminded Harry sickeningly of Crabbe and Goyle in size had another boy that he didn't recognize cornered.

"How did the Fairy's summer go?" One of the large boys (Neil Limsor, a pureblood, Harry had heard) was saying to the smaller.

The other large boy (Harry didn't know his first name, but he knew his last name was Horrick) joined in. "Have fun with the Muggles?"

The smaller boy was apparently too frightened to answer, so they continued to advance on him. Harry did not yet have the power to take points, but he could intervene.

"Mister Horrick, Mister Limsor, don't you have somewhere to be?" he stepped forward, stern scowl in place.

The two Seventh Years spun around and looked at him sheepishly; they did not seem to have seen him there before. "Er, yes sir, we'll just be going," Limsor hurried, and they both took off down the other end of the corridor. Harry turned to the smaller boy with concern.

"Are you okay?" Harry said.

"Y-yes, sir, I'm fine," he stammered. Harry saw that he had sandy-brown hair and light freckles covering his nose, with pale blue eyes. If he strained his brain, an image of the Second-Year version of this boy, a loner carrying books past him in the hallway as he chatted with Ron, both of them in their Seventh Year, floated to the surface."Thank you."

Harry shook his head. "You do not need to thank me, they should not have done that. Does this happen often?"

The boy was slightly trembling, and shifting from foot to foot. "Sometimes, sir."

Harry's brow furrowed, and he started walking while motioning for the boy to follow him. "You know to tell someone if they bother you, yes?"

The boy was silent. Harry stopped walking again and turned to him. "From now on, if you are bothered, you will tell someone. If not a professor, then at least tell me and I will take care of it. Can I have your word on it?"

He looked up at Harry uncertainly. "Y-yes sir."

They continued walking. "What is your name? I don't believe you've had Defense Against the Dark Arts yet."

"Matthew Green, sir, I'm a Seventh Year. Ravenclaw."

"Muggleborn?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir," he said in a decidedly clipped voice. They had arrived at the doors to the Library.

"Now, Mister Green, I need to finish some work of mine. I expect you to keep your promise, yes?"

Matthew mutely nodded and hurried off past the Library. Harry sighed and went to a back table to do some more writing before Dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry swiftly decided that it was ultimately weird to be at Hogwarts not as a student. It was even weirder not being a Professor. Overall, he wasn't completely certain what his official role in the Castle was.

The first week of lessons passed quickly, and the DADA classes got better. He still passed out and collected papers sometimes, but Snape had stopped treating him without respect. Sure, there still wasn't _much_ respect, but it was better than the first day.

On Friday, the last class of the day was a Double-period, with the Sixth Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Snape of course used this opportunity to deduct points from both Houses, but Harry got to see Matthew Green in class for the first time. He was quiet and sat in the back; he was apparently still a loner, just as he'd remembered him. Harry wondered briefly why no one seemed to want to be his friend. The boy seemed to be likeable enough. Words from Monday floated back to him: "_How did the Fairy's summer go?_"

Was the boy gay? If he was, Harry didn't feel it should be a reason for people to make fun of him. It sent a dull feeling through his gut to realize that it would fit.

As the class ended with Snape (thankfully) telling the students to bring their papers up to his desk, Harry silently watched Matthew. The boy walked quietly with his head down to take up his paper, then left the classroom with his bag over his shoulder. It reminded Harry eerily of Snape as a teenager.

After everyone had filtered out, Harry quickly grabbed his own bag. He rushed from the room, saying a "Bye" to Snape, who scowled and was about to say something about the informality but was unable to due to Harry's quick leave.

Out in the corridor, Harry had a strange feeling that something was going to happen to Matthew. The only problem was, he had no idea what or where. Or why or when. Or _how_.

He wandered aimlessly down a few halls, trying to guess where Matthew would have gone. It didn't seem likely that he would have headed to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Turning the same exact corner that he had turned on Monday, he came across what he was looking for.

He could just see a couple people disappear around the other end of the corridor, but that was not what surprised him. Matthew was slumped against the wall, and slid down to bury his head in his robes with his arms around his knees. Harry hurried forward, and knelt down beside him.

"Matthew?"

The boy didn't respond, but his shoulders shook and Harry knew he was crying. Out of instinct, or perhaps because it had been what he had needed whenever he'd been crying, Harry pulled the sobbing boy into a hug and soothed him by murmuring, "It's okay . . . it's okay . . ."

A few moments later, when Harry's robes were a bit wetter in the shoulder region, Matthew gave a final sniff and pulled back lightly. Harry let go of him and sat down on the stone floor Indian-style.

When Matthew lifted his head up, Harry saw that he had a bleeding gash below his right eye. He looked at him with concern, but said gently, "Who did this?"

The boy sniffed a few more times, then croaked out, "Limsor and Horrick, sir."

Harry's features stiffened. He would deal with them later. For now he made sure not to look too angry, and asked Matthew, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The boy looked as if he were arguing something in his head. Harry had the dreadful feeling that Matthew felt he did not want to waste anyone's time with his problems. He interrupted the boy's thinking. "Nevermind. I am here, and you are here, and we have as much time as you need."

He looked confused. "But Dinner, sir—"

"We can go to the Kitchens in a bit. Now, does this have anything to do with them commenting on your sexuality?"

Matthew stiffened.

Harry sighed, then went on. "There is nothing wrong with being gay, Matthew. People may judge you and criticize you, but in the end it is your life. _Your_ life, not theirs. Let them think what they want to think."

The boy still seemed uncomfortable. Harry knew he had to do this if he was to have any chance of helping him. "Can I trust you with something, Matthew?"

His face appeared confused and a sniffle escaped him, but he looked Harry in the eye and nodded. Harry continued. "You are not as alone as you may think."

Matthew's jaw dropped a little, and he stammered, "You too, sir? But—but you're Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled grimly. "Yes, me. Although you would be doing me a great favor if you did not tell anyone."

He continued peering at Harry curiously. Then he looked a little more pulled together and said, "I won't tell anyone, sir."

"Thank you. Now, do you want to talk about anything?"

He knew he had won the boy's trust. Hopefully now he could help him.

In a quiet voice, Matthew said, "They call me names, sir. And throw hexes at me."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Has this happened since the last time I spoke with you?"

Matthew was silent. Harry sighed.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to bother people; I was that way myself. But you need to get someone to stop this. It is not right for them to do things like this for prejudiced reasons. Will you promise to keep your word, from now on?"

The boy sniffled again, but solemnly nodded. "Yes sir."

"Are you hungry?"

Matthew looked up at him and slowly nodded again. Harry got to his feet and held out a hand, which Matthew took, and pulled him up. "First, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

**x**

When Madam Pomfrey was finally convinced that Matthew was fine, Harry led the boy down to the portrait of fruit near the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"I am going to entrust you with another secret, okay?"

Matthew nodded. "Why are we standing in front of a portrait of fruit, sir?"

Harry grinned. "Watch." He then proceeded to tickle the pear and pull the green doorknob that appeared. Matthew watched with his mouth wide open. "After you," Harry said, ushering him in.

Countless house elves bustled about, carrying platters and the like. Harry called, "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared in front of Harry, beaming and happy as ever. "Harry Potter! What can Dobby do for Mister Harry Potter sir?"

Harry grinned at him then gestured to Matthew. "This is Mr. Green, Dobby. We both missed Dinner."

Dobby's large eyes twinkled and he rubbed his hands together, probably thinking of everything he could serve them. "Have a seat, Harry Potter sir and Mister Green sir!" He hurried off.

Harry led Matthew to a table, the latter with wide surveying eyes, and right as they sat down several house elves rushed over with platters of food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"This is amazing, sir!" Matthew said, smiling for the first time that Harry had seen.


	14. Chapter 14

After seeing Matthew off to the Ravenclaw dormitories, Harry made a beeline for the Headmaster's office. Being staff, he got the new password every time it was changed.

He knocked on the door at the top of the spiraling staircase, and heard an 'Enter'. He did so, and saw that both Dumbledore and Snape were in the office. Upon seeing Snape, Harry's stomach sunk. He'd had a dueling lesson and he'd completely forgotten in his haste to help Matthew. Snape was glaring irately at him.

"Harry, Professor Snape was just telling me that you did not turn up for your lesson," Dumbledore said, as if prompting Harry to explain.

Steeling his nerves, he walked from the doorframe over to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk, next to Snape. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, I forgot, but I have what I believe to be an acceptable excuse."

Snape snorted, still apparently very angry. Dumbledore was twinkling despite the happenings. "And what is it, Harry?"

"Matthew Green, sir. I was—well, he . . ."

Both of them were staring at him now. "The Ravenclaw?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded. "Er—I found him in a corridor, he'd gotten hexed by Horrick and Limsor, Hufflepuffs, had a gash across his cheek. Madam Pomfrey healed him, and since we'd both missed Dinner I took him down to the kitchens."

Dumbledore was twinkling more than ever, and Snape stared, dumbfounded but not looking stupid like only Snape could. "How do you know where the—never mind, I don't want to know," he said, going back to being angry.

"I believe the lesson can be rescheduled for Sunday night if that's okay with you, Severus. I know that Harry and the others are expecting to go to _The Phoenix Nest_ tomorrow night to play, yes?"

Harry nodded. Snape said grudgingly, "Very well," and strode out of the office with a scowl.

"Sir, I'd like to discuss Mr. Green with you," Harry said nervously.

"Yes, yes, take a seat," Dumbledore twinkled, sitting in his own high-backed chair behind the desk.

Harry sat down and fidgeted. "I talked with him."

There was a short comfortable pause. When Harry had found what to say, he continued. "He told me he's picked on by those two Seventh Year Hufflepuffs, Neil Limsor and something Horrick, I don't know his first name."

He paused again, but only slightly. "Is there any way to make sure that he's left alone by them? I mean, he doesn't have any friends that I know of, and it doesn't need to be added on to by that."

Dumbledore smiled at him knowingly. "From what I have observed, it is very hard to gain Mr. Green's trust. I am surprised that he even admitted to you that he was being bullied."

Harry didn't know if he wanted to tell Dumbledore the actual reason that Matthew was being bullied. He'd then have to admit how he'd gained the boy's trust.

Avoiding the implied question, Harry went on. "But is there any way to make sure they'll leave him alone, sir?"

The blue eyes twinkled. "Of course, Harry. I will have a chat with Mr. Limsor and Mr. Horrick. Do not worry, I will make sure they do not call him a tattletale."

Harry sighed with relief. That was, before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about, Harry?"

He gulped. "No, Professor."

**x**

Secretly, Harry was surprised when the next morning, there was nothing in the Daily Prophet about his sexuality. It would take a really good friend to keep their promise, when they had information like that about Harry Potter, of all people. And Harry was planning on being exactly that: a good friend for Matthew Green, who had no friends.

The boy sent him a small smile in the Great Hall during Breakfast, and Harry smiled back. He really hoped he could help him.

Harry spent most of the day in the Library, reading up on Confusion Jinxes for his next research paper. At seven o'clock, he went to Dinner and afterwards left for his own rooms with Hermione.

"I know exactly what you can wear, Harry. You remember that shirt, the one that goes with your eyes—"

Harry groaned. "Can't I just wear a fatsuit?"

Hermione slapped his arm. "Ha _ha_, no you cannot wear a fatsuit. Someone there will probably have a camera, and do you want to look like an idiot when your first picture in three years comes up in the _Daily Prophet_? No, I don't think so, that's why I'm dressing you."

"But I—OW—okay, fine."


	15. Chapter 15

When Hermione was finished with him, he was wearing a dark green collared shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. On top of that was a very _very _form-fitting, plain black waistcoat, along with tight black trousers. "Hermione, now there'll be no chance of any girls leaving me alone! _Please_ don't make me—"

He was silenced by her glare.

They made their way back to Ron and Hermione's quarters, where they were all meeting before leaving for _The Phoenix Nest_. Ron was already dressed in bright red skinny jeans and a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up like Harry's, but his was white instead of dark green. And no very _very_ form-fitting waistcoat; Harry was jealous that Ron didn't have to wear one. Hermione left him with Ron while she got dressed, with instructions to not let Harry change.

Ron snorted. "Sorry, mate. She got you with the waistcoat, eh?"

Harry grumbled unhappily.

Soon Neville, Luna, and Hermione joined them, and they set off. It was too warm to even bother with cloaks, so they didn't take any. As they reached Hogsmeade, it was made obvious which building was _The Phoenix Nest_, because it was the only one people were entering at this time of night. It seemed people had heard that they were going to be here tonight, because it was jam-packed. Someone (most likely the owner) must have spread the word that Hermione had sent an owl saying they would like to play.

The inside had bright blue and purple walls, with patterns like those on the tail-feathers of a peacock. It was a gorgeous sight. The floors (and counters) were polished gray marble, over which people were walking every which way. The lights were dimmed significantly, but there was no music yet, just the loud chatter of a crowd.

The witch at the entrance caught sight of the five of them (more like Harry) and somehow more and more people seemed to know they were there by the time they reached the back where the manager had said to meet him. He shook their hands excitedly, and told them to go straight up to the stage and start playing whenever they felt like it.

Eager to just get this over with (in Harry's case), they set off for the stage immediately. As they climbed up, people started cheering when they caught sight of Harry for the first time. Apparently they agreed with the _Daily Prophet_'s idea that he had "grown", because there were several screams from girls and whistles from people who knew how. _Oh God, I'm in for a long night_, thought Harry sadly.

People were still cheering as they pulled their instruments from their pockets and enlarged them. When they were all set up, Hermione grabbed the microphone.

"Hello!"

The cheering exploded.

Once it calmed down, Hermione continued. "This is our first time here, and we don't know if you've ever heard them or not, but we're going to play two songs. The first is You're Out by Dead Disco—"

Apparently they _had_ heard it, because the cheering rose in volume greatly. Hermione went on.

"—and the second is Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship."

People hollered loudly at the second announcement, probably wondering which male on stage would be singing. At least their songs were approved.

They started up the first song, and people cheered like at no bar they'd ever played at before. Hermione began singing, and the mood was incredible; someone had triggered flashing lights that spun around the dance floor. People were dancing immediately.

One black heart on your sleeve  
Following two dark eyes across the floor  
Taking liberties as you please  
From the moment you walked through the door

Do you really think you've got it made  
How does it feel to be upstaged  
And if you want to get it back  
Better make a change, clean up your act

Oh did you think you were ahead of the game  
Well guess again girl, now it's our turn  
Don't get complacent cause someone's on your tail  
And now it's over, did no one tell you  
So open your eyes and look at who's laughing now  
Don't think you're winning cause the cards are dealt and now You're Out

Harry caught sight of Remus and Tonks in a corner as the lights spun over them, and Snape in another. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Of course he'd be here, thought Harry. Dumbledore did say Snape was fond of this place.

When the clock strikes twelve the party stops  
And all the good things must come to an end  
Now the light's down low there's nothing left here  
But a memory and an empty glass

Did you think you were the talk of the town  
Well someone turned it all upside down  
Now the table's turned so take your time  
If you learn your lesson then you'll survive

Oh did you think you were ahead of the game  
Well guess again girl, now it's our turn  
Don't get complacent cause someone's on your tail  


And now it's over, did no one tell you  
So open your eyes and look at who's laughing now  
Don't think you're winning cause the cards are dealt and now You're Out

Snape was watching the performance with interest, making every inch of skin on Harry's body tingle. It electrified his nerves, and he could feel the beat of the music through the floor.

You thought you had it made but now you're out  
You thought you'd made the grade but now you're out  
You thought you'd learn your lesson now you're out  
Because the table's turned and now You're Out

Oh did you think you were ahead of the game  
Well guess again girl, now it's our turn  
Don't get complacent cause someone's on your tail  
And now it's over, did no one tell you  
So open your eyes and look at who's laughing now  
Don't think you're winning cause the cards are dealt and now You're Out

Harry's insides were reeling with nervousness. What if everyone thought he couldn't sing well? He didn't have a choice at this point; it wasn't as if they could cancel their second song. And since they were only playing two songs . . . yeah, he didn't have a choice.

The cheering erupted again as the song finished, and there was loud murmuring in anticipation of the second song. When Harry moved to stand in front of the microphone, having handed his bass to Hermione, the roar was like a bomb going off. They'd finally found out who was singing.

Harry had to start as soon as the song did, so he braced himself, reminded his body that it would be best not to throw up now, and began.

And I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you

And I don't even know  
What kinda fool you're taking me for  
So you've got some brand new clothes,  
You never could afford before

Oh brother spare us all  
We don't care anymore  
We just wanna get down on the floor  
You sell yourself to make it  
You can dish it, but can you really take it

You're never gonna get it with nothing  
Cause nothing's what you got in your head  
So stop pretending

Apparently they liked him, because people were dancing and cheering (not loud enough to stifle the music). Harry grinned as he sang; perhaps this would not be so bad. He'd just have to wait and hear his critique in the paper tomorrow . . .

I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up

I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up

And I don't even read  
What the papers gotta say about me  
Oh, no I can't believe  
They take it so serious, seriously

I'm so bored, oh please don't talk anymore  
Shut your mouth and get down on the floor

So cynical  
Poor baby I can dish it cause I know how to take it

Snape was smirking, as though the lyrics about "reading what the papers gotta say about me" were amusing. Harry rather agreed.

You're never gonna win 'em all  
So screw 'em if they can't take a joke  
I'm just playing

I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up

I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up

And maybe someday I'll believe  
(maybe someday I'll believe)  
That we are all a part of some bigger plan  
Tonight I just don't give a damn  
(so shut your mouth it's time to dance)  
If the world is ending, I'm throwing the party  


And I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up

I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up

The cheering was enormous. All the band members were smiling like no tomorrow, as was Harry and nearly everyone in the crowd. It was wonderful.

They shrunk their instruments and placed them back in their pockets amid the continuous noise, then stepped off the stage. Music immediately started blaring from somewhere. Apparently it wasn't always just a band playing here.

It only took Harry a second to recognize the song, and it appeared that this place played rap music too: Party Like A Rockstar by ShopBoyz.

He laughed at the thought of Remus dancing to this song.

But tonight, he just wanted to have fun. Harry and the rest of the band were pulled into the crowd, into a mass of people that were dancing almost as rowdily as at the other club that Harry really did not like all too much. He and Ron joined in the dancing, even getting Neville to "lean wit it rock wit it" a couple times. Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and they danced together, Ron moving his arms in a decidedly gangster fashion. Harry laughed; then he went over to pull Remus and Tonks (both wearing Muggle clothing) into the mass of dancing people, enjoying seeing Remus try to do his best and then blush when Tonks started dancing in a less than clean manner against him. But sadly, eventually the song ended and another song came on; Harry grinned. It was 4 Minutes by Madonna. Perhaps he could go talk to Snape . . .

People were distracted by Ron and Remus dancing, so Harry slipped out and to where Snape was standing. Harry got a good look at his clothes: the usual black pants, but a bit tighter than usual, and a dark blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up like Harry's. He gulped before approaching the man.

"I really am sorry for missing yesterday's lesson, sir."

Snape stared at him for a moment, then said, "It is fine."

Harry gaped. _What?_ Snape rolled his eyes. "You were helping a student. Do such things on your own time from now on."

Harry composed himself. He hadn't expected Snape to let him off like that, so easily. "Oh. Um. Thank you."

"For what are you thanking me?" he drawled.

"Well, I expected you to yell at me," Harry explained slightly sheepishly. The corner of Snape's thin mouth was twitching, as though he were trying not to smile at how effectively he could scare Harry.

"Hm."

Harry himself was trying to hold back a smile. It was almost as though Snape's amusement was making him amused. Snape's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Your mass of fans is calling."

Turning around, Harry saw Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ron, Remus, Tonks, and other people he didn't know waving for him to join them again. Before doing so, he turned back to Snape and said, "Good speaking to you, sir."

As he was walking off, he was stopped by Snape's words. Well, _word_. Not plural.

"Potter."

Harry turned back around to look at Snape.

Snape smirked slightly. "Nice performance."

This took Harry even more by surprise than Snape not yelling at him. He really hoped the dim lights hid his blush. He smiled without meaning to, which made Snape's smirk grow wider; then Harry went to join his friends in dancing before he could embarrass himself any more.


	16. Chapter 16

Later when a slow song came on, Harry whispered what he was going to do in Hermione's ear, then escaped sneakily and headed for a corner. There he quickly Apparated to the Hogwarts gates and performed the unique charm to open them that only the Staff knew.

Heading up the grounds to the Castle, Harry checked his watch to find it was just past 10:30. He had just climbed the first step to reach the main doors when a casual turn of the head made him spot someone under a tree by the lake. Curious, he rerouted his steps.

With each step he became more and more positive who it was, out this late alone. As he reached the tree, he went to stand silently beside the boy who was gazing out at the lake.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked.

Matthew shook his head. After a short pause he asked, "Can I ask you a personal question, sir?"

Harry was a bit startled by the boldness, coming from the boy that had been so quiet before. Nonetheless, he answered, "Ask away."

A deep breath preceded the question, which came out quickly, almost as if hoping Harry wouldn't hear him. "How did you feel, realizing you were gay?"

The question surprised Harry almost as much as the previous question.

"I—don't know. Confused, of course; I didn't know why I didn't feel the same way about girls that my friends did. They would talk about them, and I started panicking when it occurred to me that maybe I was gay. People expected a lot from me, so I didn't tell anyone at first. Then things . . . got really complicated."

A silence followed, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. Matthew seemed to be deciding whether to say something or not. When he finally chose to speak, his voice was almost a whisper.

"Maybe you need to talk to someone just as much as I do, sir."

The silence continued, Harry thinking. Eventually, he figured that perhaps Matthew was right. It hurt to keep it all in. His four best friends hadn't been told everything; he needed to talk to someone who had a chance of understanding how he felt.

"I found someone that I liked," Harry continued. "But that person was somewhat . . . well, there were issues."

"Issues?" Matthew asked quietly, staring at a patch of grass on the ground.

"We hated each other."

There was a pause. "Oh."

Another pause. "Do you still hate each other?" he asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry's brow furrowed as he gazed at the rippled reflection of the moon on the black water. "I don't, but if he ever decided he didn't, then it would be a miracle for anyone to find out, much less me. He is . . . reclusive, and tends to hold grudges for a long time."

"You still like him, sir," Matthew stated, quietly, but matter-of-factly.

It was Harry's turn to look at the ground. "I cannot forget him."

There was yet another silence, but this time it was the comfortable kind. A light breeze lifted their hair as it passed, and sent a calm set of miniature waves over the glass-like water. Finally Harry continued, with a small smile, "It is your turn."

Blushing profusely in the moonlight and looking at the same patch of grass again, Matthew said, just as quietly as ever, "I like someone. But . . . he wouldn't ever like me."

"Why not?" Harry prompted gently.

"Because I'm . . . me," he finished sadly.

"I frankly see no reason why not. Is he gay?" Harry asked, wondering how far this boy's self esteem must have been driven down to be so sure of something.

"Yes, he has lots of friends who accept him, though."

"Does he have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"No, he hasn't dated any blokes yet," Matthew answered confusedly.

"Does he like anyone?"

"I—I don't know."

Harry furrowed his brow in thought. "Then how do you know he couldn't like you?" he asked logically.

Matthew's brow furrowed as well, but more in self-doubt than thought. "Because he couldn't."

"Why are you so sure?" Harry said with a bit more force.

The pale blue eyes looked down. "Because."

"_Because_ is not a reason, Matthew," Harry said. "You doubt yourself. Why?"

Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, eyes shifting around for any idea of what to say. "I'm nothing special, sir."

"Look at me," Harry said, angered by both the boy's self-doubt and also the fact that he was reminded uncannily of himself. Pale blue reluctantly met vivid green. "You deserve the chance to love and be loved. Your own opinion of yourself is just as capable, if not more, of damaging you as other people's opinions. You, Matthew Green, need to stop doubting yourself or you will never be happy. Do you understand?"

Harry finally saw the opportunity to really help this boy; this boy that reminded him so of both himself and of Snape. He would help him if it was harder to do than defeating Voldemort.

Matthew's eyes were shining, both with unshed tears and that he had probably just been told he was worth something for the first time in his life. Harry didn't know about Matthew's muggle family, but he could only guess it was not much better than the Dursleys. The boy slowly nodded, and Harry gathered him in his arms for the second time since they'd met as Matthew shook with the bittersweet moment of acknowledging his problems and his potential, and finally finding a friend.

**x**

There was a definite lift to Matthew's spirits the next day, not looking at the ground so much when he walked to the Ravenclaw Table for lunch and sending another, cheerier smile Harry's way when he saw him.

Harry himself was not in such a bad mood; he simply was extremely nervous for his makeup dueling lesson in the evening. The commotion over the _Daily Prophet _front-page article about his "amazing singing talents" didn't exactly help either; more students than ever were trying to sneak glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking. He barely ate anything at lunch, and didn't know if he could handle Dinner, so when he left the Library at ten till eight, he felt worse than ever. On top of the convulsing movements of his stomach, tight bands of nervousness were winding their way around the inside of his chest; and it was all because of two words from Snape. Had he defeated Voldemort or what?

It didn't matter, he thought as he rounded another corner and his stomach gave an unsettling grumble. It didn't matter because Snape couldn't like him like that anyways. Snape couldn't like him like _anything_, much less as . . . sigh.

When he arrived at the door to the classroom, he realised that perhaps he should have eaten something; the last thing he wanted was to pass out in front of Snape. And with his history of passing out, the chances didn't look so good. He took a deep breath and opened the door, carefully stepping inside with his wand drawn in case Snape tried a surprise attack.

He was not disappointed, as he was hit with a stinging hex on the shoulder and barely managed to shout "_Protego!_" before another jet of light bounced off the shield. Snape side-stepped it easily and paused as he was about to cast an undoubtedly non-pleasant spell. The shield around Harry had dissolved upon being hit and his heart was pounding, ready for another attack. But it didn't come.

Snape was staring at him. Harry's brow drew together in confusion, and he stared right back. "What?"

The black eyes were focused, calculating. "There is something wrong with you, Potter."

Harry grew angry, huffing air out of his nose. "I haven't had to do stuff like this for years, I can't help it if it's taking a while for me to _meet your standards_, or whatever; Plus you're a better dueler than I am, and—"

He was cut off by a silencing spell from Snape's wand. He glared indignantly at the man. Snape was walking towards him, unperturbed by the outburst and calculating look still on his face.

"Not that, you insolent child. You are pale," he said evenly, removing the silencing charm.

Harry was speechless despite not having the silencing charm on him; Snape actually _cared_ if he was slightly off-tone? Then he grew frustrated again.

"Do _not_ call me a child. I am twenty-two," Harry growled.

This caused Snape to halt abruptly in his slow stride towards Harry from the opposite corner of the room, and he was plagued by the "dumbfounded-yet-not-stupid" signature look. Then he remembered himself and kept walking, stopping to stand a few feet in front of Harry.

"When did you last eat?" he asked, as if nothing had happened, brow furrowed.

Harry looked around, thinking what to say. This was a very strange situation. "Um . . . noon?"

Snape rose an eyebrow. "Dinner?" he prompted.

"I wasn't—" he started, but was cut off by a loud grumble from his stomach, and looked at the floor. He didn't need to look up to know Snape was smirking.

"Now, Potter, what is the _real_ reason you were not eating?" Snape asked, tone clearly stating that yes, there was a smirk upon his face.

Hopelessly, he mumbled, "Busy studying," shuffling his feet nervously. He knew Snape would see right through the lie.

"You are a little old for childish excuses, as you yourself state that you are not a child. Are you sick?"

Harry looked up in both shock and confusion, but did not get a chance to respond, because Snape continued talking.

"Too good to admit you're sick?" he went on, obviously deciding he had been nice for long enough, which was not long at all. "The Great Potter cannot admit a weakness, but would rather suffer through it for all it's worth—"

"I'm not sick!" Harry finally shouted. After taking a few deep breaths, he added, "At least, I don't—I don't think so . . ."

Snape glared at him, probably not liking being yelled at. Nonetheless, he strode briskly back across the room and dueling practice continued.

Although he did not know it, Harry grew paler and paler over the next hour of the lesson. What he did know was that the room was definitely _not _spinning like that before, and shouldn't his heart be beating a bit faster from so much exercise?

He had just put up yet another shield when the hex bounced off, the shield dissolved, and Harry collapsed with a dull _thunk_.


	17. Chapter 17

When he next became aware of anything, it was that this felt remarkably similar to coming off a sugar high.

And his head hurt.

He opened one eye cautiously, and was rewarded with his head pulsing as if he had been smacked in the skull by a bludger. Of course, just opening an eye didn't do much good anyway, since he was near hopeless without his glasses. He felt insanely vulnerable, lying wherever he was, in excruciating pain, and half-blind.

Wait—where was he? A voice answered his question.

"Mister Potter, you're awake! Didn't take very long, of course. Drink," Madam Pomfrey said, holding a vial of something that he recognized as a pain duller to his mouth. Immediately, the pounding in his skull shrunk to an annoying _thud_, and he felt a great deal better.

"Why—ow?" he asked feebly, wincing when it caused his skull to throb menacingly again.

"Oh, yes! I forgot to explain—you collapsed in your lesson with Professor Snape. He said you had not eaten since noon, don't know why you did not feed him immediately . . ."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the white blur that he assumed was Madam Pomfrey. Why would he feed Snape? Or did he have a brain-damaging concussion, maybe?

"Anyway, you have the Wizarding Flu. It's been going around so I can only assume you picked it up from one of the students. Drink."

She held yet another vial to his mouth, and he drank obediently. He didn't recognize it, but it made him feel even better than the pain-relieving potion had.

"I couldn't give it to you while you were out, should clear up the Flu in a couple hours. I still must request that you stay here until tomorrow, in case you have a concussion," she finished, in a tone that said it was not a request at all.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Glasses?"

He was handed his glasses, which he put on. Harry nearly fell off his bed at the sight of the dark figure standing at the end of the bed that was staring at Harry with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sir!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course, Potter. How do you think you got here?"

"Uh—hadn't thought about it. I kind of . . . didn't see you."

Snape snorted, probably in amusement. "I assumed you could see to the end of the bed."

Harry could feel himself blushing, and looked at the feet-shaped lumps under the white sheets. "I wear glasses for a reason, sir."

**x**

The next time he got the chance to speak to Matthew was not really a chance at all; it was more that Matthew asked him specifically.

It was almost two weeks after the "Damsel in Distress" incident, as Ron so wonderfully called it. Luckily, Harry hadn't had a concussion and had gone on to complete a day's worth of DADA classes. But now, it was the last class on Friday, September nineteenth, and Harry had the opportunity to speak to the boy again handed to him on a silver platter.

Matthew hung back when the lesson was over, taking more time to pack up his things than was actually necessary. After the rest of the students had left, he approached Harry.

"Do you need something, Mr. Green?" Harry asked, wondering what Matthew could need. Snape was watching them both out of the corner of his eye. As discreet as the man tried to be, it was somewhat Harry's second nature to know when people were watching him.

"I wondered if I could speak with you in private, sir?" Matthew asked, colouring from evident nervousness.

"Of course," Harry answered cheerily, hoping to build the boy's confidence. He grabbed his own bag and walked with Matthew out of the room.

He led Matthew to an unused classroom a couple corridors away, made sure Peeves wasn't in it, placed silencing charms on the door, and turned back to the boy expectantly.

"Um . . . I wanted to know if you had anything to do with Horrick and Limsor suddenly deciding to leave me alone," Matthew said very quickly.

Harry smiled. "Would you be upset if I did have something to do with it?"

"No," Matthew answered, "It's just—thank you."

"No need to thank me, it was Professor Dumbledore that actually talked to them," Harry said. "Is that all you wanted to speak with me about, or is there something else?"

Matthew flushed again. "Well, I thought . . . I mean, er—I need help figuring something out."

Harry gestured to a desk, and Matthew sat in it. Harry went around and sat himself in the desk right beside it, turning in his seat to face the boy. "Shoot," he prompted.

"Since I last spoke with you, sir, I just—I've been noticing him glancing at me some . . . but I don't know why he's doing it."

"Would you feel comfortable telling me who he is? I could help you much more if I knew."

Although the last flush had faded from Matthew's pale face, a bit of colour tinted his cheeks as he said, "Roger Vimman."

Roger Vimman was a Gryffindor in Matthew's year, Harry knew. When he'd first seen him, he'd been reminded of the young Tom Riddle; dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and very handsome. There were three major physical differences: the most important, that there was none of the coldness in his dark eyes that Tom Riddle's had; Roger's hair was about to his chin, smooth and slightly wavy; and, he was only a bit above average height for his age, as opposed to being considered "tall". He was not the outgoing type, but was accepted into the popular crowd because of his looks. Harry guessed that if you looked good enough, people wouldn't care if you were gay or not.

"Alright. So, you've noticed him glancing at you, yes?" Harry asked.

Matthew nodded. Harry went on, "Can you describe it?"

Matthew bit his lip and looked around in thought. "In History of Magic, I looked up from taking notes right at him, and he was looking at me. He turned away though, but he didn't have a mean expression or anything. It's happened several times."

Harry's brow furrowed. "I can't tell from just that, but I can watch during your next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson and at meals. Is that okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Harry checked his watch. "It's time for Dinner. Shall we go?"

They both rose from their seats, Harry removed the silencing charms, and they left down the corridor.

When they walked into the Great Hall together, many students seemed to take notice. From the Head Table, Harry saw that when Matthew sat down, several people who usually ignored the boy gathered around him to most likely ask why he had walked in with Harry Potter. He shifted his eyes to the Gryffindor Table, seeking out Roger Vimman. Roger's dark eyes were focused on Matthew, but many people's were, so Harry couldn't be sure just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next week, Harry watched Roger discreetly. By Thursday, he had a basic idea of what was going on, but he needed to wait for Friday's Sixth Year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lesson to confirm it.

As much as Matthew switched his gaze to Roger, it was nothing compared to how much Roger did the same thing to Matthew. It wasn't a mean look, as Matthew had described, but an interested and curious look; it was the kind of look that Harry had given Snape after he'd gotten over his month of denial.

The dark brown eyes would linger on the lightly freckled cheekbones, moving to pale eyes and the edge of white teeth gnawing on a pink lip. Harry caught him doing this at least once every mealtime, and therefore felt ninety-eight percent sure in his assumption that Roger had, at the least, a crush on Matthew.

There was no reason for him not to, besides that people avoided Matthew like the plague. The boy was far from unattractive: he had a slight figure, reminiscent of Harry's when he had been seventeen; he was very shy and sweet, from what Harry knew; his sandy brown hair was straight and obedient, stopping at his shoulders and just a bit shaggy; and his light blue eyes could be enchanting if you let them.

When Friday's final lesson came along, Harry observed closely. Just as suspected, Roger paid almost as much attention to Matthew as he did to his work. His eyes would wander from his paper to two seats over and back at least once every ten minutes. As the lesson ended, Harry was near beaming.

People cleared out, all except Matthew. Harry grabbed his bag and walked the boy out the door, saying, "I've got a good report for you, Captain."

Matthew blushed furiously at the news of how much Roger was interested in him, once they were back in the empty classroom, silencing spells in place.

"Are you sure he's not just . . . I don't know, looking at random people or something, sir?"

Harry sighed, still smiling nonetheless. "I am positive, Matthew. What did I say about doubting yourself?"

Looking down, Matthew answered, "You said not to do it, sir."

"That's right," Harry continued. "And while we're at it, you don't have to say 'sir' every sentence."

"Yes sir—I mean, okay."

**x**

People stared once again when the two entered the Great Hall together like the week before, but Harry was too hyped up on the excitement of Roger and Matthew, and the nervousness roiling in his stomach because of his dueling lesson after Dinner to care. It was the first one he'd have since his unfortunate incident.

Once he finished, making sure to actually eat something this time, he left the Great Hall for the large empty dungeon classroom that they used for the lessons. Thankfully there was no surprise attack.

"Are you going to collapse today, Potter?" Snape asked, rising from a chair in the corner and twirling his wand lazily.

His anger was not going to get the best of him this time, Harry decided. So, he tried to refrain from rolling his eyes. "I ate, sir, if that's what you mean."

"Good. Take your stance," Snape ended. And with that they were dueling, only Harry couldn't help noticing that the man seemed to be holding back a bit more than usual.

**x**

The rest of September and half of October passed before Harry knew it. He spoke more and more to Matthew, building the boy's confidence and talking about certain things; one Saturday, as they were walking across the grounds, the topic of Matthew's home life was broached.

"My family—well, I don't think they like me too much," Matthew said, a hint of sarcasm working its way into his tone.

Harry stuck his hands into his pockets. "How so?"

"My parents don't really like kids. I was an accident, they said; they're usually too drunk to remember I'm there at all," Matthew sighed.

They trudged along in comfortable silence for a minute until Matthew spoke again.

"If it's not too personal, could you tell me about your childhood?" he asked nervously, probably expecting Harry to say no.

Harry explained anyways.

Matthew's mouth had fallen open during the fourth sentence, and had stayed that way. "A cupboard? You didn't know _anything_?"

Harry shrugged. "The cupboard under the stairs. It actually wasn't that bad, except for the spiders. But yes, I didn't know anything until I was eleven. My Aunt and Uncle thought they could squash the magic out of me, see."

They continued talking for a while, until they had circled all the way around the Castle and arrived back in the Entrance Hall. It was almost lunch time, and Harry had told Hermione he'd meet her in her quarters, so he said goodbye to Matthew in the Great Hall and made his way to the portrait of the Moody Monk.

The rest of the band was waiting inside, seated around the tan room.

"Good, you're here, Harry! Now we can start," Hermione said excitedly. Harry took a seat beside Neville and paid attention.

"At the least, I hope you can all remember how to produce a Patronus from Dumbledore's Army," Hermione spoke sternly.

They all nodded. Harry hadn't actually cast the Patronus charm since fifth year, but he had no doubt that he could still do it. Hermione spoke "_Expecto Patronum!_" and her silvery otter erupted out of the end of her wand.

"Now," she continued, "To put your message into the Patronus, you simply cast your thoughts out to it. If it works, it should project your voice once it reaches where or who you want it sent to. Watch."

She waved her wand to call the otter to her, and then a concentrated look came over her face. After a couple seconds, she waved her wand again and the otter swam gracefully through the air to Ron.

"It is your turn, Ronald," the silver creature said in Hermione's voice.

They all gazed at it in a small form of awe, and Ron waved his wand after the otter disappeared into thin air. His terrier Patronus materialized, and Ron looked slightly constipated for a moment. Then the dog ran through the air to Neville, and spoke in Ron's voice, "Your go, Neville!"

"Hey, look at that! I actually did it!" The real Ron said, looking triumphantly at Hermione.

After the terrier had dissolved, it was only to be replaced by a silvery lion, which in turn was replaced by a hare, until it was Harry's turn.

He waved his wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Something erupted out of the end of the holly wand, but it most certainly was not a stag.

"What kind of bird is that?" Ron asked bewilderedly.

"It's a falcon," Neville answered, staring at it in amazement.

"But what happened to your stag, Harry?" Ron asked, gazing at Harry with confusion.

Harry blushed.

"Harry loves Professor Snape," Luna said simply, dreamily.


	19. Chapter 19

The Patronus situation gave Harry a new problem. He knew that at some point in the dueling lessons, Snape would want to go over the Patronus charm. How would Harry explain the change, even if somehow Snape didn't pick out the meaning by himself?

All these thoughts ran through his head as he sat tiredly on an orange couch in his quarters. With his report for tomorrow already finished, and nothing better to do, he pulled out his wand and whispered, "_Expecto Patronum._"

The falcon soared elegantly from the tip of his wand, circling around the high-domed ceiling. Harry had wondered why it had not ended up being a bat, or at least a snake; but the more he thought about it, the more a falcon made sense. It had a slightly-curved beak, reminiscent of Snape's nose. It was regal-looking, and could probably peck you to death (or worse) if provoked enough. Its eyes were sharp and could pick out things easily, like Snape's could pick out trouble-making Gryffindors from a mile away. Harry smiled at the thought.

The silvery bird glided down to perch itself on the armrest of the couch Harry was occupying. He took in its neat feathers and deadly-looking talons, and hoped that perhaps there was a way he could get through the tough exterior of Snape to find the lovable man he knew lie underneath.

The last of the silver wisps of falcon had just disappeared when another silvery creature emerged through the wall.

It was Ron's terrier, and it began singing an enormously-off-tone version of the chorus of Grace Kelly by Mika.

**x**

It was just Harry's luck that in his dueling lesson on the night before Halloween, Snape brought up the Patronus charm.

"I assume you can produce a Patronus, judging from having seen it before," Snape drawled. He had stopped the dueling to discuss this, apparently. Harry nodded.

"I will need you to produce it now," Snape continued. "And send me a message, so I can be positive that you know how and can. The Headmaster said Granger taught you."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Why?"

Snape stared at him. "Such an ability is typically required of a _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ teacher, Potter."

Harry didn't move.

"Can you not produce a Patronus message?" Snape asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No, I mean—er," Harry stuttered, thinking of anything to say. "I can, I promise—just ask Hermione. She's seen it."

Snape was looking at him like Harry had morphed into a gorilla. "Go on, then. I would prefer to witness it first-hand."

Seeing no other option, Harry said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, "I refuse to produce a Patronus."

Snape's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "And why not?"

Harry looked around shiftily, wishing he didn't look so nervous and suspicious. "Because."

A snort could be heard from Snape's vicinity, and Harry looked up to see the man smirking evilly. "Something to hide, Potter?"

Harry glared at him, mainly because he couldn't think of anything else to say. He looked indignantly at his watch, and barely managed to contain the sigh of relief when he saw the hour of dueling had finished four minutes ago. He grabbed his bag from the floor and rushed from the room, calling behind him, "See you in class tomorrow, sir!"

He had just walked past the portrait of the Fat Lady, on his way to his quarters, when a Third Year girl with pigtails hopped out of the portrait hole and hurried toward him. She handed him a note, said, "From Professor Dumbledore, sir!", turned around, and disappeared back into Gryffindor Tower.

Harry looked down at the note. It said that Dumbledore wanted to speak with him. Now.

He rerouted his footsteps, thinking nervously what Dumbledore could want to talk to him about. He reached the Stone Gargoyle, said the password, went up the spiraling staircase, and knocked on the polished door. After hearing an 'Enter', he did.

"Ah! Harry! Do sit down," Dumbledore said cheerily from behind his desk. Harry took his seat and waited anxiously.

"Miss Granger said that your Patronus has changed," he said simply.

Harry's eyes went wide for the second time that hour. "She told you?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "She did not tell me what it had changed to. I hoped to hear from you, my boy."

Looking at the floor and blushing nervously, Harry said, hoping he did not sound too rude, "Why do you need to know, sir?"

"I like to keep track of my Staff's Patronuses," Dumbledore explained.

Harry didn't have any excuses, or any other options. This was Dumbledore after all. He extracted his holly wand from a robe pocket and, after mumbling, "_Expecto Patronum_", the silvery falcon flew from the wand tip around the circular room.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly with something very similar to triumph. "A falcon. Quite impressive, I may say. I do wonder what brought about this change."

All of a sudden, understanding passed through Harry's brain. "You knew!" he said, in the tone of one finally figuring out a very difficult puzzle.

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed I did, Harry."

Harry blushed, saying, "He—_he_ doesn't know, does he?"

The old man's smile grew wider and his twinkle increased to maximum level. "Severus does not know, my dear boy. Although, he is highly suspicious that I am hiding something from him about you. He is all too right, of course."


	20. Chapter 20

The next night, which was Friday, Harry was sitting at the Head Table and waiting for the Halloween Feast to begin. When all the students were seated, Dumbledore rose.

"Happy Halloween to you all! Before we can dig in, I have an announcement to make."

There were excited murmurs all through the sea of students; with good reason too, because it was unusual for Dumbledore to make announcements at any time but the Welcoming Feast.

"It has been decided that our lives here at Hogwarts need some livening up! On December thirteenth, before you all leave for Christmas holidays, we will be holding a Christmas Ball! Fourth years and up may attend, and it will, of course, be formal. Now, it is time to enjoy our marvelous feast!"

And with that, he sat down. The wonderful varieties of food popped into existence all across the Hall, but barely anyone was paying attention as they were all talking excitedly about the Christmas Ball. You couldn't even hear the bats soaring overhead. Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, was poked in the ribs.

"Ow, Hermione! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his ribcage.

"Harry!" she said excitedly, as though she had not just injured him at all. "We should ask Professor Dumbledore if we can do the music for the Christmas Ball!"

Harry's eyes widened, but it was too late; it seemed Dumbledore had heard her. "Oh, but of course! Only if you all wish to, yes?" Dumbledore asked, looking at each member of the band. They all nodded, Harry doing so reluctantly. Dumbledore rose once again from his seat, immediately recapturing the attention of everyone in the Hall.

"Another announcement is in place for tonight! It has just been decided that our musical entertainment for the evening of the Christmas Ball will be provided by none other than our own Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom. Please excuse the interruption, and we shall continue with our Feast!"

The talking grew louder than ever. Harry gulped.

**x**

Snape continued to eye him suspiciously all week. It was interfering with Harry's ability to speak, considering the man's gaze alone made his throat close up.

He didn't get a chance to talk with Matthew again until the last lesson that Friday. As usual, Matthew hung back; Harry approached him, fully aware of Snape's suspicious gaze.

"Do you have time to plot before Dinner?" he asked quietly with a smirk that he saved for the times he put his Slytherin side to use.

Matthew eyed him warily. He had not met this side of Harry before. "Plotting?"

Harry grinned wickedly. "I'll take that as a yes."

And with that, he pulled Matthew out into the hallway. At the doorframe, he paused to turn his evil grin Snape's direction (meeting the man's slightly bewildered gaze), say "See you this evening, sir", and then continue on his way to the usual unused classroom with Matthew.

"Sir—"

"Harry."

"Alright, _Harry_, what do you mean by plotting?"

"You and I, Matthew, are going to plot how to get you and Roger together by the time of the Christmas Ball."

Matthew's mouth fell open. "Huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are a Ravenclaw," he stated.

Matthew stared.

"Using your brains, we can complete this task efficiently," Harry explained.

"Just mine?" Matthew asked.

Harry blinked. "Oh yeah. Mine too."

Matthew's brow furrowed in thought. "I've never actually done any real plotting before, but I'll do my best."

"That's the right attitude," Harry said, patting him on the shoulder. "We need to find some way to get you two alone together, because Roger is just as shy as you are, and I don't think anything public would work."

"I'm not shy!" Matthew said, flushing despite his words at the idea of being alone with Roger.

"Oh—yes, yes, of course. Whatever you say."


	21. Chapter 21

Finished essay in hand, Harry entered Snape's office. The man merely sat there, not paying attention to the scroll Harry had placed on his desk, staring at him.

"Something the matter, sir?" Harry asked innocently. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"What were you plotting with Mr. Green?" he said, in an intrudingly blunt manner that only Snape could pull off.

"That is between me and Matthew," Harry frowned.

"What happens between the person I am mentoring and one of my students is my business as well."

"So I'm a person now, am I?" Harry asked casually, trying to change the subject.

"Do not change the subject, Potter," Snape retorted. _Darn_, Harry thought.

"Fine. We were discussing—a plan," Harry said. Hey, at least he wasn't lying.

"What plan?"

"A secret plan."

Silence.

"Tell me."

"No."

"We are getting nowhere Potter, now stop being immature," Snape said, now very frustrated.

"I'm not the one being immature," Harry countered.

"How am _I_ being immature?" Snape said angrily, in what Harry thought was a rather immature fashion. Being so, Harry stared at him for a few seconds before snorting. The amusement built until he was doubled over in laughter, one hand clutching the armrest of his chair for support. Snape was seething from across the desk.

"_What_ is so funny?" he growled.

Harry looked up, grinning and still trying to control his laughter. "You!" he said before doubling over again. Before he knew it, Snape had moved out from behind his desk and was yanking Harry up on his feet by the front of his robes.

"I will not have you laughing at me as your father so frequently saw fit to do," he said, obviously trying to restrain his anger.

Harry felt a rush of emotions. First of all, he was almost nose-to-nose with Snape, which left him near breathless; second, this solidified Harry's suspicions of Snape's insecurities; third, it was the first time the man had made any mention of Harry's father since he'd arrived back at Hogwarts.

He chose to act on the third one.

"God, Snape! How many times will it take people telling you for you to get that I am not my father?" he said, shoving Snape away. He really couldn't handle being that close to the man.

Snape glared and opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly unpleasant, but Harry got there before him.

"No. We are going to settle this right now. I know my father was not the best person in the world, but have you ever seen me brag about Quidditch? Have you ever seen me bully someone just because "they exist"? And damn it, have you ever seen me purposefully try to make my hair more screwed-up than it already is?"

Snape's glare intensified, but Harry had a strong feeling in his gut that it was torture for the man to have to admit that Harry was right.

"Well?" Harry pressed, heart beating faster than usual. "Have you?"

He could almost see the frantic thoughts rushing through Snape's mind, desperately trying to find an instance, any instance, of Harry doing any such thing. It was apparent that it was proving extremely difficult.

"Ever since you started your First Year, you have been deliberately crossing lines—"

"That's not true, and you know it!" Harry interrupted, earning himself a dangerous flash of the endlessly black eyes. "It was never my fault that Voldemort decided to target me! I never _deliberately_ pranked anyone, or went out of my way to humiliate people just because I could, or walked around tossing a bloody Snitch in the air! And I most definitely do not think that you—"

Harry stopped, realizing what he had been about to say.Snape stared at him, still glaring, but with a strange glint in his eye. "Go on, Potter. What don't you think I am?"

Harry swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and looked Snape in the eye. "I do not think that you are worthless."

They stared at each other like that for almost a minute, then, amazingly, Snape gave him a curt nod and resumed his seat behind his desk. Harry, trying to hide his amazement at not being yelled at, followed suit and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Now, you are going to tell me why you are paying so much attention to Mr. Green," Snape said sternly.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of topic. Nonetheless, after silently considering how much to tell him, he replied.

"Everybody needs a friend."

Snape's brow furrowed as if he thought he hadn't heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

Harry sighed wearily. "Matthew is not exactly popular, you must have noticed. People avoid him for very stupid reasons, and like I said, everybody needs a friend. He needs someone to talk to."

Snape was watching him calculatingly. "He is not _popular_, as you say, because of his sexual orientation, am I correct?"

Harry blinked. "Well, yeah."

"And you are not bothered by such?" Snape asked. If Harry hadn't been distracted by the question, he might have noticed the almost curious tone to Snape's voice.

Harry looked at him harshly. Glowing green bore into onyx. "There is nothing wrong with being gay."

Snape merely stared back, observing with that strange glint in his eyes. "Calm yourself, Potter. I happen to agree."

Harry blinked again, and tried not to show his surprise. "Oh. That's good to know."

With a brief and involuntary quirk of the mouth that could have been the beginning of a smile, Snape picked up the scroll of parchment Harry had placed on his desk and began to read.


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't know about this, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Listen; he likes you. It will be fine, and I will be right there," he said, placing both hands on Matthew's shoulders and looking him solemnly in the eye.

Matthew gulped.

"Besides, this our only foolproof idea so far," Harry added.

Drawing himself up to his full height and trying to look as brave as possible, Matthew prepared for what was to come. This would be one tough mission. "Alright. Let's do this thing."

Harry gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, then pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head and followed Matthew down the corridor.

Since Harry's conversation with Snape on the seventh, things had been a lot calmer between them. Snape was visibly (almost painfully) restraining his usual biting comments, once even going so far as to give him an actual helpful tip. Harry knew that the nod Snape had given him was the man's way of finally accepting that Harry was not James.

And yet, through this miracle, Harry had been focused on something else as well.

He and Matthew had come up with plot after elaborate plot, one even including an imported shipment of live geese from Canada, but eventually they decided on a simple plan. Also, they only had three weeks and action needed to be taken.

Harry followed, invisible, behind Matthew as they made their way to the Entrance Hall. It had taken a while for Roger to go somewhere alone, but thanks to the Marauder's Map he had been located the second it happened. Unfortunately, it cost Harry five solid minutes of running, the answering of a complex riddle at the entrance to the Ravenclaw Dormitories, and another minute of running to wake Matthew in his bed. Who knew why Roger was going to breakfast this early on a Saturday, of all days, but nonetheless. Their mission was priority number one.

According to the Map, Roger was standing just outside the Great Hall; he and Matthew could only assume he was waiting for his friends before entering for breakfast. They saw this was true as they descended the Marble Staircase, if the fact that Roger was checking his watch was anything to go by. He looked up just as Matthew stepped off the last stair, and Harry followed suit, still invisible, behind him.

The sight of Matthew was obviously unexpected, as he immediately became awkward and Harry doubted he even noticed how nervously Matthew was walking towards him, or even that Matthew was walking towards him at all. Harry followed noiselessly as Matthew stopped in front of Roger.

Both boys appeared extremely nervous and awkward. Keen to get it over with, Matthew looked up into Roger's face, blushed and looked away, then looked back up at him and said clearly, "I was wondering . . . will you go to the ball with me?"

Harry glowed with pride at Matthew's bravery. Although, of course, no one could see him.

Roger looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes, and colour tinted his pale cheeks as he answered, "I'd love to."

Matthew smiled brighter than Harry had ever seen him do so before.

"Um—I'll just be going, then," Matthew said, indicating the Great Hall where breakfast was waiting.

"Right," Roger mumbled, and Harry followed Matthew into the Great Hall, but not without seeing the enormous grin that took up residence on Roger's face.

"You should've seen his smile when you turned back around," Harry whispered into Matthew's ear as they crossed to the Ravenclaw Table. The boy blushed in response, still grinning like no tomorrow.

The only other people in the Great Hall at this time of morning were a couple of younger Hufflepuffs examining each other's essays, a Slytherin Prefect yawning between bites, and none other than Professor Snape, up at the Head Table. He was eyeing Matthew in suspicion, almost as if he knew Harry had something to do with the boy's state of happiness.

Harry left Matthew for a seat beside Snape. He stopped right behind Snape's chair, removed the Invisibility Cloak and hid it in his robes when no one was looking, then pulled out his own chair and sat down. He had to admit he was impressed that Snape did not even jump.

"Morning, sir," Harry greeted cheerfully, grabbing a tray of toast. Snape turned his head slowly toward him, a suspicious expression on his face.

"I did not see you enter. It's almost as if you were—_invisible_," he accused.

Harry grinned. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Guess what?" Harry asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow, indicating he was above such childish verbal exchanges. Harry ignored that.

"Fine then."

Even though he didn't really expect Snape to cave, Harry held his silence anyways. He lasted through two pieces of toast, before telling him anyways.

"Matthew has a date to the ball."

Both of Snape's eyebrows rose this time. "And would this have anything to do with you?"

"It might," he smiled. "Don't you want to know who it is?"

Snape glared, knowing that Harry was trying to bait him into asking.

Harry merely grabbed another piece of toast and rose from his seat. He lowered his head slightly and gave Snape a stern look. "You _will_ cave."

And with that he swept back around the Table and out of the Hall, waving to Matthew as he passed.


	23. Chapter 23

Much happened in the next three weeks, leading up to the Christmas Ball.

One of the highlights was observing exchanges between Matthew and Roger. Of course, it was not much. As far as Harry knew, they hadn't even had a proper conversation. And yet, it was still the high of Harry's day to see them smile shyly at each other during meals.

Everyone in the band was using almost all of their free time to prepare for the Ball. They'd gotten together and compiled a list of songs to play, and had them approved by Dumbledore. Surprisingly, the Headmaster had even approved a few songs that had not-one-hundred-percent-child-friendly words in them, but it might've had something to do with the attendees being fourteen and over.

Hermione was beyond ecstatic, as was Luna, though she showed it through being more daydream-prone than ever. Ron was excited too, but it was easy to tell that Neville was unsure about the entire thing. Sometimes he would be anxious, other times happy, and one time he had to be calmed down by all four of them because he exclaimed that he simply wouldn't play in front of so many students.

"Neville, you've played in front of worse than _that_ before," Ron tried to reassure him, patting Neville on the back and leading him to a blue sofa.

"Remember _The Phoenix Nest_? You weren't nervous like this when we played there, so what's bothering you about some teenagers?" Hermione questioned as she conjured a wet washcloth and held it to his forehead.

Neville mumbled something.

"What's that, Neville?" Harry asked, casting a cooling charm.

"He was made fun of as a teenager," Luna translated as she rubbed soothing circles over his back. "It's only natural to be nervous around people similar to those he was criticised by."

"Yeah, but now you can make them write lines or something!"

Everyone turned to look at Ron. Even Neville raised his head, along with an eyebrow. Hermione was glaring.

"Er," Ron said sheepishly, wringing a sponge nervously and allowing the stream of water to soak the knees of his trousers. "Well, you'd have to go to Dumbledore first, right?"

In the end, Neville calmed down and agreed.

Something that Harry greatly enjoyed was watching and waiting for Snape to crack and ask who was Matthew's date. The man showed no noticeable outward signs of wanting to know, but Harry knew that deep down he simply _did_, for the immature reason of Harry knowing something he didn't.

The first time something happened was a week after their conversation at breakfast. Snape was discreetly scanning the House Tables at Dinner, no doubt trying to see who was paying attention to Matthew, and vice versa.

"You seem to be very interested in the students, Professor," Harry stated casually.

Snape glared at him.

The two weeks after had been full of Snape's discreet glances, some guesswork on his half, and the complete satisfaction of one Harry Potter. The night before the Ball, Friday, as he was leaving Snape's office after turning in a paper, Snape stopped him on his way out.

"Roger Vimman."

Harry slowly turned back around to face Snape from where he was standing, doorknob in hand. "Good job, sir," he said cheerfully before exiting.

He had no doubt that his response had been greatly frustrating.

**x**

On the morning of the Ball, the Castle was buzzing with excitement. It was nothing like the feeling of the Yule Ball; but that might've simply been because Harry had been dreading it. Tonight he did not need a date, he did not have to dance, and that was all that mattered.

Hermione had informed him that under no circumstances would he be dressing himself, even though Harry thought he was perfectly capable. Hermione's glare had been the only thing keeping him from suggesting a fat suit.

He also had another activity planned for that day.

Since Matthew did not own a satisfactory set of dress robes, Hermione and Luna had agreed (planned) to take him to buy some new ones.

"Harry," Matthew said, tugging on said person's sleeve as they walked down the main street of Hogsmeade to the robe shop. "How am I going to pay for this?"

Harry grinned. "You, Matthew, are not paying for anything."

Matthew's eyes widened. "I'm not going to let you—!"

He was stopped by a silencing spell from Harry's wand.

Once inside the shop, Luna dragged Matthew up to a stool to be measured by the cheery witch, as Hermione went off through the store to find robes. Harry sat down near the door, glad that he wouldn't have to be bothered as such for a few more hours at the least.

When they left, Matthew had a set of light gray dress robes that (he had been told numerous times) brought out his eyes. He had given up on saying he wouldn't let Harry pay for him after being silenced for the fourth time.

That afternoon, Matthew hung out with the band in the hours leading up to the Christmas Ball. They were gathered in Ron and Hermione's rooms, getting dressed, and Matthew was enjoying seeing Harry be bothered by Hermione.

"Hermione, _please_, not the waistcoat again—"

"Shut up, you don't have a choice."

"But—OW!"

Luna, who was already dressed in a beautiful and simple pale blue satin gown, leaned over towards Matthew on the tan sofa. "This happens every time," she whispered in his ear, just loudly enough that Harry heard it and made a point of scowling at the both of them. They grinned back.

When Hermione had finally finished, Harry was wearing charcoal gray trousers (a bit tighter than Harry deemed necessary), a plain (also tight) waistcoat of the same colour, and a collared shirt of a dark turquoise colour that was rolled up (this time) to the middle of his upper arms. It wasn't as bad as he had expected.

Matthew was already dressed, having done so while Hermione had been harassing Harry. Luna was also, of course, and Hermione hurried off to her room to do the same. Neville and Ron appeared a few minutes later, both wearing average formal clothes. Harry gaped at them.

"Why do I _always_ get the waistcoat?"

They left the portrait of the Moody Monk at seven, to prepare for when the Christmas Ball started at eight. No one else was in the Entrance Hall, since it was too early for anyone to be down there yet. As they entered into the Great Hall, an amazing sight met their eyes.

It looked as if ice had swept all over the Hall, glazing the walls, floor, newly-erected stage, and dining furniture around the edges. Icicles hung from torches floating twenty feet in the air, which glowed mysterious blue-purple flames. Enormous Christmas trees stood proudly at ten-foot intervals along the walls, and Hagrid could be seen lugging the last one precariously around the Head Table. Tiny Professor Flitwick was hurriedly decorating them with ornaments and live, twinkling fairies. Luna and Neville rushed over to help him, while Harry, Matthew, and Ron followed Hermione to the stage.

Ron pulled all the instruments from his robe pocket and Harry and Hermione helped to return them to their normal size. Matthew watched with interest, occasionally turning back around to simply admire the decorations. When all was ready, and it was a quarter to eight, Matthew waved goodbye to them, Harry wished him luck, and he watched him rush back out to the Entrance Hall to find Roger.

Harry, although nervous, was very excited. His stomach did strange flips as he and the others already in the Hall took their seats at the Head Table. Soon, the rest of the Staff (except for Professor McGonagall, who was in the Entrance Hall) entered and took their seats as well. Professor Snape was in black dress robes, not so different from his usual robes, Harry noted. How he wished the man would wear those tight pants again . . .

The students burst through the doors into the Great Hall all at once and circled the room, finding seats for themselves and friends. It seemed everyone Fourth Year and above had decided to attend. Harry could only hope they liked Muggle music.

He spotted Matthew and Roger in the mass of people, making their way to seats up near the Head Table. People were staring at them as though they could not believe it, which, they probably 

didn't. The two were oblivious to everyone else though, as Matthew was pulling him along by the hand, Roger blushing and smiling. Harry turned to look at Snape, who at least looked satisfied that he had guessed right, and grinned at him.

"Would you look at that, sir," Harry said with a hint of sarcasm. Snape, to Harry's surprise, looked like he was trying to hide his amusement.

Dumbledore was beaming as he watched the students seat themselves, and soon chose his food exactly as had been done at the Yule Ball eight years before. Everybody followed suit, the students copying the Staff. The Hall was filled with the excited chatter of the students, complimenting each other on their dress robes and gossiping about people's dates. Harry grinned; just like old times.

Dinner went by surprisingly quick, and as soon as everyone had stood, Dumbledore waved his wand and all of the tables (including the Staff Table) maneuvered themselves to the edges of the Hall, as did the chairs. The floor was left free of clutter, looking like the ice on top of a large, square, frozen pond. Harry and the other four wound through the students to the stage, where everyone had gathered round expectantly. He discreetly tried to readjust his waistcoat but Hermione slapped his hand unnecessarily hard, so he gave up.

As he stepped up and positioned his bass guitar, he couldn't help noticing the appreciative glances that many girls were giving his pants.

Hermione moved up to the magical microphone. With a wave of their wand, whoever using it could add effects to their voice; they had figured this would come in handy.

"Good evening, and we hope you like Muggle music, or you're in for a rough night," was all the introduction the students got from Hermione before Potential Breakup Song by Aly & AJ began. Muggleborn girls that knew it screamed in appreciation, and all the students were dancing before Harry could even blink.

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  


Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

Harry could see all the students clearly from his spot on stage, and he was surprised to see Matthew and Roger dancing. He had supposed that since they were both shy, they wouldn't want to, but . . . well, they were. And Matthew looked so happy that Harry couldn't help smiling too.

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  


So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

No one was allowed to leave the Great Hall unless they wanted to go back to their dorms, or go on a supervised bathroom trip. The Hogwarts professors had wisened up since the Yule Ball, and not permitted a strolling garden. This resulted in Snape being perfectly capable of witnessing every song of the night, and there was no where Harry could go to escape from that penetrating gaze.

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

Students cheered, but a new song started up so quickly that the people who recognised it hooted, then resumed their dancing. It was Harry's turn to sing; Shake It by Metro Station. It was one of the songs that Harry had wondered whether it would be approved because of the lyrics, but it was, nonetheless. He stopped his rambling thoughts, passed the bass to Hermione, took up residence in front of the microphone, and began to sing. Girls continued to eye his snug clothing.

Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake

I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
(Get inside)

Tonight you're falling in love  


(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(Here we go now)

This was one of the songs that twinged that little thing in him, when he had to sing about girls. But no matter, he was in the middle of a Ball at the moment, and that was nothing to worry about. Matthew and Roger were still dancing, and Harry couldn't believe how far Matthew had come; from being the stand-alone kid to having friends (well, him and the band members) and the date he'd wanted for the Ball.

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touched like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Your lips tremble  
But your eyes are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
(I could hide)

Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(Here we go now)

He didn't need to look Snape's way (he was clearing students out from behind Christmas trees) to know that the man was sneaking glances at him. The chilling feeling he got was enough to notify him.

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touched like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  


Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

I saw you dancing and  
I couldn't get you off my mind  
But I could tell, that you could tell  
That I was taking my time

But I was thinking of ways  
To get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking  
Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

As the song ended, people cheered as they had before. Many girls had forgotten all shame and were openly checking him out, which was making Harry extremely uncomfortable. Add that to Snape watching him, and it made for one hell of a gut wrenching.

A couple hours later, no one showed any signs of slowing down. Despite this, Luna decided on a slow song. Up at the microphone, Harry and Hermione had pulled up chairs and were seated in front of it, guitars set down beside them. When Neville had seated himself too, Harry said to the students with a grin, "You might recognise this from The Lion King."

Many were smiling as they recognised the song, and had already grabbed a dance partner. When Harry starting singing (Hermione doing backup), he saw through the crowd Matthew and Roger in a slow-dancing position, as many others were too. Several professors (except Snape of course) dragged their fellow colleagues out to the floor.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
Its enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  


It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

People clapped endlessly, but eventually they were calmed down enough to start another slow song. Harry picked up his guitar and let Hermione take over as she sung Don't Know Why by Norah Jones.

I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come

When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

The sight of Matthew and Roger slow-dancing as they were sent a warm feeling through Harry; they were happy.

Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come

The night continued to pass, and Matthew and Roger continued to enjoy each other. Thankfully they were not bothered by many people, just stared at in disbelief. Harry could almost forget about the feeling of those black eyes on him.

Almost.


	24. Chapter 24

At midnight, the professors managed to get most of the students out the doors to the Entrance Hall. Just as Harry was wondering idly where Matthew might be, that exact person tugged on his sleeve. He turned around and saw that Roger was still with him, and their hands were clasped.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, great," Matthew said breathlessly. "Just wanted to say Goodnight. And, er—thanks for everything today," he added the last sentence in a low whisper.

Harry smiled. "Any time. Hope you enjoyed yourselves."

"You sing very well," Roger said unexpectedly.

"Thank you," Harry said, a bit awkward because he sort of had no idea how to respond to that. "You two should go to your dormitories. It is midnight, after all. Goodnight to you both," he waved as they hurried off to the doors out of the Great Hall.

"They are so cute together," Luna said in her dreamy voice from behind him. Harry jumped and turned back around.

"Yes, they are," Harry responded. "By the way, you did great tonight, Luna—"

But Luna's eyes had gone wide and a huge smile erupted on her face as she stared off over his shoulder. In a whisper she said hurriedly, "Harry! Look!"

Harry spun back around, again. What he saw made an identically enormous smile come to life on his face.

Just below a sprig of mistletoe floating in midair by the doorway, Matthew and Roger stood, eyes closed, lips met in a kiss.

As he watched, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, smiling and flushed. Then they continued out of the Hall.

Harry kept staring at where they had been in awe, but then something hit him (not literally, of course). Wouldn't more people have gotten caught underneath the mistletoe, if it had been there before? He knew that any mistletoe in Hogwarts had a charm placed upon it so that you could not leave until you kissed someone. Harry looked around; Flitwick, attempting to lure a stray fairy away from a floating torch bracket; McGonagall, waving her wand to tidy up the punch table; Snape, standing idly with a smirk upon his face; Dumbledore, talking with Neville about wool socks—wait, what was Snape doing?

He strode quickly over to Snape, a suspicious look on his face. Snape simply kept smirking.

"You conjured that mistletoe, didn't you?" Harry accused.

Snape's eyes glittered in a way that made Harry's throat constrict momentarily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His own green eyes narrowed. "Yes you do."

The man's smirk grew wider, and he leaned down a bit towards Harry, nearly making Harry's heart stop. "So what if I do?"

Harry got an idea. "Okay then. I guess it wasn't you."

As he was walking away, even though it was almost whispered, Harry distinctly heard, "Fine."

Harry turned back towards Snape, and stopped in front of him again. "What was that, sir?" he said cheerily.

"You are an ass, Potter," Snape said with a scowl.

Harry's smile widened. "Anything else?"

In a quieter, grumpier voice, he said, "And it was me."

Harry knew that was the best confession he would get out of Snape. Being so, he simply said, "I'm sure they'd both want to thank you," and went off to finish cleaning up, leaving Snape standing there in slight surprise.

An hour later, as Harry lay down to sleep, he could only think about one thing. For a split second, he could've sworn Snape was flirting with him.

_"So what if I do?"_


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, the students who had not signed up to stay left for Christmas Holidays. Harry didn't have anyone to see off, but Matthew dragged him down (both still in their pajamas) so he could kiss Roger one last time before January. Roger grinned at Matthew and they shared a lingering close-mouthed kiss before he was ushered off to the train by Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Matthew, both smiling for different reasons, turned back into the Entrance Hall where it was significantly warmer and the smell of breakfast greeted them. Since barely anyone had decided to stay at the Castle over Christmas, a single table had been set up in the middle of the Great Hall for the time-being. Dumbledore beamed at them as they entered.

"I must say, Harry, your pajamas are quite festive," he twinkled, having noticed Harry's red pajama-pants with a snowman print. He remembered the group of giggling girls that had eyed his pants and snug white T-shirt approvingly before hurrying off to the Hogwarts Express, and wishing that he had at least grabbed a sweater as Matthew (who knew his password) dragged him out of his quarters. His chest gave a weird sort of lurch as he noticed Snape noticing too, and suddenly he didn't mind the lack of sweater.

Harry grinned and sat down, Matthew beside him. "It's nothing compared to Ron's."

Right on cue, Ron and Hermione came in through the doors from the Entrance Hall. Ron was wearing his traditional Christmas-season pajamas: entirely red with loud green and gold patterns and stripes all over them, which clashed magnificently with both his hair and Hermione's plain blue nightdress. He was smiling and had an arm around Hermione, who had given up on trying to get Ron new Christmas pajamas two years previously. Neville, Luna, and two Third Year girls tried to hide their amusement. Dumbledore was intrigued.

"Why, Mr. Weasley, I shall have to get a set of similar night clothes," he commented as they too took their seats. Snape, slightly out of place wearing his black robes in the midst of so many pajamas, looked mildly horrified at Ron's clothing.

"You know how he is about his Christmas pajamas," Hermione said wearily to Harry, Neville, and Luna. "He refused to wear anything else."

"You won't believe where I found them!" Ron said with the genuinely naïve smile he wore whenever he spoke of his Christmas PJs. "Shrunken and singed on the edges in the back corner of my trunk! I'm sure glad I put that flame-shielding spell on them, after the time Hermione accidentally dropped my first ones into the Granger's fireplace. Looked almost like someone had tried to burn these recently, but I fixed 'em up all right."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she quickly stuffed toast in her mouth.

Harry swiftly turned an escaped snort into a choked sort of cough. Ron patted him on the back with concern and said, "You all right, Harry?"

Harry simply nodded as he fought down a smile, and continued eating. A couple seats over, Neville snickered discreetly.

**x**

With the absence of nearly all the students came a bit more freedom for Harry. This meant being able to use the Quidditch Pitch without being followed and watched by a group of twenty-or-so of them.

He and Matthew stomped through the thick morning frost that covered the ground on the third day of Christmas holidays. Harry adjusted his scarf as they stepped onto the field, and handed his Firebolt to Matthew.

"You sure you don't want—" Matthew began, but was silenced by Harry's look that clearly said there would be no changing of his mind. With that, Matthew swung his leg over the side and soared off up into the air, clinging to the broom for dear life.

"Whoa!" Harry heard him say, before any other sounds of enjoyment were lost as Matthew went to circle around the field. Harry took off after him on the broom Ron had gotten as a Prefect, and had let him borrow.

"How do you _do_ that?" Matthew's voice called as Harry zoomed past him, spinning upside down and right again over and over on his broom so fast that he looked like a black blur. Harry pulled out of it and stopped beside him, panting slightly.

"Sorry, just been wanting to do that for ages," he grinned breathlessly. "Haven't been able to come out here since summer."

Matthew stared at him. "You really _are_ a good flier. I mean, the boys in my dormitory said something about—"

"Yes, yes," Harry said sarcastically. "Come on, we came out here to fly, did we not?"

And, smiling, he took off again with Matthew rushing to follow behind him.

Two hours later, when they were both very ready for lunch, they touched down onto the still-dewy field. They began the walk back to the Castle, until the comfortable silence was broken by Matthew's voice.

"It's Professor Snape, isn't it?"

Harry abruptly stopped walking and looked at Matthew. "What?"

Matthew stopped beside him. "The person you told me about."

Blushing and stuttering, Harry said, "Wha—I mean, why would you—don't know _what_ you're—"

He dropped the act at Matthew's raised eyebrow.

"How did you know?" he asked feebly, a flush creeping over his face that had nothing to do with the cold.

Matthew continued walking and Harry did the same. "Well, there aren't _that_ many people you've ever hated, are there?"

Harry began counting on his fingers. "Let's see—Dudley, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort, Peter Pe—"

"So there might be a few," Matthew stopped him. "But I remember when you were in school, neither of you were exactly . . . er . . ._ friendly_ to each other. And, well . . ."

"What?" Harry turned his head to look quizzically at him as they trudged along.

Matthew flushed a bit as well. "You sort of—I don't know. You're different when he's around."

Harry raised an eyebrow in an imitation of how Matthew had done a moment previously. "Different how?"

"I suppose you're more self-conscious, but you're also bolder at the same time. It's hard to explain," Matthew added at the look Harry was giving him.

"Am I really that obvious?" Harry sighed wearily.

"No, actually. It took me a while to figure it out, but there's something else . . ."

Harry's raised eyebrow returned with a vengeance.

"You blush a lot when you're around him."

Green eyes widened in horror. "_What?_"


	26. Chapter 26

Lunch was very difficult for Harry that day.

He and Matthew sat down in the midst of a loud conversation, having arrived a bit late. Harry was appreciative of this, as his strange behavior was not noticed.

"—gone! I never thought Peeves would stoop so low—"

"Minerva, I would not go so far as to say Peeves _has_ a low," Dumbledore interrupted cheerfully. Professor McGonagall scowled at her potatoes. "And furthermore, I noticed he taught the armor on the third floor a new Christmas carol."

Ron snickered. "Caught me by surprise, that one did." He opened his mouth as if to start singing, but was cut off.

"Please do us the favor of not repeating it," Hermione replied with a stern look. Ron's mouth snapped shut.

"Thank you," Snape said flatly to the table in general, wearing an expression not so different from Hermione's.

The conversation moved on to different topics, yet Harry still sat quietly, trying his best not to blush. He was going to prove Matthew wrong, because if he blushed a lot around Snape, then the world would end.

Unfortunately, when you try not to do something, your mind tends to wander to certain things that will make you do just that. Images he had created in his mind over the past couple years floated to the surface, intruding into his thoughts like a hobo at a country club. In other words, they were not welcome one bit.

Snape, lain out on a bed, wearing nothing more than a smirk; Snape, positioned over him and breathing shallowly into his neck; Snape, black eyes wide and glazed with lust; Snape, Snape, Snape . . .

"Harry?"

"Eh?" Harry was brought back to earth by Luna's voice.

"You've been staring at the rolls for the last five minutes."

Everyone was looking at him. Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry," he muttered, returning to his food.

"Something the matter, Harry?" Dumbledore asked from across the table, a Slytherin twinkle taking up residence in the blue eyes.

"No, Professor," Harry lied automatically.

"Are you forgetting there are two accomplished Legilimens present, Potter?" Snape drawled in a bored voice. Harry blushed. Matthew snorted.

Something sparked in Dumbledore's features, and his face widened into a bright smile. "Ah. I see. Mr. Green has figured it out for himself, has he not?"

Harry blushed harder, and Matthew was covering his mouth to suppress laughter, though he was shaking slightly nonetheless. Dumbledore smiled even bigger.

Ron was looking between the three of them in confusion, then comprehension dawned on his face. The band knew about Dumbledore knowing, and that Matthew knew Harry was gay, but they hadn't found out about the most recent installment as it had just happened. "Wait, how did Matthew know? Did you tell him?"

Harry shook his head and said, "He's in Ravenclaw for a reason, Ron."

"He was bound to eventually," Hermione said with a sly smile. "Was it the blushing that gave it away?"

Matthew nodded, still fighting amusement. Harry gave them all looks of disbelief. "Why am I never informed of this stuff?! It's slightly important!"

By now, the band members were visibly trying to keep themselves from laughing just as much as Matthew was. All the Professors present, except for Dumbledore, were looking at the seven with 'WTF?' practically written on their faces.

"Albus, what are they talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"That is Harry's business," Dumbledore replied calmly, twinkling without restraint. Snape's brow was furrowed in both confusion and being left out of something so obviously important.

"Can we discuss this elsewhere?" Harry hissed, blushing harder than ever and triggering the outright laughter of the five. Frustration rising, he said, "I can't help it!"

They laughed even louder. Harry fumed silently, blush firmly in place.

**x**

Harry now had a problem.

Its name was Christmas.

What would he get Snape for Christmas? _Should_ he get Snape something for Christmas? If he did, it would definitely be anonymous . . . or would it?

Harry was confused, so on the eighth day of the holidays, he asked Matthew calmly.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he howled in distress, pacing around the main room of his quarters. Matthew sat on a couch, scared for his life.

"I think he would appreciate a gift, or at least see that you're not as horrible as he thinks you are, or thought, or something," Matthew said cautiously.

Harry spun around to face him so fast that Matthew jumped back a little. "Come on," Harry said, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out of the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?" Matthew managed to ask between being pulled around corridors and through several tapestries to the Entrance Hall.

"Hogsmeade," Harry replied, determined and slightly crazed look in his eyes.

They reached the village a short while later, and Harry stopped abruptly in the middle of the main street. "I still have no idea what to get," he said blankly.

It was Harry's turn to be dragged along. "We'll find something," Matthew said, taking hold of Harry's forearm.

They went from store to store for an hour, and Harry had bought presents for everyone but Snape. Matthew protested when Harry said he was buying something for him, but eventually turned his back so Harry could purchase it.

"I have no clue what he'd like," Harry said miserably, dragging his feet down an aisle inside a small book store. He paused, wide-eyed, and turned to a small shelf to his left. Matthew stopped beside him and looked closely at it, then suddenly smiled.

"It's perfect!"

Harry picked up the pewter inkpot and peered at it curiously. It had a design of a snake curling around it, its small pewter head resting on the lipped rim, tiny glowing emeralds for eyes. It was little enough that it could fit in the palm of his hand, and _was_ perfect for a Slytherin.

"Now we just need something from you to Roger," Harry grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

It was dark when they left Hogsmeade, and they only had time to stow away the gifts in Harry's quarters before meeting up with the rest of the band in Ron and Hermione's rooms. Harry had kept the inkpot in his robe pocket.

After they finished Dinner and were seated comfortably around the couches, Harry pulled out Snape's gift. "What d'you think?"

"It's nice, Harry," Neville said in confusion. "But why can't you just use a normal one?"

Both Luna and Hermione sighed, Hermione's more dramatic. "He's not going to use it," she said tiredly.

Ron blinked. "Huh?"

"It's Professor Snape's Christmas gift, am I right?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Harry nodded, a flush already creeping up his face. He could only hope that with the single source of lighting being the orange glow of the fireplace, this would be hidden.

"Sending it with your name or what?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a second before answering. "Yeah, I think I will."

"It's perfect for him," Ron continued. "I mean, unless you gave him the skeleton of a Gryffindor, but I suppose that's a bit far-fetched . . ."

"No, he'd like that too. But this is much more legal," Neville commented.

"Harry," Luna broke into the conversation, changing it as she commonly did, "Have you shown Matthew your Patronus?"

"Oh, you mean like the Patronus Charm?" Matthew asked, a hint of excitement leaking into his tone. "When people first heard you were helping out with Defense Against the Dark Arts, they were talking about how you learned the Patronus Charm in your third . . . no, fourth year?"

"Third," Harry corrected absent-mindedly. "And no, I haven't, Luna—_Expecto Patronum!_"

The silvery falcon flew from his wand-tip, and circled until it spotted a place to perch, which happened to be Hermione's knee.

"Woah! D'you think—d'you think you could teach me to do that?" Matthew asked, definitely excited now. "Wait a second . . . you can't be a falcon, can you? It's nothing like you!"

Harry blushed. Comprehension dawned on Matthew's face as Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ron fought the sudden urge to giggle. "Oh."

There was a short pause in which Ron let a snort escape, quickly stifled by a pillow aimed at his head that originated from Hermione's vicinity. "Does Professor Snape know about your Patronus, Harry?" Matthew continued.

Harry shook his head. "Once he told me I needed to send him a Patronus message so he could be sure that I knew how to do it, but I outright refused. He started smirking and saying 'Something to hide, Potter?'"

Ron snorted again. Harry rose a weary eyebrow. "Well, you _do_ have something to hide," Ron sniggered. "That's why it's funny!"

"Would Professor Snape recognise it if he ever forced you to show him, though?" Matthew asked.

Harry had barely started to think before Hermione's inner Ravenclaw came out. "I don't know . . . If a person's Patronus changes because of another, does it change to that person's Patronus? Or an animal similar to theirs? The only other case we've seen is when Tonks' changed into a werewolf, but I'm not so sure that Lupin's Patronus would be a werewolf. I mean, he wasn't _born_ a werewolf, but it could've changed his personality so that he was more _like_ one—"

"Geez, Hermione, calm down!" Ron interrupted. Hermione scowled at him.

"We need to consult the Libra—"

"Dumbledore, he'd know," Harry said. He received a scowl from Hermione as well.

"So . . ." Matthew said after a lengthy pause, looking around at them all. "_Can_ I learn the Patronus Charm?"

**x**

"You wanted to see me, Harry?" Dumbledore said twenty minutes later, seated in the high-backed chair behind his desk, blue gaze fixed on Harry.

"Um—well, I have a question," he stated lamely. "Several, actually."

"Go ahead."

"Well, er . . . Professor Snape is eventually going to force me to show him my Patronus, right?"

Dumbledore considered this, then nodded. "Yes, I believe he will."

"And . . . do you think he will recognise it for what it means?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I cannot be sure, but it is a possibility."

There was a short pause. "Is Remus' Patronus a werewolf, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You are referring to when Nymphadora's Patronus changed form, I assume?"

After Harry nodded, Dumbledore continued. "A Patronus change is not something that happens often; furthermore, it does not happen every time someone falls in love. The only thing that can cause it is an extreme emotional upheaval, and I imagine that in Nymphadora's case, it was by not having such strong feelings returned by Remus when she felt the way she did for him. Her Patronus took the form of what, in her mind, best represents him. But in _your_ case, Harry, if I am correct, I believe your Patronus changed as a result of two different things. Firstly, you were under a lot of stress because of the War, Voldemort, and the pressure resting on you to defeat him. Secondly, the person you had strong feelings for not only did not return them, but held just as strong personal grudges against you and preferred to act as though you did not exist. Either one would have been enough to change your Patronus by itself, but put together the result was it taking the form of the animal that best represents Severus to _you_, and the severe depression you underwent for nearly a year, yes?"

Sometime while Dumbledore had been talking, a lead weight had dropped in Harry's stomach. He tried not to let it show as he nodded again, but he knew Dumbledore saw right through it.

"Harry," he began, voice much gentler than previously, "It is time to let go. Those years are behind us, and while we should not forget them, we must move on. As I have told you once before, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. It has been proven many times that life is not often as long as you may think it will be; do not let such a beautiful thing as life go to waste."

"Yes, Headmaster," Harry said quietly, then left the office.


	28. Chapter 28

When he returned to Ron and Hermione's quarters, Hermione, Luna, and Matthew were nowhere to be seen. Ron and Neville looked up.

"They went to show Matthew some old pictures of us all. We thought it best to not be present during that kind of embarrassment," Ron said.

Neville looked at Harry with slight concern. "You want to play, Harry?"

It was something strange and special that the other four members of the band (except sometimes Ron) always knew when Harry just needed to stop, sit down, and play a song.

"Can we go outside?" Harry asked, looking at the floor. It was a mark of how much Neville and Ron understood that they did not make any remarks about the fact that it was December.

After all three had thick cloaks, and Neville and Harry had their guitars, they stepped through the main doors of Hogwarts to sit on the front steps. The enormous doors behind them stayed open, flooding the dark grass with light from lit torch brackets within. None of them saw the tall shadow that paused at the top of the corridor leading up from the dungeons, having been on his way upstairs but distracted by the sight of the three of them with instruments.

Once they were settled in a slightly deformed circle, each on a different step, Harry started to play. Neville and Ron recognised the song and played right along, Ron tapping the beat on both his knee and the stone step he was sat on. (A/N: _Acoustic_ version of It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down)

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and loving all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this?

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Ooh but I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back  
Cause all this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe

The tall shadow continued to watch, deep in thought.

And it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me but it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Ooh but I won't go  
I won't go

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

But I won't go  
No I won't go down  
Yeah

They sat in silence for a moment, the cold stinging their faces and fingers. Finally, in a quiet voice, Harry said to Ron and Neville, "Thank you."

And the tall shadow receded back down to the dungeons, a strange sense of calm curling around his insides, pondering where the defiant Harry Potter he'd known six years ago had gone.

Somewhere deep in his mind, Severus knew that something bigger than the War had happened to Harry Potter.

What he didn't know, was that it was him.

He had happened to Harry Potter.


	29. Chapter 29

On Christmas Eve, Matthew camped out in Harry's quarters. The band, Matthew, Ginny, and Dean were seated on orange couches around the hearth, roasting chestnuts and enjoying mugs of hot cocoa.

"No eggnog for me," Ginny laughed. Her stomach was now much larger than it had been at the end of July, when it had barely been noticeable.

"So how do you all know each other?" Matthew asked.

Hermione explained enthusiastically. "We were all in Gryffindor—"

"Except me," Luna sighed, as though not having a care in the world. "I was in Ravenclaw."

"—when we were in school. Harry and Ron were best friends—"

"Still are," Ron said, slurping his cocoa loudly.

"—and their dorm mates were Neville, Dean here, and Seamus Finnegan, all—"

"Me n' Seamus were best mates too," Dean said. "Dunno how many times we snuck Firewhisky or Muggle beer into our dorm . . ."

"—five of which I spent our entire Sixth and Seventh Years confiscating alcohol from," Hermione gave them a stern look, and they had the decency to look at least slightly ashamed. "Luna and Ginny were in the same year, right below us. Ginny—" (Ginny waved) "—is Ron's younger sister, but they had five older brothers, all Gryffindor too. The only ones we ever went to school with were Fred and George, twins—"

"Own Weasley Wizard Wheezes, they do," Ron said. He was fiddling with something in his right pocket.

"—and Percy, but he didn't talk to us much, he was Head Boy when we were in Third Year. Dean married Ginny right after she graduated, and now they're expecting," she finished with a smile.

"So just a month or so more now, right?" Luna asked from her seat, snuggled up in Neville's lap.

Ginny nodded, beaming. "We're still going to wait to see the gender though."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle," Ron said excitedly, though there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Hermione?" he asked, turning to her on his right, who he had his arm around.

"Mm?" she prompted.

Ron removed his arm, and stood up. Then he dropped to one knee on the carpeted floor, facing her where she was seated on the couch and grasping one of her hands in his. He pulled something out of his pocket, and Harry knew what Ron had been fiddling with.

It was a small box, which Ron opened to reveal a ring. It was gold and did not have a typical diamond, but instead a round polished garnet, which in Harry's opinion made the ring more beautiful than any diamond could have. Hermione's mouth was hanging slightly open and her eyes had gone wide.

"Will you be an Aunt?" Ron asked.

There were a few gasps from the surrounding six. Hermione continued to stare at Ron for almost ten seconds before an immeasurable smile grew on her face and she stood up, dragging Ron up with her into a tight embrace.

"Yes!" She said. "Yes, yes, yes!"

There was clapping and loud whoops from their audience, all of which were grinning nearly as much as the two. Ron continued hugging her, wearing a huge smile and dumb with shock, almost as if he could never have even dreamed of her saying yes.

After they'd let go of each other, Ron held up Hermione's left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Harry could see happy tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

They sat back down eventually, and Christmas Eve continued. When the clock on the mantle read ten o' clock, people started clearing out. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna went to their respective quarters, and Dean and Ginny went to the temporary rooms they would be staying in for the next week.

Matthew got ready for bed and laid down on a sofa, covered by more than one blanket. "See you in the morning, Harry!" he called as Harry disappeared into his bedroom.

"See you in the morning," Harry responded, smiling. He hoped Snape would like his gift.

**x**

Harry woke up to Matthew shaking him.

"Happy Christmas, Harry! Come on, there's presents!" Matthew said gleefully, putting Harry's glasses on his face for him. Harry grumbled incoherently.

"Come on, I'm waiting to open mine until you're up!"

"Alright, alright," Harry said, crawling out from under the sheets.

In the main room, Harry couldn't help but notice that it seemed much brighter than usual. He quickly realised why when he stepped over to one of the giant windows.

"Snow!"

It looked like someone had thrown a thick white blanket over everything in sight; the Hogwarts grounds were completely covered, as were the mountains beyond and the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Harry turned back around and saw the two stacks of presents by the fireplace.

Matthew was staring wide-eyed at the gift Harry had given him, then he started laughing so much that he fell over onto the nearest sofa.

Harry grinned. "Thought you'd like it."

Matthew sighed and held the thin metal sign up again to examine. It was the size of a license plate, had thick rainbow stripes on it, and bore only two words: GAY PRIDE.

He raised an amused eyebrow at Harry. "My dorm mates will be horrified when I stick this on the wall above my nightstand."

"Precisely what it's for," Harry said, walking over to the piles to start unwrapping his own presents.


	30. Chapter 30

The snow was too tempting to keep them away for long. Harry and Matthew abandoned the paper-strewn room to gather people, finally arriving in the Entrance Hall with Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dean trailing shortly behind.

They'd already broken fast in their rooms, so Matthew excitedly pushed open the gigantic doors, revealing a white scene so bright that everyone had to blink a few times before anything was viewable.

Harry's way of greeting the first snowfall of every winter was simple: he ran down the steps and out ten yards into it, then spread his arms wide and promptly fell on his back into the foot-deep snow. He could hear laughter behind him, and Ron to his left. Sooner than he would've liked to move, he felt a hunk of snow pelting his head.

Harry hurriedly stood up, using both hands to get the snow out of his hair. Dean was looking slightly suspicious and bending down to pick up more snow.

"You'll regret that!" Harry called.

Ginny sat down with a smile on the stone steps to watch the unfolding snow war. Harry was glad he had worn Muggle clothing instead of robes, because jeans (with pajama bottoms underneath) were much easier to seek revenge in. Unfortunately for everyone else involved, he was a master at snowball fights (they were the one time he allowed his inner Slytherin free reign) and therefore was quickly ganged-up on.

By the time he was the only one that Dean, Matthew, Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Neville were aiming at, he had only been hit the one time that had started the whole thing. He dodged the snowballs like they were lethal bludgers, and caught Ron off-guard once, successfully splattering the back of his head with snow. He had hit all those included at least five times when he jumped behind a tree while everyone was distracted.

Harry fought down very unmanly giggles as he watched from his crouched position. The six of them were spinning around every which direction, looking warily at what they thought were likely hiding places. It seemed they knew that if he was nowhere to be seen, they would be facing his wrath very soon.

He had just begun scooping up soon-to-be-needed snowballs when a voice that sent a shiver (completely unrelated to the cold) up his spine distracted him.

"What exactly are you doing, Potter?"

He spun around the see that Snape had crouched down beside him without even being noticed.

"Shh!" Harry whispered. "I'm luring them into a false sense of security."

"They will attack outright once you leave here," Snape said back, staring at Harry as if saying he was stupid.

"I'm not stupid."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan, then?"

Harry smirked and continued scooping snow into spherical shapes. Once he had a decent-sized pile, he took his wand from his pocket and magicked them into a floating line in the air. He gathered half of them in his left arm, his right arm aloft and holding his wand.

"Is the use of magic not considered cheating?" Snape asked, though it was not a question.

Harry's smirk widened. "Rules were not specified."

The other half he sent bobbing along through the trees, and when they reached a suitable distance away, one hit the trunk of a tree and fell to the ground. The other six's heads turned that direction and they began attacking where the snowball had hit, thinking that Harry must be somewhere close. He sent the rest of the floating snow towards his attackers, hitting them in varying regions while Harry himself rose and sneaked along behind them all. When all the floating snow had been flung at someone and the six were wondering what the hell was going on, Harry stuck his wand back in his pocket and took action.

"Oi!" he called. He started flinging the snowballs at them before they'd even completely turned around and/or realised what was happening. None of them had time to pick up snow of their own, as the force of Harry's throws had all six of them on the ground in about half a minute. Harry, who was fully out in the open now, also fell to the ground, but it was for a different reason. He was clutching his sides with laughter as they brushed snow off themselves and stood up.

"Damn, Harry!" Neville said. "Third year in a row!"

Hermione unhappily shook the snow out of her hair. "And we always forget to lay down the no-magic rule."

"You know the drill!" Ron shouted to Harry as Dean pulled him up.

"Drill?" Dean and Matthew asked. Luna giggled.

Harry calmed down enough to stop laughing, and sat up. "I must make sacrifices for my victory," he stated nobly, as he dusted the snow off his head. He dropped the tone and his arms, and continued, "In other words, since I won, you lot get a free shot."

He stood up. "Do your worst."

**x**

Ten minutes later when they were walking back for Christmas lunch, Harry was covered in so much snow that he hadn't been able to get it all off. As a result of snow being made of water, he and his clothes were soon drenched. His hair clung to his face and his clothes to his skin, making it all the more torturous.

"It's what you get for being good at snowball fights," Ron said cheerfully as he passed, patting Harry on his overly damp back.

"Thanks, Ron," he said with only the slightest bit of sarcasm.

Harry stopped at the bottom step and looked back at the grounds. "Coming, sir?"

Snape looked up from where he was leaning against the tree that Harry had been hiding behind. He didn't answer, but strode over and Harry walked beside him up the steps.

"You wouldn't happen to know any drying charms, would you?" Harry asked apprehensively, when they were halfway up. Snape gave him a sidelong glance as they moved up a couple more stairs, then flicked his wand silently. Harry immediately felt the wetness disappear from his clothes and skin. His hair unstuck from his face and resumed its usual unmanageable-ness.

"Whoa," he said, reaching up to make a fruitless attempt to smooth down his hair. "Thanks!"

The corner of Snape's mouth quirked as they reached the top and stepped into the Entrance Hall. They walked across into the Great Hall and took the only two remaining seats across from each other on the end.

"Happy Christmas to you all!" Dumbledore greeted everyone that had just sat down. "Cracker?" he presented one to Flitwick.

Two courses and five exploding crackers later, the conversation turned to the recent snowball fight.

"—so he sneaks up behind us while we think he's in front of us!" Ron said. "Sometimes I think he should've been in Slytherin."

There was laughter, then Dean started telling a funny story about his job at the Ministry. Everyone was following; that is, everyone except Snape.

Since everyone was distracted, Snape said quietly to Harry, "If I didn't know better, I'd say those _were_ Slytherin tactics, Potter." His eyes were narrowed marginally and he was frowning as if thinking something unpleasant over.

Harry stared blankly at him for a moment, then his mouth slyly turned up into a sensual smile. He said slowly and matter-of-factly, though it was almost a question, "Dumbledore never told you."

Harry had always assumed that Dumbledore had told, at the least, some of the professors about Harry's Sorting Hat situation; it seemed that wasn't at all what had happened. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Harry said, still smiling. "Even Ron doesn't know."

Snape scowled. "Know _what_?"

Harry's smile was gradually widening as he grabbed another roll. There was a mini-explosion of sound from the table's occupants, and they turned to see Hermione beaming and holding out her left hand palm-down. The women present all crowded as close as they could in their seats to get a better look at her ring.

"Leave it to Ron to be corny even when proposing," Ginny sighed from amid the excitement of the announcement.


	31. Chapter 31

If Harry thought Snape had been suspicious of him after the Patronus incident had happened, then it was nothing compared to how suspicious he was now. Despite what he had to lose, Harry was enjoying it by smiling innocently whenever Snape glared at him.

On New Year's Day, Harry walked into Snape's office with his research paper in hand, to find Snape glaring at him. Once again.

Harry set the scroll on Snape's desk and sat down. Snape read through it, put it back down, and resumed his glaring.

"Fine. You really want to know?" Harry asked.

Snape's eyes narrowed, as if sensing that at any moment Harry would go back to acting innocent.

Harry sighed and stated nonchalantly, "I'll tell you, but I just wonder if you could live with yourself after invading my privacy like that—"

"Get on with it, Potter."

He blinked at Snape, then continued anyways. "Do you remember your Sorting, sir?"

Snape looked slightly taken-aback at what he thought was a change of subject. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything. Do you remember what the Sorting Hat said to you?"

Harry was glowered at for a couple seconds, but he eventually got an answer. "Yes."

"And did it mention any house besides Slytherin to place you in?"

Snape looked somewhat offended. "No," he stated with unnecessary force.

"You want to know what the Sorting Hat said to me?" Harry asked, casually examining a fingernail.

Snape's eyes glittered strangely and he leaned forward, elbows on his desk. "And what, Potter, did the Sorting Hat have to say to you?"

Harry looked directly into the black eyes. "It wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Snape stared at him. "You're lying."

A smirk appeared on Harry's face that only a Slytherin could have. He leaned forward in his own chair, placing his elbows on the desk as well. "Who is the Legilimens here, sir?"

After glaring profusely for a moment, Snape said, "Then why were you placed in Gryffindor?"

"I asked it not to place me in Slytherin, so Gryffindor was its second choice."

Harry could tell Snape was doing some serious thinking. Finally, Snape said grudgingly, "It would explain a lot."

Harry smiled and said dreamily, "Malfoy would be horrified."

Snape snorted. "You have not even told Weasley or Granger?"

Harry removed his arms from the desk and leaned back into his chair. "Nope."

"When did you tell the Headmaster?"

"Second Year, right after Ron, Ginny, Lockhart and I got back from the Chamber of Secrets. I was worried about the similarities between me and Tom Riddle, because in addition to being an orphan, a half-blood, raised by muggles, having the ability to speak Parseltongue, and even looking a bit like him, apparently I was supposed to be in the same house he was in. Professor Dumbledore told me that it is our choices that make us who we are, not our abilities, so that cleared it all up," Harry finished. "Did I receive good marks?"

Snape stared at him. "What?"

Harry gestured to his research paper, and Snape glared for being so easily distracted by Harry's story.

"Your last research paper will be due on the ninth, and then the focus will be on the actual teaching. When Spring Term begins, you will be more active during lessons. We will resume Dueling on the fourth. You are dismissed."

Right before Harry stepped out the door, he turned around to say one last thing.

"Nice inkpot, by the way."

**x**

Ginny and Dean left Saturday morning. Before they went, Ginny stopped Harry in the Entrance Hall.

"Here," she said, handing him a small parcel with a note attached. "From Fred and George. They said to give it to you right before I left, but they wouldn't tell me what it was. All I can say is, be careful."

Harry put the parcel in his robe pocket and hugged her goodbye. She was one of the few people that he had to lean down to hug, since she was about four inches shorter than him. Right as he was pulling away, he felt something.

"Sorry about that," Ginny laughed. "The baby has been kicking non-stop recently."

Harry laughed too, and looked her in the eye. "You're going to be a great mother, Ginny."

She sighed and looked down at her enormously swollen abdomen. "Thanks. I sure hope so, anyway."

Dean came down the Marble Staircase, having finished packing up the rest of their things. "See you soon," he and Ginny called as they walked down to the main gates to Apparate back home. Harry waved back, then turned to go to Ron and Hermione's quarters where they'd planned to sit around before lunch.


	32. Chapter 32

"Don't eat it, Harry," Hermione said, staring disapprovingly at the single wrapped candy that had been contained in the parcel from Fred and George.

"Knowing Fred and George, I wouldn't eat it either," Ron commented as he lounged back on a tan sofa. "But the note did say it was supposed to help you."

"It said '_Perfectly safe, effects last for twelve to fifteen hours, should help you out_'. Since when have they had good judgment on what's safe?" Hermione huffed.

"Whatever it is, it'll wear off before tomorrow," Neville said from his seat beside Matthew. "Why not?"

"I think you should eat it, Harry," Luna said. They all turned to look at her. "What? It might be fun."

Harry stared hard at the innocent-looking candy, and eventually his curiosity, like usual, got the best of him. "Alright, I'm going to eat it. But I'm going in the bathroom incase it's something weird."

Hermione had learned not to try to change Harry's mind a long time ago, so she watched anxiously as he shut the bathroom door behind him. There was silence, more silence, then . . .

"HOLY SHIT!"

They all rushed to the bathroom door. "Harry, you all right?" Neville called.

"I might need to borrow some clothes," came a nervous voice that was decidedly—feminine?

"Harry, why would you need to borrow clothing?" Hermione said in an equally nervous tone.

The bathroom door opened, and there were five gasps.

Harry stood there, but it looked nothing like Harry. Sure, there was the black hair, pale skin, and vividly green eyes, but . . .

"Harry?" Matthew asked apprehensively, as if perhaps there was a chance that this was not really Harry. Ron laughed and wolf-whistled jokingly. Both Harry and Hermione glared at him, because this was clearly not a joking matter.

"You make a very pretty female, Harry," Luna said in her dreamy voice. Neville and Matthew were covering their mouths to hide their amusement.

Luna was right, of course. Harry's hair hung to the middle of her back in loose waves, and she was a whole two inches shorter than she had been a moment previously. Her facial structure had softened somewhat and her robes hung off her shoulders, hem trailing on the ground. If you didn't know it was Harry, you would have a pretty hard time guessing.

"Let me get you some clothes," Hermione rushed off to the bedroom.

"I think we should refer to you as a female until it wears off," Luna said, smiling. Ron, Neville, and Matthew were now openly laughing while Harry scowled.

"Harry has—AHAHA—boobs!" Ron snorted as he held onto the arm of a couch for support. "Wait, are you—even—down there?"

Harry's eyes widened and she backed into the bathroom again, shutting the door. There was some shuffling, a girlish scream, more shuffling, and she reappeared.

"We'll take that as a yes?" Ron laughed.

"I am going to seriously injure Fred and George," Harry growled in her slightly higher-pitched and girly voice. "How is this helping me?"

"Well . . ." Luna said. They all looked sheepish. Harry glared at them all.

"Oh come on! Just because I like blokes doesn't mean I want to be a girl!" she said. Fred and George knew about Harry's Snape situation, but she would never have guessed they'd do something like this. "I don't want boobs!"

Ron snorted again.

**x**

They took lunch in Ron and Hermione's rooms, and spent the afternoon talking.

"But you have to admit, you make a pretty hot girl," Ron said. Rose (as she had been deemed by Luna for the time-being) made a very unladylike gesture. She was wearing robes Hermione had leant her.

"I'd like to see you try it. I can almost _feel_ the womanly emotions going through my brain," she shuddered.

"Well at least now you know what it's like," Hermione said.

Rose grasped all her long black wavy hair in a girly hand and examined the strands. "This is so weird."

"I just had an amazing idea!" Ron said excitedly. "We should go to _The Phoenix Nest_ before that candy wears off!"

Rose stared blankly at him, then laughed so hard she fell over onto Hermione. She straightened up, looked seriously at Ron, then said, "No."

Ron continued nonetheless. "You can be all up on blokes without them even knowing!"

Hermione, Neville, and Matthew all suddenly had severe coughing attacks.

"Why not enjoy it?" Luna suggested.

Rose sighed. "It _would_ be fun . . ."

**x**

"Hermione, please!"

"No."

"Pl—"

"No."

Rose huffed. "I don't want to look like a skank!"

"No one knows who you are," Luna said. "You can be as skanky as you want."

Ron and Neville sniggered. Matthew had already gone back to his dorm for curfew.

"Stop moving, I have to get your eyeliner just right," Hermione said. Rose was unhappy, but she sat still. Hermione and Luna had already dressed her in a tank top and short skirt that were both black and very tight. She was starting to think that this was worse than being dressed when male, and that wasn't even including the eyeliner and lipgloss. The only good thing was that Hermione had used a temporary charm to fix Rose's vision, leaving her free to not be bothered by glasses at _The Phoenix Nest_, and have less of a chance of being recognised.

When Hermione was finished, she pulled back with a smile. "Perfect."

Rose warily stood up and stepped over to the mirror in the bathroom. Her reflection stared back, and she was surprisingly—sexy?

"Whoa."

Hermione looked pleased.

"Do you think you can still sing well?" Neville asked as Rose re-entered the main room.

"Let's see . . ." Rose began, sitting down. She laid back lazily and sung in a dull tone: "It's a small world after all—"

"Come on, sing for real!" Luna begged, sitting on the edge of her seat. "Please?"

Rose sighed, sat up straight, and began singing the first thing that came to mind. "It was once upon a place sometimes I listen to myself, gonna come in first place. People on their way to work, baby what did you expe—"

"You _can_ still sing!" Hermione said excitedly.


	33. Chapter 33

They stepped into _The Phoenix Nest_ twenty minutes later, and it was nearly as packed as it had been the first time they'd gone. The lights were low as usual and Flashing Lights by Kanye West was playing; the five of them maneuvered through to the middle of the dancing crowd. Rose was surprised to find that many blokes kept trying to dance with her, so she gave in. Hell, she had nothing to lose while no one could recognise her.

When the song ended, a tall black man that Rose assumed sung here often (if the cheering was anything to go by) walked up onto the stage. He pulled a microphone toward him and said, "Who's up for The Way I Are?"

There was an immense explosion of sound. They quieted eventually and the man spoke again. "Are there any ladies out there who wanna sing with me?"

No one stepped forward; Hermione was about to, but she pushed Rose up onto the stage. She kept trying to resist, but Hermione was just too strong.

"You got a name, baby?" he asked with a flash of white teeth.

She took hold of the other microphone and said, "Rose."

The man smiled bigger and turned his head to the audience. "We got Rose here, and she's gonna sing The Way I Are with me. Frankie, start it up!"

Music immediately blared and the crowd was moving and dancing. The man began singing, and he moved with Rose to the beat.

I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we can be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl

From her place on stage, Rose could see (to her dismay) that the last person she wanted to have a chance of recognising her was standing at his usual spot by the bar: Snape. Merlin, did he come here _every _Saturday? She began to sing her part.

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go dutch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

The tall black man looked at her with new respect as they sung the chorus together. He apparently hadn't expected her to be able to sing so well. Snape was watching the performance with interest, looking at Rose almost curiously.

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  


Can you handle me the way I'm are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go dutch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I'm are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float your boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you're gonna want some more  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah

Rose sung the elongated "Oh"s until the end, and cheers went up from the crowd when Frankie turned off the music. People were chanting "Joe! Joe! Joe!" (she assumed that was the tall man's name) and "Rose! Rose! Rose!" but neither chant could be heard very well. As the crowd calmed down, Joe spoke to Rose so that only she could hear:

"You up for singin' The Business?"

Rose bit her lip; it was not exactly a clean song. But she nodded anyways, and Joe signaled to Frankie.

The crowd went wild when Rose began singing.

If you know exactly what I wanna do  
Then I'm a give the business to you

See I ain't never met a girl  
That's getting down like you  


And I ain't never met a girl  
That put it down like you  
(Ay ay ay ay ay)  
Say thug in yo life  
That's what you need shawty  
Anything you want  
It's guaranteed for my  
Boo boo boo boo boo  
And I ain't tryna go hard  
For what I need shawty  
I'm tryna tell you exactly what I need from  
You you you you you  
Cause you know I wanna

A Freak in morning  
A Freak in the evening  
Just call me up and I'll be there when you need me  
Whenever you want me you can come and see me  
Cause you know just what to do  
You give me the business  
Give me the business  
Give me the business  
You give me the business  
Shawty give me the business  
If you know exactly what I wanna do  
Then I'm a give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'm a give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(From the show to the after party)  
Baby I'm a give the business to you

That business baby  
Cause I really wanna drive you crazy  
Wanna kiss wanna rub wanna lick wanna touch  
Wanna put it beside you baby  
Wanna climb on top of you  
And give it to you for a hour or two  
Until you come I  
Wanna hit it from the back  
Ooh so stroke for a minute or two  
Because ya so tight  
Booty hung right  
Got her tongue right  
Ride with me  
To the sunlight  


We can have a little Sex in the City baby  
You can be Carrie  
I'm a be Mr. Biggs  
Cause you so fine  
And you just right  
But you look much better with me  
So let me manage ya girl  
And did I ever tell ya  
That it's nice to know ya  
And you know I wanna

A Freak in morning  
A Freak in the evening  
Just call me up and I'll be there when you need me  
Whenever you want me you can come and see me  
Cause you know just what to do  
You give me the business  
Give me the business  
Give me the business  
You give me the business  
Shawty give me the business  
If you know exactly what I wanna do  
Then I'm a give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'm a give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(From the show to the afterparty)  
Baby I'm a give the business to you

Let's talk about that business baby  
It's more than just a eight letter word  
It describes me and you  
And what we do  
Hold on this shit is so good, I gotta repeat

See you been playing all night  
And now it's time to handle business baby  
Keep goin' hard on ya job when ya do it  
Ma, you drive me crazy  
You drivin' me crazy

Thankfully, their microphones were pre-timed for the special effects. Rose thanked Frankie silently, whoever he was.

Give me the business  
G-give me give me, g-give me give me, give me the business  


G-give me the business  
Shawty give me the business  
If, if, if you know exactly what I wanna do  
Then I'm a give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'm a give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(From the show to the after party)  
Baby I'm a give the business to you  
To you, to you, to you, to you, to you

After cheers let off, Joe spoke again. "This girl should stay on stage for a little while longer, what do you think?" he asked the crowd. Their answer was to whoop loudly. Joe continued, "If she's gonna sing Buttons—"

He was interrupted by cheering. "—then we're gonna need another lady up here!"

After some more loudness and a few shoves, Hermione came up onto the stage to stand beside Rose. "Ready, ladies?" Joe asked. Before they could answer, he said, "Turn it up!"

Sounds from the crowd could not be heard over the beginning beats of Buttons. Rose and Hermione (they took turns singing lead) danced seductively as they sang, sending many males into "try-to-impress" mode down on the dance floor.

I'm telling ya to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

I'm telling ya to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

Typical, and hardly the type I fall for  
I like when they're physical, don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya  
Back up all the things that I told ya  
You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby can't you see  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat  


I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

I'm tellin' ya to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

I'm tellin' ya to loosen to up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree  
Cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me  
I wonder if I'm just too much for you  
Wonder, if my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder, what I've got next for you  
What you wanna do  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys  
That your game don't please

Can't you see  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

I'm tellin' ya to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

I'm tellin' ya to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Babe why won't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Babe why won't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone to do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone to do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone to do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gone to do to me  
But I ain't seen nothin'

The noise when the song ended was enormous, but it was drowned out when Get It Shawty started and Joe moved back up to the stage to sing. Rose and Hermione hopped down and Rose was dragged into dancing by several guys who seemed very eager. It was almost like the stalking group of girls in male form.

All of a sudden, Luna's hand grasped her upper arm, pulling her away from the exuberant men. "You should get back in case you change soon," she whispered into Rose's ear.

Rose nodded, and Luna was about to go over to Neville again when she turned back to whisper something else to her.

"Also, before you go, a couple people want to talk to you," she giggled, pointing to the wall behind Rose. Luna left and Rose turned around to see Fred and George waving at her, obviously trying to withhold laughter.

She walked over to them, glaring irately. When she reached them, she slapped them both on the arm, just hard enough to hurt.

"Ow!" Fred said, rubbing his arm and still trying not to look amused.

"The girl sure can hit," George said. They both snorted.

"This is not funny!" Rose hissed, restraining her voice so no one else would overhear. If anyone was looking they would only see one really pissed off girl and a set of amused male twins. "You guys gave me _boobs_! This is unforgivable!"

They just laughed again. Rose continued, "And how did you know they would drag me here after I ate that candy thing?"

"Simple," Fred stated with a sly smirk. "It's not often one can experiment with being of the opposite gender, aye?"

Rose glared.

"You have to admit that was hot," George said.

Fred nodded enthusiastically, then began imitating a girl dancing erotically and sang, "Loosen up my buttons baby—"

Rose slapped his arm for a second time, harder than the first. Fred and George burst into laughter again.

"By the way," George spoke up. "Don't look now, but Snape has been watching you for nearly the whole time you've been here."

She forgot all anger and stared at them. Fred added with a grin, "It's true, mate. Right now even."

George smirked. "Maybe he wants to loosen up your buttons—"

She dismissed herself with a two-finger salute that neither of them noticed because they were too busy laughing.

Rose made her way to the exit while Joe stepped down from the stage and Dangerous by Akon began; right as she was about to open the door to leave, she felt a prickling gaze on her. She turned around and saw, across the room, Snape looking at her. Their eyes locked for a second that seemed like a minute; Rose could've sworn she saw something spark within the onyx.

Girl I can't notice but to  
Notice you  
Noticin' me  
From across the room  
I can see it and can't stop myself from lookin'  
And noticin' you noticin' me

Then she quickly turned back around and pushed open the door, leaving as fast as she could.

As soon as the thick wooden door closed behind her, all sound was cut off. _Must have some serious silencing charms_, she mused as she walked along.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day, Harry was very glad to be back to his short-haired, two-inches-taller, boob-less male self (complete with bad vision).

Snape did not do anything out of the ordinary during their hour of dueling. They had moved on to using nonverbal spells entirely, so it was much harder to guess what Snape would do. The man was strangely creative when it came to nasty spellwork, Harry mused as he did a weird sort of twirl to avoid a smoky jet of light from Snape's wand. He didn't even want to know what would have happened if it had hit him.

When the hour was up, they were both breathing heavily. Harry had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Snape was also readjusting his irregular breathing, but doing it in a much more dignified manner by standing up straight.

Harry looked up at Snape and grinned. "Damn, sir."

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched as though it was itching to smirk, like it often did when Harry said such things. The man flicked his ebony wand and two chairs appeared, facing each other, between them. They each sat in one, Snape sitting almost regally, and Harry practically falling onto his in relief.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Did you enjoy your time at _The Phoenix Nest_ yesterday evening?" Snape asked.

Harry's head snapped up so fast that it seemed amazing he did not injure himself in the process. "What?"

This time Snape did smirk. "I knew you weren't very imaginative, but I did think you could do better than 'Rose'."

Harry half-gaped. "How—how did you know it was me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Your eyes and—" His gaze flicked down to Harry's mouth, then back up to lock eyes with him. "—mouth are very . . . unmistakable."

All Harry could do was blush. He may not be as smart as Hermione, but there was no doubt in his mind that Snape was flirting with him.

"I must say, your performance was interesting," Snape said, smirking again at having made Harry colour so easily. Harry's face deepened a shade.

"You should know that I was not—_female_—of my own accord," he said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Then I assume it had something to do with the Weasley twins, if your treatment of them was anything to go by?"

Harry nodded. "I seriously need to get it through my head to never eat anything they give me."

Snape snorted and said with a malevolent grin, "On stage you seemed a bit—ah—enthusiastic."

Harry hung his head and put his face in his hands. In a slightly muffled voice he said, "Why do I have a feeling you're never going to let me live that down?"

When no reply came, Harry removed his hands from his face and looked up to see that Snape was wearing an expression that clearly said 'Of course I will never let you live it down.'

Trying not to laugh, but smiling anyways, Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Has anyone ever told you that you emanate an aura of evil when you do that?"

Snape ignored him. "At least your vocabulary is expanding."

Harry was about to scowl when something that had been puzzling him suddenly begged for attention in his brain. "Can I ask you a question, sir?"

Lazily, Snape said, "If you must."

"Why go if you don't dance?"

Snape stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, if you don't dance, what's the point of going?"

Harry received a glare from Snape, who said, "It is a music club, is it not?"

Harry's brow screwed up in confusion. "So you only go for the music?"

"Did I not just say that?"

An idea suddenly rolled straight into the place in Harry's brain where the puzzlement had previously resided. He had been wondering what to do for that day . . . . and now he had the solution.

A huge smile gradually made its way onto Harry's features. Snape took one look and said, "What now?"

"I just had an amazing idea," Harry beamed.

Snape continued to stare. "Well?" he drawled.

Green eyes sparkled with mischief. "You'll have to wait until Friday, won't you?" He rose from his chair and strolled over to the door, picking up his bag as he went.

"Also, you just asked five questions in a row," Harry stated casually as he walked through the doorframe. "That might be a record."

**x**

Since Harry wouldn't have any large amounts of free time until his last research paper was completed for Friday, he put his idea into motion right when he returned to his quarters. He flung his bag onto one of the many squishy couches and headed straight for the money stash he had in a warded dresser drawer. He always kept a certain amount of both Wizarding and Muggle money available at all times, and in this case, he would need the Muggle money.

After setting the right amount aside, he quickly shed his Wizard's robes and donned the most normal-looking Muggle clothes he could find in his wardrobe: jeans and a T-shirt. He then stuffed the Muggle money into a pocket in the jeans, hid his wand in the other pocket, and headed for Hogsmeade, where he could Apparate to London.


	35. Chapter 35

Classes restarted the next day. For Harry, the whole week was hectic; between DADA classes and completing the last research paper, he barely had any time to work on his idea for Friday. He only spoke to Matthew once on Wednesday, during which Matthew excitedly told him that Roger had officially "asked him out". Apparently they had been conversing back and forth via owl post during the holidays, and now took regular walks around the grounds together during breaks and in the evenings. Harry gave Matthew his congratulations, walked him back to the Castle for curfew, and put in as much time as he could towards his idea before almost falling asleep in his desk chair. He then crawled sleepily over to his bed, pulled himself up, and slipped into a dreamless sleep without even changing clothes.

When Friday evening arrived, Harry was both nervous and excited. He had no idea what Snape would think about what had become of his idea.

He entered Snape's office as usual, set down the scroll, and waited patiently in the uncomfortable chair as Snape's eyes moved quickly back and forth, taking in what Harry had written on the most advanced forms of Seventh Year defense spells and their uses.

Under his breath, Harry sung very quietly, so much so that you almost couldn't hear him, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you . . ."

Snape's eyes paused their rapid movements, turning to look accusingly at Harry. As soon as Snape looked up, Harry had stopped his singing and taken to looking completely innocent, which did not fool Snape one bit. Black eyes narrowed marginally, then went back to finish reading the last paragraph on the parchment.

When he finished, he replaced the scroll on the desk and looked up again. "It is acceptable."

Harry tried not to grin; he knew it would take a miracle to get praise from Snape.

Instead, he reached into a pocket in his robes and withdrew a small parcel, which he placed directly in front of Snape. Then he resumed his seat with a smile.

Snape eyed it warily, as if it might explode. "And what, Potter, is this?"

Harry's mischievous smile only added to Snape being afraid of what might be in the parcel. "It is your birthday present. Thought I'd deliver it in person."

"Why is that?" Snape became even more cautious of the parcel than before.

"So you can ask me what it is," Harry grinned.

Snape scowled but proceeded to wave his wand, opening the parcel without actually having to touch it. He stared at the small black device in suspicion. "Is there a reason you have chosen to give me this Muggle—contraption?"

"It's called an iPod, and it plays music. These are headphones, and you stick them in your ears where it transmits the sound. It runs on the magic around Hogwarts, so you won't need to charge it like a Muggle would."

"There is music," Snape began, with the air of a Muggle just being told that such ridiculous things as magic exist, "in this box?"

"Here," Harry said. He picked up each of the earbuds and handed them to Snape. "Put one of these in each ear."

Snape reluctantly did as instructed. Harry plugged the headphones into the iPod and turned it on, and Snape watched with interest as Harry's thumb circled around clockwise and counter-clockwise, finally stopping on Here It Goes Again by OK Go and pressing play. Harry smiled as Snape's eyes widened, and he paused the song.

"Only you can hear it, since you have the headphones," Harry said. He had spent the last week uploading every song from his iTunes library (which, to be honest, was at least several thousand) to the iPod for Snape. "Clockwise is down," he went on, explaining how to work the iPod. "And counter-clockwise is up. This top button is to go to the previous screen, the one in the middle is to select, the bottom is to pause and play, and left and right are to go—well, left and right."

He handed the iPod to Snape and pointed out the buttons, going back to the Artist selection screen and scrolling through them for him to see.

Harry grabbed his bag off the floor and moved to the door to leave.

"Potter."

Harry turned around.

Snape seemed to be forcing himself to say something.

"Thank you."

Harry beamed. "Happy birthday, sir."

**x**

"Harry! Harry, guess what!" Matthew said, half-way through January as he burst into Harry's quarters after Dinner.

"I dunno, tell me," Harry said, setting down his quill. He had just started working on the lesson plan for Fall Term that Snape had assigned him the day before. Supposedly it took around a month to make one and perfect it, so he had told Harry to start sooner rather than later; he had also told him to turn it in the moment he finished.

"Roger and I have the same birthday!" Matthew replied excitedly, flopping down on a couch.

"His birthday is February first too?"

"Yep." There was a pause. "What are you working on?"

"Lesson plan for next school year. If I manage to do okay, then I'll be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for your Seventh Year," Harry said. He stood up. "You ready to begin?"

Matthew stood up as well and nodded. They both took their wands from their pockets.

"It took me a few months to actually get a full-bodied Patronus, so don't be disappointed if it doesn't happen immediately. The lesser forms are generally just white mist, and they can protect against Dementors also, but not as well as a full-bodied one. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_," Harry spoke. "You need to think about the time you were happiest in your life, and focus entirely on that moment."

A focused look came over Matthew's face. "_Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum, Expecto—_"

A small amount of mist floated from his wand. Matthew beamed.

"Wonderful!" Harry said, smiling. "Now you just need to practice."


	36. Chapter 36

(_A/N: Thursday, January 22 is the date for the day this occurs on_)

**x**

"Perhaps you ought to take a Dreamless Sleep Potion, Severus. I cannot always be awake to amuse you," Dumbledore said merrily, sipping his tea. "It is your turn, by the way."

Severus sighed. "You know I have never slept well. No Potion can fix that perman—"

But he was interrupted by a loud crackling of the hearth to their left. Both sets of eyes moved their focus from the chess board to the fire. In the flames was the head of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Good, you're awake, Albus," Kingsley said in his deep voice, but he seemed unusually urgent.

"I am always awake for the Minister For Magic," Dumbledore said politely.

Kingsley continued, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but two Muggles were just killed in a car accident. A witch down the street from it thought it might've had something to do with one of her pets. I knew her in school and she was always into weird creatures, Imelda Warnbaum. It turns out the Muggles were just drunk; I only got back a minute ago, and it wasn't pretty."

His eyes glazed over for a second, then he shook his head to clear it. "Anyways, the Muggles were the parents of a student at Hogwarts. Matthew Green's the name, I think Imelda said."

All twinkle left his blue eyes as Dumbledore spoke, "Thank you, Kingsley. He will be informed."

Kingsley's head disappeared from the fire with a small _pop_. Dumbledore turned to Severus, suddenly serious. "Severus, I need you to collect Mr. Green from Ravenclaw Tower."

"At one in the morning? Can't it wait until a decent hour?"

"I feel it would be best to tell him immediately."

Severus did as he was told, and fifteen minutes later he reappeared in the doorway, Matthew looking confused in a long nightshirt behind him.

"Please sit, Matthew," Dumbledore gestured to a seat across from his desk, abnormally grim. Matthew sat down anxiously, and Severus hung back by the doorway.

"I am sorry to have to inform you, but there is no easy way to say it. Your parents were out tonight and were involved in a car crash that killed them both. They were under the influence of alcohol," Dumbledore finished in a quiet yet firm tone.

Matthew had gone sickeningly white in his chair.

"You will be permitted to miss classes for a few days if you wish," Dumbledore went on. He was about to continue when he noticed that Matthew looked like he was trying to say something, but could not.

"Do you need something, Matthew?"

Matthew's mouth continued to open slightly and then close again several times, and Dumbledore was about to ask again when he spoke. It was almost a whisper, but could be heard clearly through the room.

"Harry . . ."

If the Headmaster was surprised, he did not show it. "Dobby!"

With a _crack_ Dobby appeared, wearing what looked like a small girl's nightgown. "What can Dobby do for Professor Dumbledore sir?" he asked excitedly, though a quickly covered yawn followed the question.

"Please wake up Harry and tell him to floo to my office immediately," Dumbledore spoke hurriedly as Matthew's hands began to visibly shiver.

Realising the urgency of the situation, Dobby nodded and disappeared with another loud _crack_.

**x**

Harry woke to Dobby shaking him.

"Dobby, I thought I told you to stop waking me up at weird hours," he groaned and rolled over irritably.

"Dobby must wake Harry Potter sir! Professor Dumbledore has instructed Dobby to tell Harry Potter that he is to floo to his office immediately!"

Harry froze, and crawled hastily out from in between the heavy sheets. He hopped off the bed, haphazardly shoved his glasses on his face, and glanced down at his clothes: a black T-shirt and navy pajama pants. They would have to do.

"Thanks, Dobby!" he called, sprinting from the room.

When he stumbled from out of the Headmaster's fireplace a moment later, Harry took one look at Matthew's shaking form and said, "What happened?"

"Matthew will be staying in your quarters for a while, Harry," Dumbledore said. "If that is okay with you?"

Harry recognised the underlying meaning: _we will speak of it later_. He rushed over to Matthew and encircled him in his arms, picking him up and readjusting their position so that Harry was seated with Matthew curled up in his lap as a trembling ball. Harry's arms surrounded him as Matthew buried his face in the black T-shirt.

"Of course that's fine," Harry said, in a tone that made it clear he was surprised at anyone who thought he would ever refuse to let the boy do so. He rubbed soothing circles in Matthew's back as he continued, "Is there any way another bedroom could be added? I don't think he'll want to be sleeping on a sofa."

"Already taken care of," Dumbledore replied gently. "I believe now would be a good time to put him to sleep."

Harry nodded with a look to say '_I will be back in a moment_'. He rose with one arm under Matthew's knees and the other under his back; the boy held on around Harry's neck, silent tears now streaming down his face and leaving damp spots on Harry's T-shirt. He stepped over to the fireplace as Dumbledore threw in a handful of floo powder for him.

As soon as he reappeared in his quarters, Harry noticed a new door to the left of his own bedroom. He carried Matthew through it into the new bedroom within, a small room of entirely indigo decoration with large curtained windows, through which shone slivers of moonlight from the sky outside. He set Matthew down on the squishy, many soft-pillowed bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"Will you be okay until I get back? It will only be a moment," Harry whispered in the stillness of the room, pushing back tear-dampened strands of hair from Matthew's face. The boy nodded with a sniffle, and Harry quietly returned to the main room.

As he once again stumbled out of the Headmaster's fireplace, Harry rushed back over to Dumbledore's desk.

"What exactly happened to make him that upset? That's the worst I've ever seen him!" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore gave him a sad look. "Both of his parents just died in a car accident."

Harry froze, then fell into the chair he had vacated only a moment ago and ran his hands tiredly through his hair. "No wonder . . ."

"They were drunk," came a familiar voice from Harry's right, usually so stern but now as soft as he had ever heard it. Harry looked up in surprise.

"Sir? How long have you been here?"

Snape sat in the chair beside Harry, opposite Dumbledore. "Since about an hour before you were."

Harry couldn't find anything to say, going over in his mind what Snape had just witnessed of him. Finally he said, looking to Dumbledore, "You _do_ know about Matthew's parents, Professor, don't you?"

Blue gazed somberly back into green. "Yes, Harry; I know they were not ideal parents. But no matter how many imperfections one may have, in the end they are still your family."

Harry wondered if anyone else was forcibly reminded of their own father.

"Matthew asked specifically for you, Harry," Dumbledore continued. "I am glad he has found a friend in you."

There was a strangely haunted look to Harry's eyes as he said, "No one should be alone."

They sat solemnly for a moment, until Dumbledore spoke again. "Matthew has been excused from classes tomorrow. You will need to help him as much as you can, Harry. I am not sure how he will cope with his loss."

Harry nodded and said, "Matthew will need Roger as well. In a day or so, could he have permission to visit Matthew in the evening?"

Dumbledore considered this and approved. "Very well. For now, let us all get some much-needed rest."

Harry returned to his quarters to find that Matthew had fallen asleep exactly where he had left him. He quietly tip-toed back out of the room, and opened his laptop.


	37. Chapter 37

In the morning when he had to leave for DADA, Harry left his laptop open by Matthew's bed for him to find when he woke up. Before Harry had gone to sleep a few hours previously, he had added a new account to the laptop just for Matthew's personal use. Hopefully it would distract the boy some until Harry got back that afternoon.

At the end of the day's classes, everyone in the Sixth Year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor class was buzzing with excitement of the weekend; all except for Roger. He stayed behind as the rest of the students cleared out.

"Sir?" he asked, walking up to Harry. "Do you know where Matthew is?"

Harry set down the book he had been rifling through. The only other person in the room was Snape, who was at his desk a few yards away, grading papers within hearing distance.

"I must ask you not to tell anyone else without Matthew's permission," Harry said. "And I am only telling _you_ because you are close to him."

Roger nodded seriously.

"Both of his parents were killed in a car accident yesterday evening," Harry began. Roger's eyes had gone wide. "He is staying in my quarters for the time-being. Right now I do not think he wishes to talk with anyone, but tomorrow night I would like for you to visit him. Can you do that?"

Roger nodded again with a determined gleam in his dark eyes. "Yes, sir. Just come get me in my Common Room when it's time."

"I will. Thank you," Harry said, and Roger left just as the other students had for Dinner.

Harry sighed and turned to face Snape. The man looked suspiciously preoccupied.

"Sir?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Snape answered, eyes never leaving the parchment he was enthusiastically slashing biting remarks onto in red ink.

"If you are talking to me, I cannot hear you."

Harry's brow furrowed. What? Then he saw the two barely-noticeable black cords trailing from beneath Snape's hair and down over his chest, disappearing into a robe pocket. He was listening to the iPod.

Harry grinned as he left for the Kitchens to get Dinner for himself and Matthew.

**x**

Matthew had not moved from his bed, but Harry knew he had touched the laptop because it was sitting in a different position than he had left it in. He set down the food in front of him, but Matthew barely ate anything.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked. Matthew nodded silently, and Harry picked up the tray. "I will be out in the main room if you need me."

The rest of Friday and most of Saturday was almost depressing for Harry. Matthew was glummer than he'd ever seen him, and all Harry could do was bring him meals, offer to play Muggle games that Matthew refused, and work on his Lesson Plan. He'd gotten a fair amount of it drafted and had just lit the lamps to compensate for the disappearing sun when Hermione burst in through the Portrait hole.

"I can't take it," she said in a creepily calm voice. "It's too gloomy in this castle right now. We're going to _The Phoenix Nest_."

**x**

Severus Snape was calmly walking along a torch-lit hallway when something very unexpected happened.

Harry Potter appeared from around the corner of the end of the hallway Snape was walking down, and ran towards him. As he got closer Snape could see that there was a panicked expression on Potter's face, and all the far-fetched and horrific possibilities flashed through his brain.

"Potter, what are you—?"

But Potter had run straight past him, and was half-way to the other end of the hallway as he called back, "Sorry sir! Now's not a good time!"

Potter was just nearing the corner when an equally-rushed Hermione Granger emerged from where Potter had appeared a moment ago. The expression of horror intensified on Potter's face and he ran full-out, disappearing around the wall. Granger sprinted right past Snape without even bothering to say what was going on, though he noticed the look on her face seemed abnormally aggressive. As she too disappeared around the wall at the far end of the corridor, Snape heard her yell, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO STUN YOU! YOU _WILL_ WEAR TIGHT PANTS THAT ACCENTUATE YOUR ASS!"

There was a simultaneous high-pitched scream and flash of red light, then silence. The entire time, Snape stood there motionless.

After a moment, a floating and Stunned Harry Potter reappeared from around the corner, advancing in Snape's direction and closely followed by Granger. As she passed she greeted cheerfully, "Hello, Professor. We hope to see you at _The Phoenix Nest_ tonight."

Once they had vanished back down the corridor, a singular thought floated through Snape's head.

"_Note to self: Never give Granger a reason to be angry with you_."


	38. Chapter 38

At nine o'clock, Harry stood with Roger right outside the Portrait Hole to his quarters.

"He has not left his bedroom since Thursday evening, and I am hoping you can do something for him. He will need support if he is ever to cope with this. I will be back sometime later, but stay as late as you need; the Headmaster has given his permission," Harry said. "_Firebolt_."

The cheery neck-ruffed man swung open on his hinges and admitted Roger. "I'll do my best, sir."

**x**

Harry walked unhappily into _The Phoenix Nest_ behind Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. Hermione had fitted him into the tightest-fitting, lowest-rising pair of dark jeans he owned as the other three laughed at his sounds of protest from the next room. He considered himself lucky that he'd gotten away with a navy cotton shirt that he would only describe as 'snug'.

His band mates left him for the middle of the crowded dance floor, and he wandered morosely over to the bar. All unhappiness left him when he saw Snape standing there (wearing a collared shirt the same indigo as Matthew's bedroom and the tight black pants that drove Harry crazy) looking bored. He walked up to the man, a rash and wonderful idea suddenly appearing in his brain.

"Escape from Granger then, did you?" Snape drawled when he saw Harry approaching him. Unfortunately, he noticed the diabolical smirk on Harry's face too late, and was pulled along behind him through the dancing crowd.

"What the hell are you doing?" he called over the music.

Harry turned around abruptly, almost causing Snape to crash into him.

"I'm going to teach _you_ something, sir." His green eyes glittered intriguingly.

"And what is that?"

"How to dance, of course. Though you'll probably be a natural once you try it," Harry said. He made to continue pulling Snape through the crowd, but Snape was making every effort to stop him.

"I will _not_—"

He paused at the genuinely supplicating look Harry was giving him. "Trust me."

Snape gulped, and that was all the consent Harry needed to continue his quest through the crowd until he found a decent spot where they were surrounded on all sides. Just Dance by Lady Gaga (_A/N: NOT the one with Akon, but the faster version_) began as the previous music faded.

Red One

Gaga

I've had a little bit too much (much)

All of the people start to rush (start to rush, babe)

How does he twist the dance?

Can't find my drink or man

Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone)

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, alright

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance, just dance

Harry did a move with his hips, indicating that Snape should do it too. He looked at Harry as if to say, 'Over my dead body.'

"If you won't take instruction, then just let yourself go," Harry said.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth

Oh, oh, oh, oh

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside out babe)

Control your poison babe

Roses with thorns they say

And we're all gettin' hosed tonight

Oh, oh, oh, oh

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, alright

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance, ju-just dance

It seemed Snape had to adjust to 'letting himself go'. It did not come immediately, but Harry could tell he would eventually; and when he did, it would be hard for Harry to keep his hands to himself.

Red One

Gaga

Dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh

Dance

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Duh-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance, ju-just

Dance.

**x**

It had been made apparent over the next two hours that Snape was, as Harry had predicted, a natural at dancing. And, also as he had predicted, his hands had begun itching to touch many places that Snape would probably rather keep to himself.

When Harry entered his quarters for the night, a sight met his eyes that made him stop in his tracks, jaw dropped in pleasant surprise.

On a couch by the fire were Matthew and Roger, stretched out the length of it and asleep. Matthew had his face in Roger's neck and a hand resting on Roger's chest, looking like he had finally found some sort of solace. Roger's arm was around Matthew's waist in a protective gesture and their legs were hopelessly tangled. On the low table in front of them was the open laptop, and upon moving closer Harry saw that the end credits of a movie were playing. Harry grinned; they must have found his DVDs.

He shut off the laptop and went to grab a blanket, draping it over their sleeping forms. He stepped back and just watched them for a moment.

They were the oddest yet most perfect couple he had ever come across. Roger, with his dark hair, dark eyes, and generally athletic stature; and Matthew, with his sandy, almost blonde hair, pale eyes, and slight figure. The couple of inches that separated their heights was not visible while they were laid out as they were, and their positions actually made Matthew look smaller and more vulnerable than he physically was. Roger's protective arm around him made the entire scene almost serenely perfect.

Harry fell asleep with a smile that night.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry woke around mid-morning to a tapping on his bedroom door. He stretched lazily and opened the door to see Matthew standing there holding a letter.

"Just came for you," he said, speaking in more than monosyllable words for the first time since Thursday night.

"Thanks," Harry said. After Matthew handed him the letter he continued, "Is Roger still here?"

In response there was a flushing noise from the vicinity of the bathroom, then the sound of the sink running. Harry was delighted to see that the resulting smile on Matthew's face was genuine.

"We weren't sure if he was allowed to stay . . ." Matthew trailed off, and Harry recognised the implied question.

"He's just as welcome here as you are," Harry answered. "Have you had breakfast?"

Matthew smiled again. "Dobby came a while ago. We saved you some," he said, gesturing to the low table by the hearth. Harry sat down as Roger re-entered the room.

Matthew and Roger sat on the couch they'd occupied the night previously, and Harry then noticed the laptop reopened in front of it.

"So what is this—_Internet_ thing?" Roger asked, squinting confusedly at the screen.

"I've been showing him how to use a computer," Matthew grinned.

They continued to discuss the different functions of a laptop as Harry opened the letter with both hands, a piece of toast held conveniently in his mouth until he regained the use of a hand.

His eyes grew wider and wider as he read through the short note, and when he finished he dashed out of the portrait hole calling in a muffled voice (due to the toast still in his mouth), "Be back soon!"

He used the time while he was running to the Room of Requirement to finish off the toast, finally reaching it and pulling open the already-visible door. He saw as he entered that the room was comfortably small and coloured in pastels, many occupied squishy chairs situated in a circle. Ginny, Dean, the band members, and most of the other Staff turned to look at him.

"Nice clothes, Harry," Ron tried to stifle a laugh. Harry looked down at what he was wearing and blushed; he was still in the clothes he'd slept in.

He nervously reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Oops."

There was a small amused snort from Snape (once again looking as if he'd been forced to attend), and Harry made his way to a newly-materialized chair next to the man, rolling his eyes and grinning.

"Would you like to hold her, Harry?" Ginny asked from her seat opposite him. She was holding a pink bundle of cloth and her stomach looked considerably smaller.

"Yeah," he replied, and was handed the pink bundle. He could now see what he could not a moment before; the small sleeping face of a baby within the cloth.

She had dark olive skin and what he could see of her hair was downy and such a dark shade of red that it looked almost black. Unlike Ginny, she was freckle-less and had Dean's distinctively straight nose and thick eyelashes. The baby's eyes opened slightly, revealing them to be the same red-brown as Ginny's.

"She's beautiful," Harry said. When he looked back up he was beaming. "Does she have a name yet?"

"We couldn't decide," Dean answered.

"Sorry we didn't send an owl sooner, we've been busy the past couple of days," Ginny apologized.

"That is understandable," Dumbledore said. "Babies do not take care of themselves, you know."

At that moment, the baby started to cry. Harry handed her back to Ginny, but the bawling just got louder. The next few moments were full of wailing, the baby trying to be calmed down by numerous people, and more wailing. When everybody in the room except one had tried and failed to stopper the noise, they all turned pleadingly to look at him.

"No," Snape said, slowly backing farther into his pastel-yellow chair. Nonetheless, the baby was deposited into his arms.

The cries abruptly stopped, and everyone stared in surprise. No one was as surprised as Snape, though.

Dumbledore was twinkling unashamedly. "You seem to have made a friend, Severus."

Snape glared at the Headmaster, but the glare was turned to Harry when said person laughed and smiled, saying, "I think she likes you."

Snape said, "Ridicul—"

But the free arm he had been using to further exaggerate his words was suddenly stopped in midair. A tiny hand had reached out and closed around his index finger.

There were many attempts to cover up laughter as Snape stared down at the smiling baby with wide eyes.

The baby continued to cling to him, and cried when he tried to retrieve his finger, so Snape reluctantly allowed her to stay for the time-being. Although it appeared as though the man was annoyed, Harry could tell Snape was fond of her by the barely-noticeable upturn of his mouth that it had taken Harry several months to recognise as genuine contentment. The conversation turned to what to name her.

"I always thought I'd have no problem naming a baby," Ginny sighed.

"How about Rose?" Hermione suggested innocently.

Snorts that were quickly changed into coughs could be heard from Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Dean. Snape looked pleased that for once he was in on the joke, judging by the smirk that took up residence on his face.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said. "Fred and George told me. I wouldn't have given it to you if I'd known."

The other Professors were looking at them curiously, probably wondering what was going on. Harry had suspiciously gone pink.

"Although, Rose _is_ a nice name. Hm . . . Rose Thomas . . ." Ginny considered.

"You can't be serious," Harry finally spoke in a panic. "I mean, what'll happen when she gets older and asks why you named her that?"

"A rose is one of the most beautiful flowers. Anyone should be proud to be named for it," Professor Sprout said, completely oblivious to what was really happening.

"Hm . . . a beautiful flower . . ." Luna said, overly-innocent and tapping her chin with a finger.

More suspicious coughs could be heard. Snape continued to smirk as Harry's colour deepened.

"I think the name would suit her," Snape said.

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "What! No it wouldn't—"

The baby made a happy gurgling sound, and Snape continued matter-of-factly, "She agrees with me."

"I do too," Dean said.

"Same here," Ginny added. "Now for a middle name . . ."

Harry was temporarily lost for words.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day, Matthew returned to classes. Over the week he was slowly becoming himself again with the help of Harry and Roger, and more than once Roger fell asleep in Harry's quarters. Harry, though happy for them, was mentally preoccupied.

The weekend was coming up, and he wanted to continue what had happened the last Saturday. On Friday at the end of a dueling lesson, it was as Harry was walking out the door that he said, "And by the way, sir, your next lesson is tomorrow evening."

And so, on Saturday night Harry walked into _The Phoenix Nest_ behind the other band members who had insisted on coming. He had been forcefully fitted into tight jeans once again, and an elbow-length shirt, green this time. He quickly spotted Snape and made his way over.

"Must we continue this?" Snape asked.

Harry smiled, eyes glittering. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy dancing. You came, didn't you?"

Snape glared, but allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

Harry couldn't help noticing that the music being played this week was a tad more—sexual. They'd only been dancing for twenty minutes when Radar by Britney Spears came on, and the people packed themselves together, pushing Snape and Harry just that little bit closer as they danced.

Confidence is a must  
Cockiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges I like 'em rough  
A man with a Midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a lush  
Stop you're making me blush  
People are looking at us

The mood was incredible. Harry wanted so badly to fling himself on Snape, whose eyes were gleaming wickedly as they moved. The people around them were not helping either, as they were not dancing in an exactly _clean_ manner.

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you.  
Choose you don't wanna lose you  
You on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)

And when you walk (when you walk)  
And when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle,  


That's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey listen baby turn up the fader  
Tryin' to make you understand  
You're on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  
Radar

Interesting sense of style  
Ten million dollar smile  
Think I can handle that

Black and green met for the shortest yet most captivating of seconds.

Animal in the sack

Harry shifted his eyes and hoped the dim lights hid his blush.

His eyes see right to my soul  
I surrender self-control  
Catch me looking again  
Falling right into my plan

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you.  
Choose you don't wanna lose you  
You on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)

And when you walk (when you walk)  
And when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle,  
That's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey listen baby turn up the fader  
Tryin' to make you understand  
You're on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  


Radar

On my radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  
Radar

I got my eye on you...  
And I can't let you get away...

As soon as the beat sped back up, people were moving just as they had been before it'd slowed down.

Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)  
You can't shake me (no)  
Cause I got you on my radar  
And whether you like it or not,  
It ain't gonna stop  
Cause I got you on my radar (I've got you)  
Cause I got you on my radar

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you.  
Choose you don't wanna lose you  
You on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)

And when you walk (when you walk)  
And when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle,  
That's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey listen baby turn up the fader  
Tryin' to make you understand  
You're on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  
Radar

On my radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  
Radar (got you on my)  
Radar

After the song faded out, something completely unexpected happened: whoever was in charge of the music started Suffocate by J. Holiday.

Panic flared in Harry's chest the second he realised it was a slow song. Would Snape leave? His fear was confirmed when Snape turned, but something in Harry made him reach out for the pale wrist. As Snape faced back around, Harry could see an almost timid look in his eyes, something that he'd rarely, if ever, seen on him before.

Without exchanging words, Harry took hold of Snape's other hand, and slowly pulled them both to his own waist. He raised his arms and placed his elbows on Snape's shoulders.

Now even though I try to play it off  
I'm thinking 'bout you all day long  
And I can't wait for shawty to come through  
From your lips and back up to your eyes  
My hands on your hips when we grind  
I'm fantasizing 'bout what I'm gonna do to you  
Got me feigning for her love can't lie  
Man you should see how she got me  
Spending all this time with her  
And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to  
Her love turns men into fools  
Tell me what a man is to do

The left sides of their faces were less than two inches apart, although their three-inch height difference made Harry's eyes level with a pale ear. Harry couldn't believe what was happening.

Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind  
I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind

Whenever we up in this bed  
And my fingers all in your hair  
I wonder if you feel me watching you  
Cause I can't go a night without your lovin'  
Got me looking at this phone  
Every time it rings I hope it's you girl  
You got my bracing for your love  
And I fallin' for you I can't lie  
I just wanna be with you  
Yes she got me there I said it  


Somebody call the paramedics  
Tell 'em to hurry up and come through

Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me (can't breathe)  
I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind

A combination of the beat, how close was to Snape, and how scarily accurate the lyrics were made it so that Harry felt as if he really _couldn't_ breathe. His chest and gut constricted repeatedly, and he wondered if he was the only one who was being affected like this.

Don't ever leave me girl  
I need you inside my world  
I can't go a day without you  
And see nobody else will ever do  
I'll never feel like I feel with you

Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (Going outta my mind)  
I can't breathe when you talk to me (oh when you talk to me)  
I can't breathe when you're touchin' me (I can't breathe when you touch me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)

Ooh no no I can't breathe  
Ooh no no I can't breathe (I can't breathe)  
Ooh no no I can't breathe oh no

The song ended and the person controlling the music apparently decided they wanted to go back to fast sexual songs, because Feedback by Janet Jackson began. Harry and Severus resumed how they had been dancing before, almost as if nothing had happened; the only difference was that they both seemed much more comfortable and the usual intensity between them had strengthened ten-fold.

**x**

At midnight, the band decided to accompany Harry to his quarters before sleeping. Matthew had given up waiting for Harry to come back and fallen asleep in his room, as Roger had already left.

"I still can't believe you're teaching _Snape_ to dance," Ron snorted, receiving a flick from Hermione.

"He doesn't really need much help," Harry said.

"Harry, why haven't you stopped smiling for the past ten minutes?" Luna asked. The other three turned to stop and look at him also.

A flush spread across Harry's cheeks, but his smile didn't fade. "You remember when they played Suffocate?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Yeah . . ."

Harry didn't say anything more, but Luna seemed to have understood. Hermione followed shortly afterward; Ron and Neville remained clueless.

"Really?" Luna breathed, smiling too.

A nod came from Harry, whose cheeks were burning furiously now. Ron and Neville seemed to catch on once he said, "He was actually shy at first. Now that I think about it, it was almost cute."

"So—so you only slow-danced, right? Nothing else?" Ron asked in a panicked voice.

"Well, yeah," Harry answered, wondering what Ron could be panicking about.

Ron sighed in relief. "Good. Tomorrow's February first, yeah? Wait till then at least, I've got a bet to win here."


	41. Chapter 41

The next evening, Harry had something special planned for Matthew and Roger's birthday.

He'd told them to meet him in one of the gardens on the grounds at eight o'clock. The small grassy area was lit with a combination of fireflies and pixies that had strayed from the Forest, and bushes with different coloured flowers lined it, the escalating moonlight reflecting off the petals.

Harry and Neville were already sat on a raised ledge of grass, acoustic guitars in position to play, when Roger and Matthew arrived hand-in-hand. They stared around confusedly for a moment, but caught on when Neville and Harry began to play, Harry singing (_Acoustic_ version of After Tonight by Justin Nozuka).

There's something in your eyes  
Is everything alright  
You look up to the sky  
You long for something more

Roger placed his hands on Matthew's waist, and Matthew rested his arms on Roger's shoulders. They swayed to the music, so close that it was almost like a very long hug.

Darling  
Give me your right hand  
I think I understand  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again

I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
I know that if the love is alright  
You won't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to stay  
You'll tell me where to steer  
Da-Da-Da-Darling  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  


Through the unknown black holes  
No one knows where we are  
But we'll return to Earth and do it all over again

I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
I know that if the love is alright  
You won't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars

Come away with me  
Come fly away with me

Just for one night  
No one will ever know  
No, No, No  
Oh Darling

I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide you're free to fly

I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
I know that if the love is alright  
You won't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You'll be looking down upon them from heaven


	42. Chapter 42

For Harry, things seemed to speed up and drag at the same time for the next two weeks.

Matthew returned to his dorm, though the indigo bedroom stayed in Harry's quarters for whenever he just needed a break from his dorm mates. Roger and Matthew continued to spend more and more time together, even sometimes taking their meals in the Kitchens to talk. It always gave Harry a happy feeling to see Roger whisper something to Matthew as they walked along a crowded corridor, and view the resulting blush and smile on Matthew's face.

People seemed to have gotten over the shock of the outcast and one of the popular kids getting together. Although they were still watched curiously from time to time, they were left well alone. The people that Roger had been friends with previously seemed to not mind his absence, carrying on as usual, just one less member of their group present.

As for the fact that they were a gay couple, it didn't cause any more gossip than a straight couple usually did. They were not the only ones, after all; some students seemed to be encouraged, willfully and proudly outing themselves. Harry had already seen at least two other male-male couples, and even a female-female couple strolling along hand-in-hand by the lake. This was a further thing that gave him a happy feeling to see, and Dumbledore looked jollier than ever that such love and understanding was being spread throughout the school.

Plans were being made for Ron and Hermione's wedding. The date had been set for April 3rd, and Hermione could be seen as usual in the Library during the day, except that she was feverishly scribbling and charming singing invitations. Despite her busy workload, she received plenty of help from the other band members and looked happier than ever at the approaching ceremony. Ron was endlessly beaming from ear-to-ear whenever Harry saw him, and there were fewer fights between him and Hermione (for the most part, at least).

The Lesson Plan Harry was drafting and perfecting was nearly complete now. Much of the practical class work he had based on his time instructing Dumbledore's Army, adjusting the difficulty level for different Year students. In class he was given more leeway to experiment with how to keep the students' attention and interest in the learning topic. He tried out several tactics, but they mostly only worked because the students were excited that he was talking more. One day he had come across a group of Fourth Year girls whispering in the hallway.

"Did you _hear_ how amazing his voice sounded when he asked me to answer that question on blocking a curse?" one girl breathed.

"_Yes, Miss Arbors?_" another imitated in an overly-deep voice that sounded nothing like Harry's.

"He even stared at me for almost ten seconds!" the first had whispered loudly as the other girls giggled. "I was counting!"

"That was because he was waiting for you to answer while you were busy drooling," a tall blonde girl laughed.

He had cleared his throat, the group turning around as one. When they had seen who it was, their faces had turned as red as their Gryffindor ties.

Where Snape had found it the epitome of annoyance before, the attention Harry received from the students seemed to be a form of amusement for him now. Every time a girl blushed, giggled, drooled, or stared at him, the beginning of a smirk could be seen forming at the corner of the man's mouth. Harry made a point of playfully glaring at him for it.

"I don't see how it's funny," Harry had frowned one afternoon during a ten minute break between the Third Year Slytherin and Ravenclaw class and the First Year Gryffindor and Slytherin class.

"You must be blind, then," Snape had smirked in response, calmly shuffling a stack of essays. "She had quite clearly become petrified when you asked her for a simple answer."

Harry stared at him for a moment.

"Is that a glasses crack? Because I'll have you know that genetics is to blame for that." He had paused, then continued grudgingly, "_And_ the main problem."

"Yes, it must be absolutely horrifying to be attractive."

Harry had opened his mouth to reply, realised what exactly Snape had said, and closed it. He had also flushed furiously, as he seemed to do quite often now that things had . . . _intensified_ between himself and Severus.

Any moment they were in the same room together, the sexual tension seemed almost tangible to each of them. Conversations became a sly battle of sneaky innuendos, and Snape's main form of entertainment seemed to be finding out how often he could make Harry colour.

They had continued their lessons at _The Phoenix Nest_ for a third week, bringing their dancing to a new level in the span of only a couple hours. They moved closer than ever, not quite touching and not quite separated. The only time they had made contact was during the one slow dance they had shared together the week before, and amazingly there had not been one since. Harry even found himself hoping for a slow song every time the ending beat faded out.

During a brief break by the bar, Harry had politely refused a drink from the bartender, therefore igniting the wick to a very revealing conversation.

"No drink?" Snape had asked slyly, taking a sip of his own.

"It's better if I don't. If I have one, I tend to want another, and you don't want to see me after a few drinks."

Snape had raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm . . . interesting . . . when I'm drunk," Harry explained embarrassedly. There was a reason he only drank heavily when his band mates were around; they knew how to control him when his certain way of being intoxicated took over.

"Enlighten me," Snape said, fighting down the corners of his mouth.

Harry's face darkened a shade in the dim lights as he said, "I'm a slutty drunk."

Snape actually had to stifle a laugh. He set down his drink and walked back to the dance floor, saying, "Who says I wouldn't want to see you after a few drinks?"

Harry snorted and followed after him.

But the night had passed without a slow song, and the next week had continued, the horrible thing that was Valentine's Day rapidly approaching.

**x**

On the morning of Saturday, February 14th, Harry was literally scared to go to breakfast; he had a good reason, too.

As was his wonderful luck, the mail arrived just after he sat down between Hermione and Snape at the Head Table. A huge flock of twenty or so owls flew in his direction and landed, scattering several platters and all fighting for him to untie their pink letter first. Harry hung his head in his hands as Snape withheld his amusement.

"Here, I'll help," Hermione said sympathetically. She untied all the letters from the owls and they took off one after another. Then she waved her wand and the pile of pink disappeared. "Sent them to your quarters if you for some reason get the urge to read them."

There were many faces of disappointed girls down at the House Tables.

"So, can I dress you for _The Phoenix Nest_ tonight? I heard they're decorating especially for Valentine's day," Hermione said excitedly.

Harry whispered under his breath, hoping only Hermione would hear, "You _know_ how I feel about Valentine's day."

Unfortunately, Snape did hear. "No lesson this week, then?" he asked casually, a smirk attempting to form on his face.

Harry scowled briefly then bit his lip in thought. Finally, he seemed to have given in, according to his glowering expression. "Fine. But it's your fault if I get mobbed."

"So does that mean I can dress you?" Hermione beamed hopefully.

In a dull tone, Harry inquired, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Alright then."


	43. Chapter 43

Harry was starting to feel very dumb. He'd already been here for a half hour and hadn't seen any trace of Snape. The music was just as raunchy as it had been the previous couple of weeks, but somehow he didn't feel compelled to join in now that a certain person was nowhere to be found.

_The Phoenix Nest_ was decorated, as Hermione had said, for Valentine's day. The peacock feather designs lining all the way around the walls were now varying shades of red, instead of the usual purplish-blue. Thankfully, there was not much pink, except for the transparent bubblegum-pink drink glasses at the bar. The gray marble floor was now a polished, reflective black that looked like a frozen lake at night. Downward-facing mirrors were on the ceiling, right above floating hot pink torches that emitted sparkling bubbles with a determination to scatter themselves upon the mass of dancing people. Tired of always feeling alone on this particular day of the year, Harry made a quick stop to the bathroom.

When he re-exited a moment later, Only U by Ashanti had just begun. Deciding that it was time for him to just give up and go back to Hogwarts, he made his way through the crowd to the door.

I just want you to know that...  
Through out it all...  
It's only you...

As he was half-way across the black glass-like floor, his wrists were suddenly grasped from behind in a firm yet gentle grip, and he could feel hot breath on his neck.

That stuck by me...  
And for that...

"You cannot leave just yet, Potter," a purring voice breathed low in his ear. "If I recall, you never taught me how to grind."

I thank you, I love you...  
Ashanti...

As if on cue for perfect grinding music, the seductive beat of the song radiated through the room, being felt easily through the floor and the people themselves. Harry grinned; leave it to Snape to be dramatic.

Harry reversed the grip on his wrists, circling his hands around so that he was gripping Severus'. He backed up so that the little space between his backside and Snape's front was eliminated, pulling the man's hands to rest on his hips. Just as the lyrics began, he ground himself against the groin of the warm person behind him.

Ooooh, I can't wait to get next to you.  
Oh, I just can't leave you alone.  
Boy you got me doin' things that I would never do,  
And I can't stop the way I'm feelin' if I wanted to.  
I'm crazy 'bout the way that you could make me say your name,  
And if I couldn't have you I would probably go insane cause

Only you can make me feel  
(Only you can make me feel),  
And only you can take me there  
(Only you can take me there)  
And only you can me feel  
(Only you, only you can make me feel),  
And only you can take me there  
(Only you can take me there)

What he was doing to Severus was sending a jolt of desire straight to his own . . . certain area. They continued grinding, firm hands on Harry's hips and hot breath near his neck.

Ooooh, I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh, I just can't leave you alone  
Boy you stay inside my mind, ain't no denyin' that  
And only you could do them things that got me comin' back  
This gotta be the realest thing that I have ever felt  
And I'll do what I gotta do to keep you to myself cause

Only you can make me feel  
(Only you can make me feel, yeah),  
And only you can take me there  
(Only you can take me there, yeah)  
And only you can me feel  
(Only you can make me feel, yeah),  
And only you can take me there  
(Only you can take me there)

He leaned his head back onto the shoulder behind him, exposing his neck. He left Snape's hands on his hips, and moved his own hands up and behind him around the man's neck, still grinding.

Crazy

'bout the

way you

feel  
I just

gotta

have you

here

and I

wanna

let you

know,  
I won't

ever

let you

go.

Only you can make me feel  
(Only you can make me feel),  
And only you can take me there  
(Only you can take me there, yeah)  
And only you can me feel  
(You can make me feel),  
And only you can take me there  
(Only you can take me there)

Ooooh, I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh, I just can't leave you alone

Immediately after, Grind On Me by Pretty Ricky came on. They continued moving, this time with slow grinding. Harry had a feeling he was going to be happy he didn't leave.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry spent the entire next day completing his Lesson Plan with Matthew and Roger keeping him company. Snape had said a month, so Harry would give him a month.

He was on his way to the Library after Dinner for a quick reference on bog gremlins when he ran into Ron.

"Hey, Harry! Hermione was just looking for you, I think she said something about . . . I dunno, maybe it was wedding music?" Ron ended, looking slightly confused.

"I'm going to the Library now, maybe I'll see her there," Harry said with a yawn. An entire day of working was catching up to him.

"By the way, can I go through those valentines you got yesterday? I need ideas for my vows."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sure, help yourself. I haven't even looked at them yet, so you can further torture me by reading them out loud once I get back."

Ron ignored the last comment. "Hey, I'd be happy if there were that many girls pining after me. Just imagine if everyone found out that you're—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Harry interrupted. "Gay, and whatnot."

Ron snorted. "Alright, I might get there after you. I told Moaning Myrtle I'd tell her this joke I heard about two ghosts," he shuddered. "Wish me luck. She might just start crying."

"Good luck, then," Harry said with a grin, and they both walked off in opposite directions.

Neither of them saw the shocked face of a student behind a tapestry several yards away.

**x**

"Good, I found you," Hermione said, popping out of nowhere as soon as he exited the Library. "I wanted to ask if you'll help Luna and Neville with the wedding entertainment."

Although the thought of performing in front of crowds still, quite frankly, terrified Harry, the pleading look on Hermione's face won him over. "Alright, I'll do it. Just get back to me with what songs you want, okay?"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said, squeezing him in a hug so tight it could have been compared to Hagrid's, "I was worried you'd say no." Her tone implied that even if he had said no, she would have kept bugging him until he changed his mind.

When he stepped through the portrait hole to his quarters, Matthew and Roger sprung apart from their places on the sofa near the hearth. Judging by their flushed, guilty faces and red mouths, they had been doing more than just sitting there.

"Don't mind me," Harry waved them off, resuming his seat at the small circular dining table and setting down the book he'd brought back from the Library on a pile of several others. "Though if you want privacy, you won't get it in this room. Ron's coming in a minute."

They flushed even more intensely at being caught, but awkwardly stood and shuffled off to Matthew's room as Harry smiled into the book he was thumbing through. Ron arrived a moment later, looking harried.

"Honestly!" he exclaimed, sitting Indian-style on the floor in front of the pile of unopened pink cards. "You make one mention of breathing around that girl and she goes ballistic!"

"I take it that it didn't go well, then?" Harry grinned. Ron glared half-heartedly, then sighed.

"I have no idea what to write for my vows. You watch, Hermione will probably have a whole essay."

"Yeah, she probably will."

"Not helpful."

**x**

Harry finished the last bit at five till ten, once Ron, Matthew, and Roger had left. After arguing with himself for a moment, he decided to do as Snape had said: turn it in the moment you finish.

Sporadic bursts of butterflies fluttered around his stomach and chest while he walked through the corridors, his other insides being mercilessly tossed about. He hadn't seen Snape since the night previously, due to his determination to finish the Lesson Plan; Dobby had been more than happy to bring Harry, Matthew, and Roger their meals. Having already guessed the man's whereabouts, he knocked on the door he'd only entered once before.

The door opened, but only after some muffled slamming and shuffling. Snape stood there, clad in dark pajama pants and a white wife beater, the angry look on his face falling when he saw who it was. Harry flushed at both Snape's clothing and reaction to him, and held up the stack of parchment of which the front page was clearly labeled 'LESSON PLAN'.

"It is ten o' clock at night, Potter," he said tiredly.

"I know."

Snape rolled his eyes and stepped back, opening the door wider so Harry could enter. Harry did, and finally got a good look at the room.

Due to its dungeon location, there were no windows, and the only light came from several mounted oil lamps. The bottom half of the walls were paneled with dark mahogany, the top half painted forest green. Those two colours could be found all around the room, from the wood floor of the same dark mahogany to the single green sofa by the hearth behind a low table. They both took seats on the sofa and Snape began reading once he was handed the stack of parchment.

The next twenty minutes were agonizing for Harry. Sure, the silence as black eyes scanned back and forth was bearable enough, as he had endured the same thing many times previously; it was keeping his gaze from straying in a certain direction that was the problem.

It was the first time that he had seen beyond Snape's forearms. He now had a clear view from the elbow and up, not excluding the entirety of a long, pale neck and collarbone, no longer concealed under a shirt collar. His upper arms were not muscular and not skinny, but perfectly in-between, exactly as Harry had imagined. The thin torso hidden beneath Snape's undershirt was intriguing enough for Harry to allow his eyes to linger just a moment longer than necessary.

He finished reading and placed the papers on the table, then sat back in the sofa and shifted his eyes to Harry, who squirmed slightly under the intensity of the gaze. Finally, he spoke.

"You will make an admirable professor."

Colour rose to Harry's cheeks immediately. If he was not mistaken, a miracle had just happened. "Um . . . Thank you," he flushed. _Why_ did that happen so much around Snape?

Before Snape could do anything else, a yawn took over and he covered his mouth.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Harry asked nervously.

"Far from it."

There was a pause and a raised eyebrow before he explained.

"I am somewhat . . . insomnious," Snape said. Then he sighed and continued, "What idea do you have now?"

Because the kind of smile that Harry only got when a genius scheme entered his brain glowed upon his features. He tapped his chin and looked around, thinking of what exactly would be good for this . . .

"Where do you usually sleep?" Harry asked. Snape stared.

"In a bed."

Harry stood up, looking around for any door he thought could lead to a bedroom. When he found nothing but blank wall (how had he entered the bathroom that one time?), he said, "Lead the way, sir."

When Snape just stared back in a slightly bewildered way, Harry dug in a robe pocket and withdrew the shrunk acoustic guitar he had taken to carrying around for the times Matthew just needed to hear a song. He held up the miniature guitar for Snape to see and dangled it between his fingers.

"Music can solve a lot," Harry said simply.

Though Snape continued his bewildered staring, he seemed to have agreed because a dark wooden door appeared in the wall to the left of the hearth. Harry grinned and walked through it to the room inside. "This way, apparently."

The bedroom made it clear that many an effort had been made to make it more suitable for sleep. The entire room was a soft, deep blue that made Harry want to just fall onto the comfortable-

looking sheets and not get up for several hours. The bed had a dark-framed canopy with flowing drapes that fell casually from the tall posts at each corner. Snape entered a few seconds behind him, and Harry moved a cushioned stool by the high dark wardrobe to over on the left side of the bed and sat down on it. He already had his now normal-sized guitar in playing position when he realised that Snape was still standing by the doorway, arms crossed and looking as if he was very unsure about this entire thing.

"You might want to lie down," Harry mock-whispered. Snape scowled but walked over to the right side of the bed, seating himself then swinging his feet over and settling in the middle with his head slightly propped up by satiny pillows. He laced his long-fingered hands together over his stomach and looked at Harry with a glower. _Someone's cranky_.

"Close your eyes . . ." Harry prompted, bringing the pick in his right hand to settle on the top string. With a final half-hearted glare, the black eyes were lost behind pale eyelids.

"And, most importantly, relax," he finished gently, and a moment later began playing the acoustic version of Such Great Heights by The Postal Service.

I am thinking it's a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes are mirror images  
And when we kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate  
That God himself did make  
Us into corresponding shapes  
Like puzzle pieces from the clay

Snape seemed tense at first, but his shoulders gradually fell into a more relaxed position and the last traces of his frown disappeared. Harry smiled to himself as he sang softly, the smile somewhat transferring into his tone.

And true, it may seem like a stretch  
But its thoughts like this that catch  
My troubled head when you're away  
When I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road  
For several weeks of shows  
And when you scan the radio  
I hope this song will guide you home

They will see us waving from such great heights,  
"Come down now", they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
"Come down now", but we'll stay...

I tried my best to leave  
This all on your machine  
But the persistent beat it sounded thin  
Upon listening  
And that frankly will not fly  


You will hear the shrillest highs  
And lowest lows with the windows down  
When this is guiding you home

Voice slowly growing quieter, Harry finished up the song.

They will see us waving from such great heights,  
"Come down now", they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away  
"Come down now", but we'll stay...

By the time the song ended, only slow, even breathing could be heard. Harry re-shrunk his guitar and replaced it in his pocket, then silently moved the stool back to beside the wardrobe. He picked up a blanket from the foot of the bed and unfolded it, laying it delicately over the sleeping form so as not to wake him. Harry stepped back and observed Snape—no; Severus. When he was so serene like this, with all daytime glares and scowls left behind, no irritated crease between his brow and the corners of his mouth resting peacefully in neither a smirk nor a frown, he was simply . . . Severus.

Harry quietly returned to his quarters for the night, a fond smile on his face.


	45. Chapter 45

Things went strangely quiet when he walked into the Great Hall the next morning. His tiredness showed through his void look as he made his way to a seat on the end next to Hermione, all eyes on him; Dumbledore and the band members looked almost sad.

He had not yet touched any food when Hermione gently handed him a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. His eyes expressionlessly scanned over the bold headline:

_HARRY POTTER GAY?_

Face no more or less blank than before, he placed the newspaper on the golden plate in front of him and quietly walked back out of the Great Hall.

He paced in silence all the way back to his quarters, changing the password and blocking the Floo so that not even Dumbledore could get in without his consent. Then he shed his robes and crawled right under the sheets as if just cherishing those few moments before you inevitably have to leave for the day.

But he didn't just lay there for a few moments; Harry didn't show up for classes that day, the next, or the next, or even the next day after that. And the whole time, only one thought stood still in his mind.

_Someone told_.

**x**

Thursday evening, an emergency meeting was being held in the Room of Requirement.

Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville, Matthew, Ginny, Dean, Fred, and George sat on uncomfortable hard-backed chairs arranged in a circle in the cold, stone-floored room. Not one person could be seen wearing a smile.

"His Floo, as we know, is blocked," Dumbledore said cheerlessly. "Sir Yates is not allowed to reveal the password, as is his duty." There was a short pause. "Dobby!"

A loud _crack_ later, Dobby stood miserably before them by the old man's knees.

"No luck, Dobby?" Dumbledore asked in a tired tone.

Dobby wrung his hands in worry. "Dobby is trying, Professor Dumbledore sir, but Harry Potter is not speaking. Harry Potter is not even shaking his head anymore when Dobby is bringing food, Dobby is just feeding him now, sir. Dobby is never seeing a sadder sight in his life, Professor Dumbledore sir," the little elf squeaked dejectedly.

The old man sorrowfully shook his head and said, "Thank you, Dobby." The elf disappeared with another echoing _crack_.

"If the only people that knew are in this room, how did the _Daily Prophet_ find out?" Fred asked.

Dumbledore fixed him with a firm yet gentle stare. "I do not believe that any individual within this room purposefully revealed anything."

"That still leaves us with how the _Daily Prophet_ got wind of it," Dean said.

"Whatever it was, it had to have happened on Sunday," Hermione spoke up. "Did anyone mention anything that day in an area where there could have been someone listening?"

There was silence, but Ron had gone very pale. "Oh no . . ."

"What?" many voices asked urgently.

"I—I was talking to him in the hallway . . . about the valentines he got. I said, '_Imagine if people found out if—_' and he . . . well, he finished the sentence."

A few people hung their heads in their hands. "We will let Harry decide the penalty of the student or students who overheard, once he has returned," Dumbledore said.

"Knowing Harry, he is probably less concerned with what people think than that he is under the impression that someone he trusts told," Luna said sadly.

"I dunno, I'm not sure he'll be returning any time soon," Neville sighed. "He hasn't been _this_ bad since—"

But Luna had slapped a hand over his mouth, and everyone but Dumbledore and Snape was looking at him as if to scold him with their eyes only.

"He's been like this before?" Snape softly inquired in a voice sounding faintly suspicious.

No one spoke, but all others excepting the Headmaster turned their eyes to the floor.

"Things are being kept," Snape continued in a deadly quiet tone, black eyes scanning around the circle. "I have tolerated it all year, but I will not do so any longer."

"Harry will tell you in due time, Severus," the Headmaster interrupted gently. "These are no small things we speak of."

"That is my point!" Snape replied, voice rising ever-so-slightly.

"Severus . . ." Dumbledore pleaded.

Snape's nostrils flared in anger, but he resumed his silence. No one else seemed to want to say anything now either, so Dumbledore continued.

"If nothing is improved by this time next week, we will meet again and take serious action." Looking specifically at Snape, he added softly, "Harry can be particularly difficult to retrieve from a hole."


	46. Chapter 46

The next evening after Dinner, Snape spent an hour uncharacteristically guessing, yelling, and even (though he would never confess to it) begging the portrait outside Harry's quarters for the password before he noticed a small bit of parchment slipped between the floor and Sir Yates' frame.

He picked it up and unfolded it, to find a scribbled Emily Dickinson poem.

_I many times thought peace had come_

_When peace was far away;_

_As wrecked men deem they sight the land_

_At centre of the sea,_

_And struggle slacker, but to prove,_

_As hopelessly as I,_

_How many fictitious shores_

_Before the harbor lie._

He reread it two more times before he recognised the handwriting as that of a previously-Ravenclaw female. But why would Lovegood leave this—

And then it clicked. He read the poem out loud to Sir Yates, who raised his eyebrows but swung forward anyways. _The girl had known the password all along._

Snape stepped through to the overly-orange main room, the frustration of the restless week that had driven him here in the first place pounding through his veins. It was because of Potter that half the Staff was distracted; it was because of Potter that he'd had less students concentrating in class due to the loss of a presence; it was because of _Potter_ that he had come to realise how uninviting Hogwarts now seemed without—no, just because he was . . . sort of . . . attracted to him did not mean he _missed_ Potter.

_But he did_.

More than he would ever say.

When all but the bedroom remained to be unchecked, Snape pushed the oak wood door open to a sight that he would likely not forget for a long time.

Potter sat in the far left corner of the head of the bed, all of the sheets pushed down in the opposite direction. He had his arms around his knees, which were pulled up to his chest, and his chin sat atop them. He was wearing gray pajamas, but not even the dull colour compared to what hit Snape the hardest.

There was a dead look in the green eyes that made Potter look almost unrecognisable.

**x**

Harry didn't move. He didn't need to look to know who had just entered the room.

There was a long silence while he could feel the black eyes upon him, as he stared unblinkingly forward at the wardrobe. Finally a black shadow in his peripheral vision circled around the bed to make the mattress sink slightly under its weight when it sat in his line of sight. Where he had been staring at the wardrobe before, he was now doing the same to a black-robed shoulder two feet away.

They sat for several more moments before Snape's voice broke the stillness.

"Potter."

He didn't respond; _wouldn't_ respond. He didn't even move his eyes. Why had Snape come here, anyway? And then, amazingly, there was another word spoken by Snape.

"_Harry_."

There was a certain, almost pain-filled caress to his voice that made Harry's eyes snap up to lock with black that held the same caress as his voice.

Once their eyes met, it was impossible for Harry to look away. The first tear he'd shed all week slipped silently down his cheek.

And then, somehow, he was crying his heart out into the same shoulder he'd been staring at a moment previously, warm arms wrapped around him as he shook. Neither of them would ever know how long they sat like that, but by the time Harry had reduced himself to sniffles, the comfortable mattress was looking very inviting. Severus laid them both down, as his arms were still around Harry, and pulled the covers over themselves after quickly spelling his own shoes off and setting Harry's glasses on the bedside table. Harry fell asleep with his face in Severus' neck, wondering just how the man had managed to affect him like this with one word.


	47. Chapter 47

Sleep took them for a long time, replenishing the lack of it that had plagued them both for the past four nights. When Harry woke, it was late Saturday evening.

His eyes were closed, but he could sense the black eyes watching him as he slept; it made Harry feel vulnerable yet protected at the same time. He let the corner of his mouth dip upward.

"Hello to you too," he mumbled drowsily, still fighting off the last of sleep. Though he didn't know it, he had just made Severus smile.

There was a _crack_ and a small squeak of glee. "Oh good, sirs, you're awake! Dobby is bringing food all day but you is both be sleeping!"

He opened his eyes and all he could see was the side of Severus' face a foot away, turned in the direction that Dobby's voice had come from. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and blinked around. He was passed his glasses by a long-fingered hand and put them on his face. "Thanks," he said as the room came into focus.

"You is looking much better, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said excitedly. "Dobby is putting Dinner at the table, sirs!"

And with that, Dobby disappeared around the door into the main room. They both looked at each other, then Harry collapsed back into the sheets. There was a snort from his right and a hand dragging him off the bed.

"Up, Potter."

Harry froze, now seated on the edge of the bed, and scowled at him. "What happened to Harry?"

Severus stared thoroughly into his eyes, then continued pulling him. "Up, Harry."

Harry followed gladly into the next room.

After both Severus and Dobby had made sure that Harry had eaten, Dobby cleared up and left with a cheery wave.

"Now," Severus said, seated across from Harry at the small round table. "There are things you have missed since you've been . . . preoccupied."

Harry was thankful he hadn't said 'hiding'.

"Apparently the reason the _Daily Prophet_ was informed was because of a conversation you had with Weasley on Sunday. A student may have been in the corridor and overheard."

A rather large weight seemed to lift from Harry's chest; he had been secretly worried that one of his friends had told, even though he didn't like to think they would do such a thing. "Oh."

"Furthermore, you will be permitted to choose the student or students' punishment, once it is found out who it was. The Headmaster thinks this necessary."

Harry gave a nod and Severus looked to be bracing himself to say something else.

"I'm not sure if you know, but the Wizarding World tends to be more . . . _accepting_ than the Muggle World is about sexuality." He paused for a second, and looked into Harry's eyes. "You are very much missed at the moment."

A blush spread across Harry's cheeks; he knew he was not just talking about Harry's friends, but himself.

"Come back," Severus said softly.

"Parents won't want me teaching their kids," Harry said, eyes downcast.

Snape stood up and leaned over the table, placing his hands on it and holding his head level with Harry's sternly. "What did I just say? There are not many conservative Wizarding families, and if they are, then they are not worth dealing with."

Harry rose also and stood in front of him. "Then what about Matthew? Where was _his_ acceptance, huh?"

Something like a shadow passed over Severus' eyes as he said, "Some people are not lucky enough to get it."

And then Harry understood, like a fog was lifting from his view.

"You?" he whispered.

Severus looked deep into green. "Me," he whispered right back. Their faces were less than a foot apart.

"So that's—that's why—" Harry stopped, wide-eyed. "My father did all that just because of . . ."

He received a small, sad nod. Black and green still locked, Harry said, "He was wrong."

They were a couple inches closer now. The gaze shared between them was more powerful than anything Harry had ever felt, and Severus' eyes were actually a dark, dark brown . . .

A couple inches closer still; Harry could see where the iris met the pupil . . .

And then Severus turned away, invisibly ripping something in Harry. He reached out for his wrist, just as he had done right before they'd slow-danced three weeks ago, but now there was no timidity in the man's eyes; only his usual angry mask.

"What?" he said, voice so far from its previous gentleness, though Harry noticed he made no attempt to retrieve his hand.

"Why are you scared?" Harry asked.

"Scared of what?" he responded irritably.

"Me!" Harry said, just as angrily. He dropped the wrist he had been holding.

"I am not scared of you." Black flashed dangerously.

"Yes you are! You won't give me a chance! You won't even let yourself think . . . that there's a possibility I . . ." Harry trailed off, searching desperately for what to say. He collected himself and continued.

"Have you ever thought about why I ran away for so long? Why I was quiet all of my Seventh Year? Or . . . or why I won't show you my Patronus?" he asked, tone almost pleading.

Snape continued to look at him, face never faltering, though something in his eyes showed that his interest had been peaked by Harry's words. His voice was cold when he asked, "Why, then?"

Sadness permeated green as Harry reached into his pocket and retrieved his wand, whispering, "_Expecto Patronum_."

The silver falcon flew from his wand tip to circle gracefully above them, and Harry's voice broke when he said:

"Because I love you."

Severus' mask shattered in an instant, staring disbelievingly between Harry and the falcon that was still beating its silent wings overhead. When he looked into Harry's sad eyes, situations and coincidences clicking in his brain, seeing the person that had been through so much because of _him_, had accepted him and brought out the best in an ill-tempered man, was shy and bold and _wonderful_ . . .

"You believe I can make you happy?" Severus asked.

"More than happy," Harry said, sounding so far from happy.

"Do you really want _this_?" he asked, pointing at his own chest almost as if to mock himself. He wished Harry would stop and see how much better a person he was capable of having than he, the sallow, reclusive Potions master. "An irritable, hook-nosed, stick of a man who is twenty years your senior?"

The look in Harry's eyes was answer enough, but still he responded heartbreakingly, "I want _you_."

Severus swallowed and braced himself; he knew there would be no changing of Harry's mind.

"Then you should know that I . . . I love you too, Harry."

Harry's heart exploded and he wanted to kiss Severus so badly, make him smile just so he could know what it looked like, but something told him that now was not the right time; instead, he settled for nearly hugging him to death as happy tears escaped down his cheeks.

Severus hugged him back, then released him with a hand still on Harry's slender waist, using the other to wipe the tears off Harry's face. He saw that Severus was smiling, and it was the most wonderful thing Harry had ever seen.

"You should smile more often," he said.

"Come dancing with me?" Severus asked, ignoring the comment and tracing his thumb over Harry's slightly damp cheekbone as he continued to smile softly.

As much as Harry really didn't want to go out in public right now, the suggestion seemed oddly like the perfect thing to do. He nodded and Severus dropped his hands and stepped towards the portrait hole.

"Entrance Hall in half an hour," was all he said before he disappeared into the corridor.

Harry went to shower and change with the biggest grin he'd worn in several years.

He also brushed his teeth thoroughly. Just in case.


	48. Chapter 48

Harry walked down the Marble Staircase at 9:15, feeling ludicrously like he was Hermione doing the same thing before the Yule Ball. Except, of course, he wasn't wearing a dress.

Severus was waiting for him at the bottom, looking up with a small upturn of the mouth and glittering eyes, wearing his usual black pants and dark-toned collared shirt with the rolled-up sleeves. Harry reached the bottom and paused blushing beside him, not really knowing what to do now. Thankfully, Severus rolled his eyes in a playful manner and laced the fingers of his left hand through Harry's right, tugging him along out to the grounds.

_The Phoenix Nest_ came into view a few moments later and they stepped inside to blaring music that took their ears a while to adjust to. It was easy for Harry to simply duck his head and not be noticed, thanks to the not-so-bright lighting.

They'd only been dancing for a few minutes, hidden in the crowd, when Harry got his wish for a slow song: Music For Love by Mario.

He didn't have to tell Severus what to do this time, because now gentle hands were on either side of his waist and his arms were around the pale neck that was mostly hidden by a shirt collar and a sheet of dark hair.

Girl turn me up and let me come through your speakers  
Blow the sound out of your tweeters  
Cause baby girl this is the music for love  
Shawty don't be scared, just let the bass line hit you  
Boom boom, all up in your system  
Cause baby girl, this is the music for love  
Girl, let my frequency just flow through your body  
Get this party started, cause baby, baby girl  
This is the music for love  
Put me on repeat girl, let's go again and again  
No matter AM or FM  
Cause baby girl, this is the music for love

Wow, we could play the music loud whenever nobody's around  
Cause if the sound, it starts to wake up the neighbors  
We're gonna have to turn it down, down, down, down  
I'm about to have a real eruption, there's gonna be no interruption  
Baby come push my buttons, I'll show you all my functions  
Press play and let me start, fast forward to your favorite part  
After we done, hit rewind and we'll go back to the top

Girl turn me up and let me come through your speakers  
Blow the sound out of your tweeters  
Cause baby girl this is the music for love  
Shawty don't be scared, just let the bass line hit you  
Boom boom, all up in your system  
Cause baby girl, this is the music for love  


Girl, let my frequency just flow through your body  
Get this party started, cause baby, baby girl  
This is the music for love  
Put me on repeat girl, let's go again and again  
No matter AM or FM  
Cause baby girl, this is the music for love

I'll keep you moving your body  
I'll be the DJ, that turns this private party out  
I'll play your favorite song  
From my I-Tunes to your I-Pod girl  
Girl I know how to put it on  
Computer Love  
And we'll do this all night long  
And you can sing along  
Just as long as you sing in my microphone  
Oh, you ain't gotta worry about parental advisory  
Cause girl we're grown  
And the music we're making baby, we're making for love

Their bodies were gradually coming closer, Severus' hands drawing Harry to him and the upper part of Harry's arms now resting on Severus' shoulders.

Girl turn me up and let me come through your speakers  
Blow the sound out of your tweeters  
Cause baby girl this is the music for love  
Shawty don't be scared, just let the bass line hit you  
Boom boom, all up in your system  
Cause baby girl, this is the music for love  
Girl, let my frequency just flow through your body  
Get this party started, cause baby, baby girl  
This is the music for love  
Put me on repeat girl, let's go again and again  
No matter AM or FM  
Cause baby girl, this is the music for love

Request me on the hotline, yeah  
Tell the DJ to play it all night (girl)  
When you call, let me hear what you sound like  
Girl, we in heavy rotation, girl I'll be all on your station  
Let me know  
Request me on the hotline, yeah  
Tell the DJ to play it all night (girl)  
When you call, let me hear what you sound like (girl)  
Baby, we in heavy rotation, girl I'll be all on your station  
Let me know

Girl turn me up and let me come through your speakers  


Blow the sound out of your tweeters  
Cause baby girl this is the music for love  
Shawty don't be scared, just let the bass line hit you  
Boom boom, all up in your system  
Cause baby girl, this is the music for love  
Girl, let my frequency just flow through your body  
Get this party started, cause baby, baby girl  
This is the music for love  
Put me on repeat girl, let's go again and again  
No matter AM or FM  
Cause baby girl, this is the music for love

Request me on the hotline, yeah  
Tell the DJ to play it all night, girl

The song ended and the WPAHP Remix of Viva la Vida by Coldplay began, but neither of them pulled apart as the people around them returned to normal dancing. They stayed how they were, now so close that Harry was reminded of how Matthew and Roger had been slow dancing, almost like a swaying hug. His heart was fluttering madly in his chest.

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder, feeling almost hypnotized by the fluctuating beat.

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world

Harry pulled his head back to look into Severus' face in the flashing lights. Strangely warm eyes stared back into his, and Harry knew this was the moment. Right as the elongated "Oh"s began, Harry closed the space, and their lips met.

The kiss was slow and wonderful and every other good adjective Harry could think of; except the problem was that Harry _couldn't_ think. Their tongues languidly intertwined, and Severus tasted so, so incredibly _good_ . . .

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

They only broke apart when the song ended, breathing heavily due to lack of air and that both their hearts seemed to have stopped while their mouths had been together. Harry smiled, making Severus smile too.


	49. Chapter 49

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"You don't think it's too earl—"

"No."

Severus sighed. "Fine, but I am not having _my_ picture on the front page."

**x**

He did anyways.

The picture was of a smiling Harry with his arm looped through Severus', who looked very much like he did not want to be there. The photo-Harry kept trying to steal kisses while photo-Severus dodged them with a barely-noticeable upturn of the mouth, finally submitting and bearing the result which was a light gray blush on his black-and-white face.

The real Harry smiled and lowered the _Daily Prophet_, today's bold headline standing out in his peripheral vision: _HARRY POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE IN LOVE!_

How he would love to see Malfoy's face at the moment.

All around the Great Hall, faces were turning towards them in shock, incredulity, disbelief, and even the occasional grin. Matthew and Roger beamed at him and Snape from their seats at the Ravenclaw Table.

"Good to have you back, mate," Ron patted him on the shoulder as he passed to sit down next to Hermione. She smirked discreetly and handed him the paper. Harry counted down on his fingers: _five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ._

"I WON!" Ron exclaimed. "Take _that_, Miss It'll-happen-at-Christmas!"

Hermione smiled despite herself.

Severus looked suspiciously between the three of them and said to Harry, "Why do I have a feeling this is something to do with me?"

Harry just smirked and continued eating his scrambled eggs.

The day before, Severus (reluctantly) and Harry had done an interview with the _Daily Prophet_, confirming that yes, Harry was gay; and hey, whaddaya know, so was Severus. Dumbledore had allowed the one reporter and accompanying photographer into the Castle with special permission just for the afternoon.

"Wait . . ." Ron said, a couple seats over. "What's my prize?"

**x**

That day, Monday, Harry returned to classes. He was prepared for the stares, but there was something he was not prepared for.

The girls still would not leave him alone.

And Severus, curse his hot ass, was amused by it.

They _still_ stared hopefully at him, as if they could possibly steal him away from their evil professor that had no right to such a "hunk", as he had heard himself referred to more than once when they thought he was not listening. Harry didn't even think they'd fully accepted that he was gay.

"Maybe he's just _bi_," a sixth year Hufflepuff girl had whispered to her friends after class in the hallway, not realising that Harry had exited the classroom right behind them.

"Whatever, I just don't get how anyone could be in love with Snape, of all people," her best friend added to the surrounding five or so girls.

Harry walked quickly past them and down the hallway, saying, "I can assure you I am one hundred percent in love with Severus and have zero percent interest in women."

He thought he had made them speechless, but they were really staring at his retreating backside.

In class, Harry was strictly forbidden from giving Severus any affection. Apparently, it was "unprofessional". Harry scoffed at that; he had to wait until the end of classes to even _look_ at the man with more than feigned innocence.

On Thursday, after the last class of the day left, Harry glanced at Severus, who was grading a paper. After a moment, he became suspicious of Harry's silence and looked up to see green twinkling with mischief. He was immediately wary.

"What?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Harry strolled casually around the desk, dragging his finger along the edge and playfully averting his gaze. When he reached Severus, he boldly straddled his lap and leaned forward with his arms over the back of the chair.

"We are in a classroom," Severus warned, but he still ran his hands up Harry's thighs to settle on his hips.

"Hm," Harry said, twirling a strand of long black hair around a finger. He continued innocently, "Where would you rather be?"

Severus' eyes only had a chance to glitter briefly before Harry's mouth was on his and they were kissing, faster than the first time but equally as amazing. Hands were sliding up Harry's sides and down to his rear, pulling him closer and pressing their lower abdomens together. He left Severus' mouth to run his lips teasingly the length of a pale neck and along his smooth jaw line, leading straight back to where he'd left. Right as their kissing was heating up again, Harry paused and smiled against the thin mouth.

He pulled back and grinned happily, as though he hadn't just been completely turned on. "Oh yeah, it's time for Dinner, isn't it?"

Then he hopped off Severus' lap and strode from the room, humming to himself.

Black eyes narrowed after him. "Bloody tease."


	50. Chapter 50

Not the next day, but the Friday after that, Matthew stopped Harry after class.

Everyone had already left when he said, more shyly than he'd said anything to Harry in a very long time, "Um . . . Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course," he replied, brow furrowing slightly in confusion of why Matthew was suddenly so shy again.

As they walked out the door, Severus smirked after them, having already figured out why; Harry did a moment later when they were locked in the usual classroom.

"I was wondering if . . . uh," Matthew flushed and looked away. "Well, I don't really know a lot about—about, er . . . um, because Roger and I—"

He blushed again and paused at Roger's name, and Harry understood.

"You want to know about sex?" Harry prompted.

Matthew turned a shade of red only previously known to Uncle Vernon. "Yeah," he said feebly.

Harry himself was not completely blush-free. "Quite honestly, I don't know too much about it, as I've never exactly done anything."

Blue eyes stared at him in amazement. "You haven't? I . . . I thought you had."

"Well, Severus and I haven't really gotten that far . . ." Harry trailed off, slightly embarrassed. "But when I first told Hermione about my being . . . you know, in Sixth Year, she did a ton of reading on it and reiterated it to me in excruciating detail. It was a bit boring, so I forgot most of it, but if you'd feel comfortable you could probably talk to her."

Matthew took a deep calming breath and said, "Okay."

"Roger too?"

Blush. "Yeah."

**x**

"Hermione?"

She looked up from her plate. "Mm?"

"You remember . . . um . . . that—_extensive_ reading you did Sixth Year?" Harry asked quietly, very glad Severus was seated at the opposite end of the Head Table.

Her brow furrowed. "Yeah, what about it? Do you need me to repeat it? Because I remember it all, every detail—"

"That's great," he interrupted. The last thing he needed was for Hermione to start explaining gay sex in the middle of the Great Hall. "It's Matthew and Roger, not me."

Brown eyes widened in understanding. "Oh!" She paused. "When?"

"Uh . . . right after Dinner?" he said sheepishly.

She sighed and forcefully took the platter of mashed potatoes out of Ron's grip. "All right, I'll meet them in the Library."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why the Library?"

"Sound-proof study booths."

**x**

After Harry had seen both blushing eighteen-year-olds through the Library doors, he leaned against a wall and sighed. He was very lucky to have gotten away with not going along for the lecture.

"Bit busy?"

He spun around and saw Severus smirking at him, arms crossed over his chest.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh . . . Mm."

The smirk only grew. "Had any interesting discussions lately?"

"We've conversed about this aura of evil thing, right?"

Severus snorted and laced his hand through Harry's as they walked down the hallway. "I'm going to assume you did not do the explaining?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah. Hermione is somewhat of an expert in that field, since she's read about every book she could find on it."

"I do wonder why."

"Oh shut it, you. I had to get drunk just to get through her lect—"

But he stopped talking suddenly. Severus' smirk returned with a vengeance.

"Drunk?"

There was no response.

When they stopped walking, they were in front of the door to Severus' quarters. Bashfully, Harry said, "Can I come in?"

**x**

They ended up on the singular green couch, watching a DVD on Harry's laptop that Dobby had brought.

"Admit it. You have no idea how it works."

Severus glared, but did not answer. Harry grinned.

"I don't either," he laughed, and received a light cuff on the head.

After the movie ended, Harry cut it off and turned to Severus seriously. "I really am sorry, you know."

When he just received a slightly confused look, he added, "For the Pensieve thing."

Not really knowing what to do, Harry continued babbling. "I just have a curiosity problem, I swear I've learned to control it. Hermione always used to scold me for it and so I finally listened to her and she left me alone. I never told anyone, like you said—"

He was cut off by a firm kiss that left him faintly dizzy.

"You are forgiven."

Harry stared. "What? You can't do that, I was prying and being insolent and whatnot—"

"I can and I just did."

There was a short comfortable silence while Harry calmed down. "I know you don't want pity or anything, but—well . . . you've seen some of my memories," he finished lamely.

Severus' brow furrowed for a moment. Then he said matter-of-factly, "You never talk about your childhood."

"Neither do you."

"Don't change the subject."

"You just changed it, too!"

He shut up when he was fixed with a glare. Severus continued, "Why?"

Harry flushed lightly and looked away. "I wouldn't call it a childhood."

After being prompted by a raised eyebrow, Harry explained, "My Aunt and Uncle hate magic, my cousin could effectively suffocate me by sitting on me, I didn't have any friends, kids thought I went to a school for the Criminally Insane, I was targeted by someone who really _was_ criminally insane, and . . . well, that's it."

Severus' raised eyebrow became more prominent. "Did they feed you?"

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. "I got food," he said unconvincingly.

"Harry . . ."

He looked up to see an almost sad look in Severus' eyes. Harry continued feebly, "I _did_."

No more words were exchanged while Severus drew Harry to him. He rested his head in Severus' neck as gentle fingertips traced over his shoulder and down to settle on the small of his back, so light through the robes it sent tingles up his spine.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"And I love you."

They fell asleep there on the sofa by the fire, stretched out the length of it. Harry's hand rested on Severus' chest and an arm was around his waist in a protective gesture, their legs hopelessly tangled. Although no one was there to settle a blanket over them, they were still the oddest yet most perfect couple many would ever come across. Severus, with his long dark hair, black eyes, and taller, thinner stature; and Harry, with his messy hair, green eyes full of life, and slight figure. The couple of inches that separated their heights was not visible while they were laid out as they were, and their positions actually made Harry look smaller and more vulnerable than he physically was.

Severus' protective arm around him made the entire scene almost serenely perfect.


	51. Chapter 51

Although Matthew and Roger were blushing much more than usual over the next week, Harry could tell they loved each other by the way they looked at the other when they thought no one was watching. They touched at every opportunity and held hands wherever they went, almost as inseparable as Fred and George.

On Wednesday night, Harry couldn't sleep. It was the unexplainable kind of inability to sleep that plagued him at random times and had no solution other than to stick it out. But . . .

Severus stared at him, pajama-clad and standing outside his quarters.

Harry flushed and shuffled his feet. "I couldn't sleep."

The door opened wider and Severus walked, mouth discreetly upturned, with him back to the blue bedroom. Once they were under the covers, Harry faced him with the sheets up to his chin; and smiled.

He received an amused smile in return, and found Severus' hand underneath the blue blanket. He ran his fingers up the sleeve of the shirt, to the elbow, the shoulder, and down across Severus' chest to rest on his heart. Black eyes were watching him tranquilly as Harry found the top button of his nightshirt.

They locked gazes, black giving green permission to go ahead. Harry's own heart was fluttering as his face drew closer; he kissed him lingeringly, savoring how perfect their lips seemed to fit together. He swung his leg over Severus' hip and turned them so Harry was sitting atop him, smiling against his mouth.

"This is supposed to help you sleep?" came the slightly muffled question. Harry just kept smiling.

His fingers didn't fumble with each button that came undone, their mouths still together in a slow kiss, finally moving aside the fabric. Fingertips traveled from Severus' collarbone down across the expanse of his smooth chest, to the jut of his hip and back to the top. This time it was Severus that smiled, and he soon found out why.

Long-fingered hands moved from Harry's thighs up to his ribs, pushing up the cloth that was his own nightshirt. He drew his face back momentarily to allow Severus to pull it over his head, the shirt then being discarded beside them while this time fingertips roamed over Harry's skin and sent tingles as they did.

Eventually Harry rolled off him, but their hands continued to touch as much of the other as they could. They settled with Severus' chest against his back, chin nestled on Harry's shoulder and a pale arm thrown over his waist.

Somehow, Harry now had no problem drifting off to sleep.

**x**

The next Saturday morning, there was an almost noticeable difference between Matthew and Roger's behavior. They were constantly smiling and touching, kissing at the smallest opportunity and 

getting lost in each other's eyes more than usual; all this made it quite plain (to those who knew) what must have happened the night previously.

"Harry! Harry, guess what!" Hermione practically shouted at him when he sat down for breakfast, Severus wincing slightly to his left at the noise.

"What?" he asked.

She shoved a wrinkled letter in his hands that looked as if it had been read far more times than was necessary for memorizing the short number of words:

_ Captain Paradox,_

The Phoenix Nest_ would like you to play this coming Saturday, March 21__st__. Reply as soon as possible if you can make it._

_ Perry Schwann_

_ Manager of _The Phoenix Nest

"What do you think?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Just came last night! Come on, we _have_ to!"

"Do we?" Harry said, allowing the smallest bit of unlikely hope into his voice.

"Yes, we do!" she replied, snatching the letter back and gazing at it as if it held the secrets to immortality. Ron and Luna looked just as eager as her, but Neville seemed on the verge of turning green.

"Come on, Neville! Be excited!" Luna said as she pushed back a strand of hair from his eyes. He just shook his head and stared at _The Daily Prophet_. Hermione immediately picked it up and read the headline, her jaw dropping.

"He _didn't_!" Her voice was somewhere between horror and extreme excitement. "I mean, I might've already told him we were coming . . ." she trailed off guiltily.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he took the paper from her, his jaw also dropping when he saw what was on it.

_**HARRY POTTER PLAYING AT **_**THE PHOENIX NEST**_** THIS SATURDAY**_

_Come join us at _The Phoenix Nest_ this coming Saturday, March 21__st__, for a special performance from Captain Paradox. They will take up stage at nine o'clock, so be there beforehand for drinks on the house just for this special occasion. Other musicians are welcome to come and share their talents, as are Talent-Spotters to come and spot it._

Underneath was _The Phoenix Nest_'s address in Hogsmeade and how to reserve a spot for playing. Hermione continued to grin enormously as she stared off into space, Ron and Luna joining her, and Neville just continuing to look extremely sick.

"_You_ agree for us to play and then they turn this into some publicity thing for the front page?" Harry asked.

"People _have_ been dying to see you since that article," Luna pointed out. She was promptly scowled at.

Harry sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice. Thanks to _somebody_."

Hermione had the decency to look slightly ashamed, though her grin never faltered.

To Harry and Neville's horror, students that were of age were allowed to attend _The Phoenix Nest_ on Saturday, so long as they were in their dormitories before midnight. And was just his luck, nearly all Seventh Years and Sixth Years who'd already had their birthdays could be spotted talking animatedly about it over the week.


	52. Chapter 52

Since his stay in Severus' quarters the previous Wednesday, every other night or so Harry would show up and they'd fall asleep tangled around each other. They'd never removed more than shirts; that was, until the night before Captain Paradox was due to play at _The Phoenix Nest_.

Severus had seen the green eyes sparkling with mischief as their shirts came off, and therefore he knew something was up. His suspicions were only confirmed when, as they were laying around, Harry's finger casually toyed with the drawstring of blue pajama bottoms. Severus' gaze was automatically drawn to the light trail of downy hair that disappeared beneath them, and he realised that whatever tactics Harry was using . . . well, they were working.

"Do not tease me unless you are willing to pay for it," he said in a low voice, lightly running his fingertips along the side of Harry's neck and enjoying the resulting shiver.

"Who says I'm teasing you?" Harry countered playfully. He continued twirling the drawstring around his finger.

It only took about ten more seconds of this for Severus to flip around and position himself over Harry, looking him in the eye and saying, "You asked for it."

And then he was kissing Harry's neck, mouth moving down across his chest, Harry at a complete loss of what to do. When he reached the light trail of hair, he paused and looked up at him, black now being the colour of the eyes glittering with mischief. He smiled at the expression of surprise on Harry's face, could almost see the anticipation in his eyes, wondering what Severus would do to him now . . .

A long finger was placed between Harry's skin and the fabric of his pants, tugging it down to reveal the enticing jut of a hip and the hem of his red boxers. Severus continued to slide the pajama bottoms all the way off as Harry's heart hammered in his chest and now boxers were the only thing covering him. He pulled Severus back up after the pants were discarded and kissed him soundly.

"What about fair trade?" he breathed. He felt Severus smile, and his hands being pulled down by slightly-larger ones to the hem of pants that were not his.

A moment later they were both clad only in boxers (Severus' appropriately coloured emerald green) and kissing heatedly. As they pressed their torsos together, the feel of the hardness Harry had imagined so many times dug into his hipbone and slowly drove him crazy. Their escalating arousal translated into the now somewhat frantic mouth movements, and Harry only paused to gasp when five long fingers closed around the cloth covering his own hardness. He once again felt Severus smile against him, and decided that By Merlin, that should be illegal. Whether it was the smile or the fingers around a certain part of his anatomy that he was deciding on, he had no idea and couldn't focus enough to figure it out anyway.

And then the firm hand moved, and Harry moaned into Severus' mouth at the sensation of Severus touching him like this; the sound triggered a slight twitch of the thing digging into his hipbone, Harry's fingers tightening convulsively on Severus' back. The hand moved again, up and down, over and over until Harry could have sworn he was going insane. There was a final, tighter squeeze and then the sensation overwhelmed him and he spilled beneath the cloth, panting against Severus.

He released his muscles and collapsed into the sheets, still breathing heavily. Severus was just about to take care of his own problem when Harry intervened, and there was a sharp intake of breath as the slightly smaller fingers unexpectedly gripped him. Harry rolled so he was now positioned above Severus, languidly kissing the parted mouth as he moved his hand like had been done to him. It was a strange and amazing thing to have so much control, making Severus respond to one movement of his. He ran his left hand up the pale chest and along his arm, down to intertwine their fingers as his right hand moved rhythmically faster and faster, small gasps escaping from Severus. When Severus couldn't kiss back anymore, Harry gave a final squeeze and he could almost feel the hardness beneath his fingers pulsate with release.

He kissed Severus softly when he simply lay there, not saying anything. Then there was the quick flick of a wand, cleaning them both, and warm arms surrounded Harry. He buried his face in Severus' slightly damp neck, and they drifted off to sleep.

**x**

"Hermione—"

"Get a move on!"

"_Hermione_—!"

"It's a Gryffindor colour!"

"OW! I have valuable things behind that zipper!"

Hermione sighed happily and stood back to get a look at him. She had fit him into bright red skinny jeans that he could honestly swear had the capability of cutting off his leg circulation, and a tight turquoise T-shirt with black zebra stripes.

"Matthew, Roger, Professor!" she called. The two boys came in from the next room and stifled laughs at the sulky look on Harry's face, Severus following behind them (thankfully in those lovely tight black pants of his and a dark purple collared shirt rolled up to his elbows) with a smirk.

"What d'you think?" she asked them excitedly. She'd been the equivalent of on a sugar high for the past couple hours.

"You look very nice, Harry," Matthew's somewhat muffled voice said from behind his hand, looking suspiciously on the verge of giggling.

"I agree," Roger said.

Green eyes narrowed at Severus, daring him to comment—

"I'll look forward to taking them off."

Harry blushed deeply while Matthew and Roger laughed outright, Luna letting loose a giggle from her seat where she was reading a book.

"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He sighed and said pathetically, "I've never felt more neon in my life."


	53. Chapter 53

As he walked into _The Phoenix Nest_ hand-in-hand with Severus, Harry stared around in amazement.

The inside had been expanded almost triple its usual size, the ceiling double, and was filled to the brim with a loudly chattering crowd. Instead of being one color, the peacock-feather patterns on the walls kept shifting between all the colours of the rainbow. The floor was once again the icy black it had been on Valentine's day, and people began getting louder when they saw him.

Harry kissed Severus (during which the people around them whooped) before heading to the stage. As he and the band climbed up, the enormity of this situation hit him.

So many people had showed up that the crowd was more like a sea of indistinguishable faces than anything else. Although the dim lights made it hard to recognise anyone, knowing their faces so well made Harry see that Ginny, Dean, Seamus, almost all of their friends from school (including Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Cho Chang, and other people from Dumbledore's Army), many Sixth and Seventh Year students he had seen in DADA, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, and Merlin forbid, Draco Malfoy were all present. Harry did not feel at all compelled to tell Neville about that last person.

"Hello!" Hermione said into the microphone as the other four finished setting up their instruments. Harry would never get used to just how loud a crowd could be when they wanted to.

"Alright, alright," she laughed as they quieted some. "Our first song is a bit different from the rest, but we like it anyways."

And with that, she stepped back from the microphone and allowed Harry to stand in front of it as people cheered. Neville started the beginning of Let's Dance to Joy Division by The Wombats. This song always made Harry want to smile, so as the rest of the band joined in and the crowd started dancing, he did.

I'm back in Liverpool  
And everything seems the same  
But I worked something out last night  
That changed this little boy's brain  
A small piece of advice that took twenty-two years in the make  
And I will break it for you now  
Please learn from my mistakes  
Please learn from my mistakes

Let's dance to joy division  
And celebrate the irony  
Everything is going wrong  
But we're so happy

Let's dance to joy division  
And raise our glass to the ceiling  
Cause this could all go so wrong  
But we're so happy  


Yeah, we're so happy

So if you're ever feeling down  
Grab your purse and take a taxi  
To the darkest side of town  
That's where we'll be  
And we will wait for you  
And lead you through the dance floor  
Up to the DJ booth  
You know what to ask for  
You know what to ask for

Go ask for joy division  
And celebrate the irony  
Everything is going wrong  
But we're so happy

Let's dance to joy division  
And raise our glass to the ceiling  
Cause this could all go so wrong  
But we're so happy  
Yeah we're so happy

Harry let his guitar hang from his neck by the strap as he sung the next part.

So let the love tear us apart  
I found the cure for a broken heart  
Let it tear us apart

Let the love tear us apart  
I found the cure for a broken heart  
Let it tear us apart

He picked up his guitar again and rejoined Neville and Hermione.

So let the love tear us apart  
I found the cure for a broken heart  
Let it tear us apart

So let the love tear us apart  
I found the cure for a broken heart  
Let it tear us apart

Let it tear us apart

Let it tear us apart

Let's dance to joy division  
And celebrate the irony  
Everything is going wrong  
But we're so happy

Let's dance to joy division  
And raise our glass to the ceiling  
Cause this could all go so wrong  
But we're so happy  
Yeah, we're so happy

So happy, yeah, we're so happy  
So happy, yeah, we're so happy

So happy, yeah, we're so happy

Although the noise from people's voices exploded, it was drowned out by a much different (as Hermione had said) song: The Young Americans remix of Starts With One by Shiny Toy Guns. The microphones, thankfully, were once again timed for special effects. Harry sung as his guitar was on the floor behind him, Hermione adding her voice at her parts. The crowd adjusted to the new beat, the lights flashing in an almost trance-like way.

Starts with one  
I can't feel  
It's all in your mind anyway  
I can't heal  
Make me feel this way

Now there's two I can't see  
I've never felt this way  
I can't feel anything anyway

Let's show them the only way  
Let's show them our hearts

Only three I can't seem  
To get enough anyway  
I can't speak  
Nothing to say anyway

Let's show them the only way  
Let's show them our hearts

Let's show them the only way

Let's show them our hearts

Distorted light moves in  
Or am I mistaken?

It feels so cold

There goes today  
It slowly fades, slowly fades away

Here comes today  
Never go, never go away

More cheering could be heard from the end of the song as another man came up onto the stage, just like had been planned. He was about Harry's height, though his tan made him look a few years older than him. He had plain features and clothes, and red dreadlocks to his shoulders; he set down his guitar by Harry's on the stage and joined him by the microphone.

"This is Paulie Glinder, he'll be helping out tonight," Harry said to the crowd. They responded with a few whoops that made Paulie smile, though he looked laid-back enough already.

They started up The City Is At War by Cobra Starship, Harry singing main and Paulie backing the vocals, Neville and Hermione taking care of the guitar and bass parts. The crowd went wild at such a song.

The city is at war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends

The city is at war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends

Here's how it goes  
It's about who you know  
If you  
Got money you get in for free  
Get on your knees if you wanna reach the top  
The party never stops (never stops)  
Don't stop now (don't stop now)

Come on!  
Stick around and see how it ends  
Get the money and run  
Meet me at the parking lot  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up yeah

The city is at war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends

This little girl was alone in the world  
Until she  
Found a way to get her fix for free  
Oh pretty please  
It breaks my heart to see  
Another tragedy  
She finally got her picture on TV

Come on!  
Live it up while you can  
We all lose in the end  
No you don't get another shot  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah

The city is at war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends

The city is at war  
The city is at war  
The city is at war

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
shoot 'em up, yeah (the city is at war)  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
Shoot 'em up, yeah

Another Cobra Starship song began over the noise of the crowd, this time My Moves Are White (White Hot, That Is). Harry once again sang lead while Paulie joined him.

Take my time  
Take it easier  
Don't need no lines  
Cause my moves are hot, and I never stop girl  


Hey, I know  
You've heard it all before, and you seen it all  
Hey, I know  
Its the same old song, same old song

I'm the kind of guy that you ain't ever seen before  
If you want to hit the floor, are you ready for more?  
I'm the kind of guy that it ain't easy to forget  
Girl, I'm gonna make you sweat  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready for more?

I may not be nice  
I won't remember your name, girl  
The things you understand, they could never comprehend  
No  
No need to explain it

Hey, I know  
I talk a lot, but I back it up  
You got  
Hey, I know  
You got me all wrong  
Got me wrong

I'm the kind of guy that you ain't ever seen before  
If you want to hit the floor, are you ready for more?  
I'm the kind of guy that it ain't easy to forget  
Girl, I'm gonna make you sweat  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready for more?

Hermione added her voice for the next two lines.

Boy, I know what you're gonna say  
Or did you think I was born yesterday?

I know you must think that I got something to prove  
But girl, I really only want to hit the floor with you

I'm the kind of guy that you ain't ever seen before  
If you want to hit the floor, are you ready for more?  
I'm the kind of guy that it ain't easy to forget  
Girl, I'm gonna make you sweat  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready for more?  


I'm the kind of guy that you ain't ever seen before  
If you want to hit the floor, are you ready for more?  
I'm the kind of guy that it ain't easy to forget  
Girl, I'm gonna make you sweat  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready for more?

While the crowd calmed down, Neville and Hermione set down their guitars, Harry and Paulie picking up their own and taking seats in conjured chairs. Ron stepped off the stage as well and let Luna take over the electronic beat that was coming up.

"We're gonna switch it up a bit, just for this one song," Paulie spoke into the lowered microphone.

And then the normal version of Such Great Heights by The Postal Service began, Harry's brain reeling with the memory of singing the slower version to Severus.

I am thinking it's a sign

That the freckles in our eyes

Are mirror images

And when we kiss

They're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate

That God himself did make

Us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay

Harry could see Severus' eyes light up with recognition of the lyrics, even from all the way across the room.

And true, it may seem like a stretch, but  
It's thoughts like this that catch

My troubled head when you're away

When I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road

For several weeks of shows

And when you scan the radio

I hope this song will guide you home

They will see us waving from such great heights  
'Come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'Come down now,' but we'll stay

I tried my best to leave

This all on your machine

But the persistent beat

It sounded thin upon listening  
And that frankly will not fly

You will hear the shrillest highs and lowest lows

With the windows down

When this is guiding you home

They will see us waving from such great heights  
'Come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'Come down now,' but we'll stay

He and Paulie only used their guitars to play the short guitar part at this section.

They will see us waving from such great heights  
'Come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'Come down now,' but we'll stay

They will see us waving from such great heights  
'Come down now,' they'll say  
They will see us waving from such great heights

Come down now

Some couples separated from slow dancing positions, some remaining as they were since they had not been slow dancing. He and Paulie exited the stage, having shrunken their guitars and stowed them in their pockets. Hermione, the man Harry remembered as Joe, and a not-so-familiar young black woman with a puffy afro joined Luna on the stage. Harry pushed through the crowd to get to Severus as Dream A Dream by Captain Jack began, Hermione and the woman who had been introduced as "Layla" singing together, Joe dancing with them and coming in at his part.

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream

He finally reached Severus and, grinning, pulled him out of his anti-social corner and into the mass of people to dance.

Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

Ho! One more time, I'm back with a new rhyme  


Hey! Here we go again  
Ha! Turn it up my friend  
No! We don't stop  
Ha! We rock the spot  
No! We don't quit  
Get ready, oh, this is it!

Do you like to dream?  
Hey! I like to dream, baby  
Do you like to dream?  
Ho! I like to dream, mama  
Do you like to scream?  
Hey! I like to scream, baby  
Do you like to scream?  
Ho! So scream it out

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

Uh, party over here  
Ha, bring it up from the rear  
Uh, party over there  
Ha, hands in the air  
No, we don't stop  
Ha, we rock the spot  
No, we don't quit  
Get ready ya'll this is it

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  


Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

Hermione and Luna exited the stage too, leaving Frankie (whoever and wherever he was) to the music. Layla and Joe began to sing American Boy by Estelle.

At some point during the song Severus' hand tugged on Harry's, and he led them to a far corner where the last person Harry wanted to talk to was standing: Malfoy.

"I almost don't believe it," Malfoy said in his drawling voice, staring warily at their clasped hands as if the change in their treatment of each other was scary. Since the end of the War, Malfoy and Harry had had a bit less animosity between them, whether due to Malfoy's gladness that Voldemort was gone or Harry's depression the entirety of their Seventh Year. Though, this did not at all make them anywhere near best friends.

"Wonderful to see you too, Draco," Severus said politely, though Harry could sense the sarcastic undertone and was amused by it. Up on the stage, Joe left Layla by herself to sing The World Should Revolve Around Me by Little Jackie. "How are Pansy and Hydrus?"

"Holding up well, Pansy's with him at the Manor," Malfoy answered. "Suppose you'll both be his teachers in about nine years' time."

Harry looked up. "What?"

"Hydrus, my son. He will be two in April," Malfoy smirked, knowing the horror the thought of dealing with another Malfoy must cause Harry.

Harry gulped and failed to smile. "Brilliant."

Severus and Malfoy continued to exchange information for the next couple minutes, until finally there was no one left on the stage, and Danger Zone by Gwen Stefani blared from the magical speakers around the club. Harry tugged on Severus sleeve in a slightly urgent way, and they said their goodbyes to Malfoy and made their way back to the dance floor.

I can't imagine how hard it must be, to be you  
Adopting all your history, it's hard being me too  
Are your secrets where you left them  
Cause now your ghosts are mine as well  
I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell  


And you should have told me when you met me  
All these things I should know  
I should have asked, we should have talked  
About this so long ago

It's not fair, it's not fair  
And don't leave me here  
How's this happening to me  
It feels so lonely here

He and Severus danced close, his hands on Harry's hips as they moved.

We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know

Now we share the closet, now you've let me come inside  
And now you're finally undressing, and I feel like I might die  
The damage is infectious, the confession is too late  
And how can I accept this  
How is this happening to me

It's not fair, it's not fair  
Help me come up for air  
How's this happening to me  
It feels so lonely here

We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
You never know  
You never know

All of your secrets  
All your lies, all of it

We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know

The wordless version of Whatever U Like by Nicole Scherzinger came on, and Harry grinned as he moved even closer to Severus, his arms over the man's shoulders, those amazing black eyes glittering intriguingly.

The hands on Harry's hips brought their pelvises together, and they ground in sync to the loud beat.

Harry was very glad he did not have to go back up on the stage for the rest of the evening.


	54. Chapter 54

Harry's back hit the forest green wall as he was roughly pressed against it. After a few seconds of blessed privacy, he and Severus moved clumsily across to the blue bedroom, mouths never leaving each other in their frantic kissing. They stumbled over the doorframe and stepped inside as the door shut behind them. Harry once again hit the wall in their need for a solid surface. The fabrics of pants were stretched almost painfully over their erections and Harry gasped between kisses, "All . . . off . . . now."

Severus pulled back to look seriously into dazed green eyes. "Are you sure?" he panted. Harry nodded.

There was the swift flick of a wand, and Harry felt several things at once; shock, because he hadn't been expecting that; slight relief that he was no longer restrained by any fabric whatsoever; and a rushing of blood at the sight in front of him.

Pale skin was all his eyes wanted to see, and so they roamed from a collarbone to a flat abdomen, to the now visible thing that had been pressed to his hip a moment ago. They were both simultaneously flushing at being revealed and trying to take in as much of the other as possible; black eyes traveled over Harry just as eagerly as Harry's had done to him.

Gradually, Severus moved towards him, and he brought their lips together again. They kissed much slower than before as he turned them around and lowered Harry onto the bed with himself atop him. When they came down, he deliberately thrusted their naked erections together, creating unbelievable friction as Harry moaned into the kiss. Hands were running down Severus' back to his thighs and up again to his hips as the friction was repeated over and over. Finally that alone was not enough and Severus reached down to grasp them both in one hand, Harry gasping in time to his movements until they spilled between each other. He collapsed on top of Harry and they simply lay there panting for a few moments, only mustering enough will to move a minute later when he summoned his wand and cleaned them off.

"Technically," Harry said, still readjusting his breathing as Severus rolled off him, "You didn't really remove my clothes."

His only response was an amused snort.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

Harry flipped onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. Shyly avoiding Severus' eyes, he said, "Have you ever . . . uh . . ." he trailed off nervously.

A finger placed under his chin brought his head up to meet Severus' gaze. "You want to know if I've had sex?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah."

Severus lay on his side facing Harry, and said, "I did some experimenting in school with friends who were curious. Nothing since."

"So . . ."

"Yes, I have. But it's never been . . ." the smallest of flushes graced his cheeks. ". . . with love."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you're secretly a big softy."

This time Severus laughed, a real laugh that Harry swore he would make happen as often as possible.

**x**

Harry used the time in the morning before Severus woke up to fully appreciate what he'd been picturing for so long.

They'd fallen asleep without pulling any sheets over themselves, so Harry had a full view of Severus' body. He was on his back with his arms somewhat spread out, his face so peaceful that it made Harry want to know what he was dreaming at the moment, or if he was dreaming at all.

The real thing was so much better than anything Harry could have come up with in his head: Severus' skin was brilliantly pale, the only dark on him being the hair on his head and the smaller patch quite a bit farther down. Over all, he did not have much body hair other than the obvious and a light trail of down leading to it, just like Harry.

Although he didn't really want to interrupt Severus' sleep, Harry's tendency to get impatient drove him to trail his fingers up and across the pale torso.

"Try as you might, I am not ticklish," Severus said with his eyes still closed. Harry smiled.

"_You_, on the other hand . . ."

And without warning, black eyes opened and long fingers quickly found the precise spot on his stomach that Harry was ticklish. He curled up into a ball, trying to escape, laughing and begging for mercy.

"AH! Forgiveness, I beg you!"

And then he was dragged up by those wonderful arms and surrounded by them, hearing that wonderful laugh reverberate through Severus' chest with the ear that was pressed against it. Harry looked up, smiling.

"Come shower with me?"

**x**

"Harry Potter, if you dare—"

A second later, he was being intensely glared at by one Severus Snape that had a handful of bubbles on his head. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Wizarding shampoo is so much better than Muggle shampoo," he said, keeping an eye out for Severus' impending retaliation. "Too bad ghosts can still—Agh!"

Severus smirked at him, having successfully dumped double the amount of bubbles on Harry's head. "What was that about ghosts?" he asked as though he hadn't done anything.

Harry blew a strand of dripping hair away from his face, and narrowed his eyes playfully. "Well, do you remember that time in my Fourth Year when you were so convinced that I was out of bed stealing from your personal stores?"

Eyes narrowed right back at him. "Yes."

"I had actually been in the Prefects' bathroom figuring out the clue for the Second Task. The thing about ghosts, though, is that things like solid, locked, password-protected doors never seem to stop them. Therefore, despite the foot-high pile of bubbles above the water, I ended up being very nearly molested by Moaning Myrtle."

Severus raised an eyebrow and proceeded to remove the shampoo from his hair.

"Somebody just doesn't like being wrong," Harry said in an amused tone. "I can honestly say that I have never stolen from your—"

He was cut off by a mouth on his and two hands slathering bubbles on his rear.


	55. Chapter 55

Ron and Hermione's wedding continued to approach over the next two weeks. Throughout classes and the haze of preparations, Harry and Severus still managed to have some interesting conversations.

Harry discreetly twirled the hairbow he'd stolen from Hermione around his finger as he approached the chair Severus was grading papers in from behind.

"Whatever you are planning," Severus said without even turning around, "Please save it for after I have suffered through this stack of what Third Years consider to be essays."

A smile grew on Harry's face. "Or better yet," Severus continued, "Do not execute your plans at all."

Harry slung his arms around Severus' neck and rested his chin on the black-clad shoulder. He began as if no words had been exchanged yet, "Have you ever worn your hair pulled back?"

There was a snort. "No, and I do not plan on it."

"Come on, I let you do whatever you did to my hair! Actually, I'm not so sure I _let_ y—"

"No."

He brushed aside the long dark hair and began placing open-mouthed kisses along Severus' neck. "Please?" he begged in a pouty tone as his mouth made its way to the pale jaw line.

"Your tactics disgust me."

Harry grinned against Severus' cheek, hearing the reluctant surrender in the man's voice.

"You see," Harry said an hour later, when they were in Severus' bathroom. "You look very nice with your hair pulled back."

Severus, who could hide behind his hair no longer, scowled. "Let me see."

Pause. "And _stop smiling_."

Harry didn't stop smiling, and turned the chair around to face the mirror. Severus stared at his reflection with wide eyes, then opened his mouth to speak, but Harry got there first.

"I think it's sexy," he grinned. Severus rolled his eyes.

Another interesting thing happened a few nights before the set date; in anticipation of the wedding, Harry and Ron let things get a little . . . out of hand.

Hermione opened the portrait hole a crack to see a scowling Severus Snape standing there.

"I am looking for Harry," he said pointedly, as if it had taken a lot of willpower to even lower himself to knocking on the portrait covering the entrance to Ron and Hermione's quarters (thus angering the Moody Monk). Hermione quickly realised this, and that Snape must have looked everywhere else first before even letting himself consider it.

"Um . . ." she looked around shiftily, the portrait hole still only open just enough for her face to peer nervously through. "He's a bit . . . _preoccupied_ at the moment."

Snape immediately became suspicious. "Preoccupied?" he said, eyes narrowing.

As Hermione searched around for an excuse, Snape sniffed the air warily and said, "Is that . . ."

She flushed.

Snape smirked. "Ah. I see."

There was a loud laugh behind her, a crashing noise, and then a giggle from what sounded like Luna. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Woo!" came Luna's voice. "Strip on the table! No, Ron—not you—"

"Look at these muscles!" Ron yelled. "I am macho man!"

"Yep, I'd say he's macho man," Neville said dazedly, but overly-loud.

"I thought _I_ was the stripper here!"

"Yeah, Harry's the stripper! Ron, move over!"

"Oooh, _rejected—_"

"Hey guys, watch this!" Harry's voice said enthusiastically.

"Take it off!"

"NO!" Hermione yelled, turning her head back to the room. "Somebody take the vodka from Harry!"

"It's my vodka!" he yelled back. Then, voice calmer, he said, "You can have my pants though, if you want them."

There was another "Woo!" from Luna.

"Luna, how'd you get my pants? Oh wait, now I think about it, it _is_ a bit colder in here . . ."

"Throw the pants over here!" Ron shouted.

Harry's voice turned excited and he continued, "Hermione, is that Sev—"

Hermione's face turned back to Snape. "Word of advice," she whispered urgently. "_Run_."

"Don't let him leave, Hermione! I want to strip for him!"

"_RUN_."

**x**

But they got over their hangovers the next day with a handy hangover-potion, and all was well again.

As they were getting ready for the wedding on Friday after classes, Severus mentioned something that was unexpected, even though Harry had known it would be asked eventually.

"You never told me about you," Severus said, as if he'd just remembered an important detail that he had forgotten.

Harry's fingers slipped while fastening a button on the "snug" black waistcoat Hermione had instructed him to wear. He knew what Severus was talking about, but he still pretended otherwise. Fiddling with a button and wishing above anything that his voice didn't sound as nervous as it did, he asked, "What about me?"

By now Severus had noticed the unusual behavior, as Harry knew he inevitably would. "Sex," he stated bluntly.

Harry flushed and took his time fastening the last button at the neck of his white formal shirt. He avoided eye contact and said, "Well, the thing about that . . . um . . ."

Just as when he had asked Severus about himself, a finger was placed under Harry's chin and it gently brought his nervous face up to look into now kind black eyes. "Tell me, Harry," he said softly.

Blushing like mad, Harry opened his mouth to tell him, then closed it. He fixed his gaze on Severus' shoulder and forced himself to say very quickly, "I'm a virgin."

When he next looked up, Severus was simply staring at him in surprise.

"I had assumed otherwise," he said.

Harry cursed whatever genetic predisposition made him blush so much.


	56. Chapter 56

The ceremony was beautiful. It was held in one of the gardens on the edge of the grounds, a number of white chairs arranged on either side of a petal-strewn aisle. The sun was already mostly set, so glowing lily pads that floated several feet above the guests' heads gave off much of the needed light, along with scattered groups of pixies flying above and between them. As the Minister For Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt did the ceremony. Although Ron, in traditional silver-embroidered white robes, and Hermione, in the most beautiful white wedding dress Harry had ever seen, both were obviously nervous, it was even more obvious just how much they loved each other.

Going by one of the Muggle traditions they had wanted for their wedding, Kingsley's deep voice spoke: "You may now kiss the bride."

Brown met blue as their guests cheered and clapped, Mrs. Weasley sobbing into her husband's shoulder, and, smiling, their lips came together.

The clapping increased as those seated stood up, and the chairs vanished. The grass beneath their feet sparkled, morphing into a translucent dance floor before their very eyes, and Harry, Luna, and Neville made their way to the glittering raised platform to the left of it. Although Luna had been provided with a white grand piano, magic had been worked into it so that she could manage electronic effects, beats, and other such things in the absence of two band members. Neville and Harry picked up their guitars off the platform and sat on the edge, dangling their feet a yard above the ground.

Having already had Dinner before the wedding, there was no need for food excepting the small snack table on the opposite side of the garden. Some people made their way to it and some stood on the edges of the dance floor as Ron led Hermione by the hand onto it, and one of their favourite Muggle songs began.

I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate...

I don't care if Mondays black  
Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack  
Thursday, never looking back  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday, you can hold your head  
Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed  


Or Thursday - watch the walls instead  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate

Now other couples were making their way onto the dance floor, Remus leading Tonks, Mr. Weasley leading Mrs. Weasley, and Roger leading Matthew. Gradually, most of the other guests abandoned the snacks and joined them.

Dressed up to the eyes  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
Throwing out your frown  
And just smiling at the sound  
And as sleek as a shriek  
Spinning round and round  
Always take a big bite  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you eat in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday, I'm in love

I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

People continued dancing, as How Sweet It Is by Michael Buble started.

Needed the shelter of someone's arms  
And there you were  
Needed someone to understand my ups and downs  
And there you were  
With sweet love and devotion  
Touching my emotions

I wanna stop  
And thank you baby  
I just wanna stop  
And thank you baby  


Whoa Oh Yeah

How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you

I close my eyes at night  
Wondering where would I be without you in my life?  
Everything I did was such a bore  
Everywhere I went you know  
I'd been there before  
But you brighten up for me all my days  
With a love so sweet in so many ways  
I wanna stop  
And thank you baby  
I just wanna stop and thank you baby  
Whoa, oh

How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you

You were better to me than I was to myself  
For me there is you and there ain't nobody else  
I wanna stop  
And thank you baby  
I just wanna stop  
And thank you baby  
Oh, whoa, oh

How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you

**x**

Finally, a couple hours later, the last song began: Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye.

I like where we are  
When we drive in your car  
I like where we are here

Cause our lips can touch  
And our cheeks can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  


Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like where you sleep  
When you sleep next to me  
I like where you sleep here

Our lips can touch  
And our cheeks can brush  
Cause our lips can touch here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips can touch  
Our lips can touch here

Green locked with black as Harry sung the next couple lines, drawing the smallest yet most wonderful of smiles from the man; and Harry knew.

You are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers, "Hello I miss you, I miss you"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms  
Here in your arms


	57. Chapter 57

Instead of following him down to the dungeons, Harry led Severus up the Marble Staircase to his own quarters. As they were undressing themselves and each other in the dark room, he couldn't help but notice that Severus seemed a bit more hesitant.

But nonetheless, within fifteen minutes they were panting and hard, and Severus had just rolled them over so he was positioned above him when Harry paused, heart thudding uneasily and hoping now was right.

"Severus, will you make love to me?"

He froze and looked seriously into Harry's eyes, as if trying to see beyond them. He seemed to have found what he was looking for within the nervous yet eager green, because he said, "Tell me to stop if you are uncomfortable."

Harry nodded and waited anticipatively as the necessary preparative spells were cast, leaving his lower regions slightly tingly and the muscles somewhat more relaxed. Severus positioned himself at the entrance and then paused. "Are you sure?"

"Above anything."

He leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Severus," he whispered back.

And then he was pushing into him, leaving Harry feeling strangely full; it was uncomfortable at first, and he wondered when it was supposed to feel good.

"Okay?" Severus asked. Harry knew the man well enough to know he would stop in an instant if he thought Harry was experiencing the least bit of pain.

"Keep going."

Harry had thought Severus would pull back, but he "kept going", like instructed. The feeling of fullness before intensified, yet it was not painful. And then he _did_ pull back, took a deep breath, and thrust in further than Harry would have thought possible.

A gasp escaped Harry; Severus had hit _something_, something that felt so good that he was surprised when all movement came to a halt.

"Am I hurting you?" Severus asked.

"No!" Harry said breathlessly, louder than he'd meant to and still reeling slightly from how good that had felt. "Don't stop!"

So Severus drew back and in again, this time recognising Harry's gasp for the noise of enjoyment that it was. Their fingers intertwined and he panted into Harry's shoulder as the rhythmic thrusting increased in tempo. The pleasure—that was the only word Harry could think of to describe it—built and built along with the friction of the movements while gentleness slipped away and indulgence prevailed. 

Harry lay his head back, exposing a length of neck that Severus took the opportunity to place hot open-mouthed kisses all the way up as he drove into Harry again and again.

Harry's eyes rolled back and the dark lashes fluttered. "_Severus_," he moaned. This and the sudden thought that Severus was _inside_ him proved to be the their undoing, because suddenly the bliss overwhelmed them both and he spilled inside of Harry, muscles tightening around him and Harry doing the same between them as their cries of pleasure rented the air. Severus' back arched upwards as they came.

It felt like being wrung dry; soon they mutually collapsed, sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Holy _shit_," Harry breathed. A short laugh could be heard near his left ear.

**x**

Harry had fallen asleep on his right side, with that wonderful warmth pressed so close against his back and an arm around him; he woke to a long finger trailing leisurely along his left side, over his hipbone and up across his ribs, to climb to the curve where the neck meets the shoulder, and then trace the length of his spine. Harry smiled without opening his eyes and grabbed the hand, pulling it over and settling it in his own on his chest.

Through his closed eyelids he could see the light glow of rays of sun peaking through the high windows. As much as he liked Severus' soft blue bedroom (and their conquests in it), it was always refreshing to wake in his own bed where there was some form of natural light.

Severus being there wasn't too bad either.

Harry flipped around to face Severus so fast that the arm over his waist didn't even move.

"Have I ever told you," he began, still smiling and glad to see those black eyes staring back at him, "That I love your nose?"

Severus shifted his eyes to momentarily look down at his own nose, then back up to resume his amused staring at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"And your hair," Harry continued. "And your eyes, and your neck, and your shoulders, and your chest, and your bu—mmm . . ."

The thin mouth pulled back and smirked. "I had no idea I was so . . . loved."

Harry snorted and buried his face under Severus' chin as the arm over his side pulled their abdomens together. He ran his palm up the pale chest and nuzzled his nose against Severus' neck. "You are _very_ loved," he said softly.

Barely two heartbeats had passed before Severus replied, just as softly.

"As are you, Harry."


	58. Chapter 58

"You did it!" Harry laughed incredulously.

Matthew was beaming like never before as the slender wolf pranced gracefully through the air around them. Its fur was soft and fluffy, and looked white, though it was hard to tell because of its silvery ethereal consistency. The hypnotizing eyes were the most striking, as they were soft and almond-shaped, just like Matthew's.

Harry squinted at it, then said, "If I'm not mistaken, I think that might be an Arctic Wolf."

"Cool!" Matthew exclaimed for lack of a better word.

The wolf pawed through the air to settle beside Matthew, rubbing the side of its transparent face affectionately against the seventeen-year-old's upper leg, ghostly tendrils of silver floating away from its body. After a few seconds it took off again to sniff at the silvery Snow Leopard pacing a figure-eight pattern through and around Roger's legs a few feet away. The two animals' shoulder-heights were about the same, the Snow Leopard's perhaps a bit higher. They looked at each other curiously for a moment, then stepped up on invisible stairs to run in circles up and down through the air around the humans occupying the room.

They all three were smiling.

**x**

On Saturday, April 18th, Harry and Severus had their last dueling lesson.

When the former entered the usual dungeon classroom, the latter stared.

Rose sighed and sulkily blew a bit of the long fringe out of her face, then dropped her bag with a loud _thunk_. She pushed the glasses back up her nose, as they kept sliding down due to its slightly smaller size, and said grudgingly, "They got me again."

The corner of Severus' mouth twitching, they began the hour of dueling.

When they were finished and breathing heavily, Rose managed to say, "For the record, I have no idea how you deal with long hair."

There was an amused look in the black eyes. He asked, "I suppose you'll be attending _The Phoenix Nest_ this evening, then?"

Rose raised an eyebrow with a smile. "You think I have a choice? Hermione is just dying to fit me into even sluttier clothes than last time . . ."

Severus snorted before Rose took on a mysterious tone and continued, "But at least I won't be the _only_ one she's dressing . . ."

She was fixed with the glare for when Severus knew Harry was not telling all.

Rose just grinned suspiciously and picked up her bag, moving to the door. "What? I could always be talking about Luna, you know."

Her voice could be heard from out in the hall a few seconds later.

"Or not."

**x**

Severus waited on a tan couch in Ron and Hermione's quarters, with an amused upturn of the mouth as sounds could be heard from the bedroom.

"Hermione, this is not fair!" Rose's voice exclaimed, ending in a painful-sounding girlish squeal. Several equally-girlish giggles followed this statement.

"You're next," a strangely familiar but male voice said in a threatening-yet-excited tone.

There were several girlish groans.

Over the next few minutes, unrecognisable female and male voices sounded through the door.

"No, not that, anything but that—!"

"I swear, if you put me in a skirt!"

"OW!" Rose's voice could be heard again. "Damn it! It hurts when you get hit in the boob!"

"HEY!" Another girly voice yelled in pain. "I didn't need you to _prove_ it!"

"You hit mine!"

"Yeah, well—"

"Just for that I'm going to call you Betty!"

"What?! At least give me a _good_ name—!"

"SHUT UP!" the familiar male voice shouted. "Now, put those nice skirts on."

A small while later, a very odd assortment of people stepped into the main room. There was Rose, long black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail with the fringe loose in the front, wearing a white tank top that revealed a bit of midriff and metallic silver shorts that were considered 'shorts' for a good reason, the round glasses nowhere to be seen; a male with shaggy chin-length dirty blonde hair and only slightly-protuberant silvery-blue eyes, white skinny jeans and a turquoise logoed T-shirt clothing his slim figure; another male, slightly taller, with wavy brown hair of the same length and excited brown eyes, proudly wearing a burgundy wife beater and skin-tight faux-leather black pants that looked familiar; and two additional females, one several inches taller than Rose, red-haired and freckled, the other a bit shorter but still taller than Rose, hair a light brown; both of them were looking sulky and wearing tight skirts and tank tops, their hair flowing down over their backs.

Severus stared, and held back a smirk. "You have names, I presume?"

The strangely familiar voice came from the excited brown-haired male. "I dunno, we haven't decided yet! Harry's Rose, of course—"

Rose sulked.

"—and I think Ron is Betty—"

"No way am I being Betty!" the tall red-haired girl exclaimed angrily. "Just cause I hit Harry in the boob—"

"That was painful!" Rose said back, subconsciously crossing her arms over her chest to protect it.

"_Anyways_, I think I'll be Louis," Hermione continued, beaming anticipatively. "How about you, Luna?"

The blonde male smiled dreamily, then said in a serene voice, "I'm Jebediah." He pointed at the girl-Neville, who was now about the same height as him. "And this is Christine."

Christine gave a feeble smile and tried in vain to make her skirt cover more than it could.

It was only several minutes later that Ron realised he was still named Betty.


	59. Chapter 59

(_**A/N: SORRY THE TEXT IS SO MESSED UP IN THIS CHAPTER, I CAN'T FIX IT!**_)

**x**

When they entered _The Phoenix Nest_, the first people they ran into were two red-haired girls with mischievous smiles.

"Oi, Georgina! They actually fell for it!"

The other girl laughed. "Right they did, Freda. And I was worried they'd figure us out."

Louis sighed and punched them both good-naturedly in the arm, making them wince. "Fred, George, do this again and you will be very sorry."

"All I care about is if you have something to solve this yet," Rose interjected at them. "And you'd better."

The two grinned.

"Nice outfit," Georgina said slyly. Rose huffed and tried to hide her blush, attempting to cover the pale midriff that was visible.

Unfortunately for Rose, she had forgotten to duck her head due to the fact that she was now female and had no clue that Joe would be there, or even recognise her for that matter. Nonetheless, he appeared out of nowhere, spun her around and smiled enormously, saying, "Haven't seen _you_ in a while! Come up and sing again, this place could use it!"

And then he was pulling her off to the stage, Rose mouthing "help me!" and shooting a desperate look at her friends, who were all restraining amusement. Severus' smirk was not helping at all.

Thankfully Louis took off after her and conversed momentarily with Joe, then Joe pulled them both up onto the stage and took the microphone as the current song ended.

"I hope y'all remember Rose!" he grinned. The crowd whooped, to Rose's displeasure. Then Frankie was starting Give It To Me by Timbaland, just as she and Louis had agreed to. Wishing she could just get off the stage as soon as possible, she took her own microphone with many males sweeping their eyes appreciatively over her form.

I'm the type of girl to look you dead in the eye-eye  
I'm real as it comes if you don't know why I'm fly  
Seen you tryna switch it up but girl you ain't that dope  
I'm a Wonder Woman, let me go get my rope  
I'm a supermodel and mami, si mami  
Amnesty International got Bangkok to Montauk on lock  
Love my ass and my abs in the video called "Promiscuous"  
My style is ri-dic-dic-diculous, 'diculous, 'diculous

Louis sung with her in the chorus.

If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)

Joe stepped to his microphone, people dancing to the loud beat.

When Timbo is in the party, everybody put up they hands  
I get a half a mill for my beats, you get a couple gra-a-and  
Never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from Californ-I-A, way down to Japan  
I'm a real producer and you just a piano man  
Your songs don't top the charts, I heard 'em, I'm not a fa-a-an  
Talkin' greasy, I'm the one that gave them they chance  
Somebody need to tell them that they can't do it like I can

If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)

Louis gladly sung the next solo, several girls in the crowd cheering and obviously enjoying his tight pants.

Could you speak up and stop mu-mumbling, I don't think you came in clear  
When you're sittin' on the top, it's hard to hear you from way up here  
I saw you tryin' to act cute on TV, "Just let me clear the air..."  
We missed you on the charts last week, damn, that's right you wasn't there  
If se-sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi-i-it  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it  
So if you see us in the club, go on and walk the other way  
Cause our run would never be over, not at least until we say

If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)

The ending noise from the people couldn't be heard over the beginning of Around the World by ATC, Joe stepping off the stage for the time-being. Rose and Louis took center, Louis looking much more enthusiastic and glad that the pants were receiving the attention he'd wanted.

The kisses of the sun - Were sweet I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes - Like an exotic drink  
The radio playing songs - That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word

Louis backed up the vocals with his deeper, male voice. Obviously Rose was incapable of doing that at the moment.

Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la

Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows  
Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes  
The magic melody - You want to sing with me  
Just la la la la la - the music is the key  
And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on  
So deep inside of me - I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do - Just can't explain to you  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word

Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la

The kisses of the sun

La la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la

Around - Around - Around the world

Somehow, Rose managed to slip off the stage unnoticed. Louis and Joe just began Sexyback by Justin Timberlake.

She snaked through the crowd, this time making sure to duck her head, over to 'Freda' and 'Georgina'. When she got there, they gave her two devious grins before a small item was deposited into her outstretched palm. Rose rolled her eyes, gave them a final glare, and hurried to the bathroom.

A short moment later (he was very eager to get back to himself), Harry exited the bathroom wearing clothes that he'd previously shrunken to very small sizes in order to fit them into the clothes Rose had been wearing. Obviously they were now back to their normal size.

Sexyback was still going strong as Harry snuck over to Severus' anti-social corner. He sneakily ran his hand up Severus' arm to his shoulder, enjoying the look of surprise in the black eyes when they saw Harry back to his normal self. Harry grinned and pulled the man onto the dance floor.

Shortly after, the stage was vacated and Frankie started the club mix of Satisfaction by Benny Benassi. Harry smiled slyly to himself and turned around, bringing his backside to Severus' . . . frontside . . . as hands found their way to Harry's hips.

Tonight would be fun.


	60. Chapter 60

They didn't make it to the blue bedroom. Harry's back hit the forest green wall and he laid his head on it, Severus kissing along his neck as those long-fingered hands undid the buttons on Harry's shirt. When the fabric had been thrown aside on the floor, he reached for Severus' shirt, only managing to undo it and push it part-way off the man's shoulders before his lust-induced craze drove him to abandon the shirt and make for the belt buckle. Harry's own pants and underclothes were dropped to his knees and their mouths left each other as he turned around, arms straight and palms flat against the wall. They both groaned with relief as Severus eased into him.

And then he was thrusting, one hand holding Harry's hips steady and the other running over as much of the exposed back as possible. Moans mixed in the air and Harry's prostate was hit dead-on over and over, harder and faster each time. When they were reaching the edge, Severus' hand slipped around and pumped Harry's erection in time to his thrusts, both of their minds nearly wild with pleasure. It only took a few times of this for them to be completely lost, coming harder than either ever had.

It was now that just how tired he was hit Harry, and Severus cleaned them then picked up his sagging form with a low laugh and carried him into the bedroom.

Once the rest of their clothes had been removed and the sheets had been pulled over them, Harry only had time to nestle his face in Severus' neck before sleep took him.

**x**

Something was wrong.

Harry didn't know how he knew, but _something_ was _wrong_.

He took step after step down the long corridor, each placement of the foot seemingly taking him no further than he had been the time before. At long last he reached a tapestry to his left, one that he must have been looking for. He cautiously reached out a hand, pushed the material aside, and screamed.

Whether he was still screaming or not, he didn't know, because all he could see was the cold lifeless form of Severus Snape lying face-up on the floor. Harry threw himself down and touched whatever he could of the man, looking for anything that could mean he was still alive yet not really feeling anything but a sudden numbing wave of despair.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no—"

Suddenly he was being shaken by something or someone, what he couldn't tell. A voice was trying to make its way through to him but he couldn't hear it, didn't want to leave or know anything anymore . . .

"No, no, no, no, _no_—"

Whatever was shaking him seemed to register as real in his brain almost as slowly as the steps he'd been taking. They must have been arms, because there were two of them and the voice was becoming clearer.

"_Harry!_" It felt so far away that he didn't even realise his name had been spoken.

"No, no, _no, NO, NO, SEVERUS, NO!_"

The arms grasping him stopped as if somehow a small part of the shock going through Harry had reached them.

"Don't leave me, Severus, don't leave me, don't leave me, please don't leave me . . ." Harry was almost whimpering now, and a short second later he realised that the arms were back with a vengeance.

A voice that Harry almost couldn't believe he was hearing broke through the haze, clearer than even his own voice seemed to himself.

"I will never leave you, Harry."

It had an effect that nothing else could have, and all speech on Harry's part was cut off as if he'd suddenly gone mute. His eyes snapped open and he could only wonder briefly when they had closed as what was going on calculated slowly in his brain.

He was met with the distressed but very alive features of Severus, whose arms were on Harry's waist like he had been trying to shake him. Harry realised that his own cheeks were wet as if tears had streaked down them without him knowing it, and his brain was overloading with taking everything in. Fred and George, _The Phoenix Nest_, dancing, ending up in this blue bedroom . . .

"It's only a dream," the voice that Harry suddenly wanted to never stop talking interrupted his thoughts. He collapsed into Severus, shaking, with those wonderful arms enclosing him and that wonderful long black hair against his cheek, the wonderful pale skin in contact with his own and that wonderful voice repeating over and over, "It was just a dream, Harry, just a dream . . ."

When they had both quieted and only the occasional sniffle could be heard, Harry whispered into Severus' neck, "Did you mean that? You won't ever leave me?"

"Of course I—"

But he stopped talking abruptly and pulled back to look into Harry's eyes. "Are you—are you asking—"

Harry had never known Severus to stutter before, or be lost for words. He slowly nodded.

The look of timidity and self-consciousness that Harry had not seen in a long while made a rapid reappearance on Severus' face. "You don't want _me_ for a—"

"Would I have given you my virginity if I didn't?" Harry asked softly, meeting the black eyes that could only be described as scared. He traced his fingertips over the pale cheekbone, willing the features to soften. At the thought that only he knew this side of Severus, the _real_ Severus, another rush of affection for him flowed through Harry. "I love you, _only_ you, so much that at times it's hard to believe I ever lived without you."

The thin lips parted for loss of what to say, and the lightest of blushes graced the cheeks that Harry's thumb was still smoothing over. He looked back into the green eyes that reflected a thousand times over the words that had just been spoken, and said, "I feel the same way about you, Harry."

Overwhelming love bloomed in Harry's chest and he smiled, leaning forward to bring their mouths together. They kissed slowly and lingeringly, and after a moment he whispered against Severus' lips, "Marry me?"


	61. Chapter 61

The ceremony was beautiful.

It was held in one of the gardens on the edge of the grounds, a number of white chairs arranged on either side of a thin aisle of grass. The sun was already mostly set, so glowing roses that floated several feet above the guests' heads gave off much of the needed light, along with scattered groups of fireflies flitting above and between them. As the Minister For Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt did the ceremony. Severus and Harry, in traditional silver-embroidered white robes, were so obviously in love that neither had the capacity to be nervous.

Going by one of the Muggle traditions they had wanted for their wedding, Kingsley's deep voice spoke: "You may now kiss the bridegroom."

Green met black as the small number of guests cheered and clapped, Mrs. Weasley sobbing into her husband's shoulder, and, smiling, Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck and their lips came together.

The clapping increased as those seated stood up, and the chairs vanished. The grass beneath their feet sparkled with dew, appearing almost magical. Luna, Joe, a man carrying a bass and two carrying trumpets made their way to the glittering raised platform to the left of where the chairs had been. Harry and Severus assumed slow-dancing positions in the middle of the grass, the look in their eyes as they gazed at each other making Mrs. Weasley start to cry again, many others feeling a happy lilt in their chests and smiling unintentionally.

Those on the raised platform began to play.

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  


Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you


	62. Chapter 62

Severus carried Harry bride-style over the threshold of their new quarters. It was just a couple corridors past Ravenclaw Tower, behind a stretch of wall which opened up to reveal an archway when the password was spoken. The house elves had been at work all afternoon moving their belongings, everything from a widely-varied boxer collection to an entire study full of potions tomes.

The main room had a silvery tiled floor that looked like it was made from oddly-cut stones, navy walls, and several couches of the same colour. In front of the hearth was a low dark wood table around which a couple of the sofas were positioned. He would have to get a better look later, Harry decided, because he was carried right past it and through another dark door. He also decided that he really didn't mind having to look later.

The room they entered was very obviously a bathroom, and an extravagant one at that. The walls, floor, counters, and enormous bath were all a pearlescent yellow-white stone. Severus set Harry down on a bench protruding from the wall in front of the bath, and reached over him briefly to turn something. When the sound of several heavy streams of water hitting the tub echoed around the room, he pulled back and began to undo his white robes. "Join me?" he asked with a small sly smile.

Harry grinned and rose from the seat, taking over the removal of Severus' robes. Their undressing was deliberately unhurried, each inch of skin revealed making them want more. They were only fully unclothed when the streams of water had cut off, leaving a small tinkling sound from the Jacuzzi-sized tub in its stead. Each stepped over the edge and into the hot water that was now fogging up the large mirror on the other side of the room. Both were already half-aroused, and only took a moment to enjoy the relaxing water before mouths met and bodies touched. They kissed languidly, jaws and tongues moving slowly and hands roaming over wet skin as they lowered themselves onto the separate raised seat at the side of the tub that was big enough for one to sit.

At the last second Severus turned them so Harry was the one seated, and he descended onto Harry's lap, the water just high enough that the tips of his long hair were wet. As they kissed he pressed their torsos closer, brushing their rock-hard arousals against each other. It was sensual like nothing Harry had ever experienced before, and then Severus was lifting himself up slightly without pausing in their kissing. Harry only had a brief moment to wonder what he was doing before something so, _so_ tight was sliding over his erection, leaving him wondering how he could possibly fit.

His lips parted in surprise, a brilliant flush blooming on his cheeks at the sensation. They had made love a few times previously, but Severus had never . . .

Ahem.

He lowered himself all the way onto Harry, both of them moaning as the water rose on his chest. Then he moved up and back down even slower, burying Harry deeper inside him and staring into the dazed green eyes with equally dazed black ones.

Severus continued to move, arms resting on Harry's shoulders, Harry's hands on his slim hips aiding in the up-and-down movements as the rhythm increased. Harry was doing a combination of panting and kissing the long, pale neck and collarbone, Severus' head thrown back as he moaned. By now the water around them was sloshing so much that magic must have been the only thing keeping it from escaping over the edge of the tub.

As their pleasure reached a certain point, Harry raised them and turned, so Severus was laid back against the side while Harry took control. He kissed the parted lips, then when it was too much and he couldn't anymore, they settled for panting into each other's mouths.

You could say the subsequent orgasm was beyond incredible.

As they lay in their forest green bedroom, facing each other with limbs and everything else hopelessly tangled, Harry could honestly say he wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world.

He lazily traced a finger up Severus' thigh, over the alluring hipbone to dip into the curve of his side. It was joined by four other fingers as it smoothed across the pale stomach, up his chest, up, up to the tempting collarbone and around to push back the dark hair and run lightly over the side of his neck, then settle on the nape.

"You're beautiful, and I don't even think you're aware of it."

Both of Severus' eyebrows rose.

"I could say the same about you."

Harry blushed.

Severus continued after a few seconds of enjoying the blush, "I have been called a lot of things, but beautiful is not among them."

Harry brought his lips within a centimeter of Severus'. "It is now," he smiled, and rid of any space between them.

Before falling asleep much, much later, they made sweet, slow, passionate, body-rocking, legs-wrapped-around-the-other's-waist-so-tight-you-can-barely-move-but-don't-care-because-the-pleasure-is-so-intense love, over and over until they were shaking with exhaustion. Harry rested his damp forehead against Severus', smiling and breathing heavily.

"Goodnight, love," Severus whispered.

**x**

Harry's eyelids fluttered as a gentle thumb caressed his cheek, and soft lips were pressed against his own. He smiled and opened his eyes to meet the dark, dark brown ones a short distance away.

"You know what we should do today?"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes again as he settled his face into the pale neck. "Absolutely nothing."

They followed through with that plan. A little while after they'd woken up, the light coming through the high windows in their bedroom dimmed as rain streaked down them from the outside, and thunder sounded after bright flashes of lightning. Everyone had been waiting for this rain for days.

Severus took Harry's left hand in his own left hand, and their fingers played as they both observed the simple gold bands on their ring fingers that, despite their simplicity, symbolized so much. Harry smiled as this thought crossed his mind, and Severus brought Harry's hand to his mouth to place a kiss on the ring there.

He pulled the covers over their heads and snuggled close to Severus, twirling a bit of the long black hair around a finger and gazing into his eyes.

Just after another crack of thunder could be heard outside, Harry sang randomly, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray . . ."

An uncharacteristic yet brilliant smile slowly made its way onto Severus' face as he watched him, and Harry decided that he never wanted it to go away.

He stopped singing and an intriguing twinkle sparked in the green eyes. "Up for another bath?"


	63. Chapter 63

Harry soon decided that married life was the best life there was.

It seemed to be somewhat sinking into girls' brains that he really was not interested in them, now that he was married. Perhaps there was something about a lifelong commitment that made people realise you were serious.

After long grueling days of classes (he was even given the opportunity to try to grade a paper), he would go back to their quarters. That evening when Severus arrived, he was met with the sight of a naked Harry Potter lain out on his stomach over the bed, reading a book. After getting over the initial shock, his own robes were quick to disappear with the wave of a wand.

As the end-of-term exam week ended (and the N.E.W.T.s for Matthew and Roger), some interesting things could be heard around the school if you listened hard enough.

"I don't believe it," one Fourth Year boy whispered in a tone of horror after exiting their last DADA class of the year.

"Me either," his girlfriend joined in.

"So it wasn't just me?" another boy piped up. "I thought maybe I had been falling asleep or something, but the image is stained my mind forever . . ."

"I just never thought I'd see Snape _smile_," the initial boy shivered.

**x**

**The End**_**. **_**:)**

**x**

A/N: Finally! It took me all summer to write this! Yes I know it's a weird ending point, but I like it. :)

The epilogue is in the next chapter, and after that, keep this story posted on your watch. I will be added onto it with the story from Matthew's POV (some nice Matthew/Roger romance hehe) and very possibly Severus' POV. If I do those (most likely), they will be posted to this story instead of creating a new one.

Thank you so much for reading! Remember to review if you liked it. :)


	64. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

"Now, being a proper young lady of the age of two, you are expected to behave yourself around me."

"Unk—unk—"

"_Uncle_," Harry whispered in her ear with a grin which Severus scowled at.

"Uncle Sev!" Rose repeated cheerily for the zillionth time that day.

"And I refuse to be called Uncle."

"Uncle Sev! Sevy Sev!"

Her long dark curls moved up and down around her excited face as she bounced on Severus' knee. The bright red-brown eyes were alive with the thrill of being two.

"If I go insane it is your fault," Severus said, looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry smiled.

At that moment Matthew's face popped in the doorway. Being twenty now, his features were more mature-looking and the sandy hair chin-length. "It's time," he said with a grin.

"Be there in a minute," Harry told him. After Matthew disappeared, Harry picked up Rose and propped her up on his hip as he and Severus made the walk to the Room of Requirement.

A room obviously meant for celebration greeted them as they stepped over the threshold. A loud chorus of Happy Birthday soon began.

"And many more . . ." Ron tried to sing in a deep voice after the song had ended, Rose looking very happy at having her own birthday cake.

Plates were being passed around a moment later. Harry saw Matthew and Roger (both wearing wedding rings) talking to Professor McGonagall in the corner.

After graduating, the two had gone on to become professors themselves. Matthew's talent in charms and Roger's sudden interest in muggle life (after being introduced to the laptop) led to the subjects they currently taught.

Neville and Luna (both also now wearing wedding rings, as of eight months ago) were near another wall talking with Ron, Hermione, and Charlie. Harry decided to join them.

"It's been forever since we've all just let go and gotten really pissed," Ron said as he approached.

"Ronald! There are children present!" Hermione hissed, holding Charlie tighter as if to protect him from Ron's influence. The boy's wavy brown hair was being patted down by her hand, and the 

bright blue eyes sparkled up at Harry with their childlike innocence. Harry smiled at him and joined the circle.

"He's only one, he doesn't even know what we're saying," Ron defended, giving Charlie a pat on the head as well. "Think he can eat cake yet?"

"_Ronald!_"

A little bit later, Rose was eagerly tearing her way through each and every present.

"I don't suspect you'll be able to read them for yourself until you're older, but I've no doubt you'll enjoy it," Luna said as Rose ripped the wrapping off a book of children's poetry. She winked at the girl, who giggled. "Poetry helped Uncle Harry a lot too."

Harry gave a small smile.

At the end of the evening, Ginny, Dean, and Rose returned home while the others made their way back to their respective quarters.

Harry turned over on his side facing Severus in their bed, an elbow propping him up. He was wearing a sly smile that the man knew never led to anything innocent happening.

Severus' eyes glittered intriguingly at his husband, and it wasn't long before he dragged Harry down and eliminated all space between them.

Harry wasn't complaining.

_**FIN**_

**x**

A/N: Remember to keep this on your watch if you want Matthew and Severus' POVs . . . Thanks again! :)


	65. Separate Story

So I have decided to make a separate story for Matthew. It is here (without spaces):

www. fanfiction. net/s/4533172/1/ CaptainParadoxMatthew

Or you could just go to my profile and click on it there :)

Thanks so much for reading!


	66. Update

So my computer was stolen last March. I lost all my files, and then got a new laptop in April. That laptop started malfunctioning less than a month later (wouldn't turn on, overall bitchy, etc) so I sent it back and got it restored (again, lost files except the music I could back up) and it had been doing fine until about two weeks ago, when it again, wouldn't turn on.

I took it to Bestbuy to see if Geeksquad could back up any files but guess what! xD My computer was the victim of a new kind of virus that destroyed 80% of the files on it. lol. So thank God the warranty is still good because I sent it back (again) and it will return with a fully functioning harddrive in about a week. That's what I get for going without virus protection for several months xD

So I haven't been able to do all the writing I want, but when I have the time I am going to try to write more, maybe another chapter for Matthew's POV. Lots of new stories though, as well. Thank you all for reading, you guys are wonderful!


	67. Update 2: Editing

After I wrote this fanfic, I reread it I don't know how many times. But now that it's been about a year since I've read it, I'm noticing a lot of things that need to be edited xD

So if there is a ~ (squiggly) at the top of a chapter, that means it has been edited.

And if it's been a while for you (for reading this story), please take the time to read it again :) Harry would appreciate it haha.


End file.
